Project Green Tea
by megasean3000
Summary: The final exams are fast approaching, which has Midoriya and Uraraka team up, but things don't go so well as Uraraka's feelings of love for Midoriya cause her to get distracted, making training exceedingly difficult. Will the two acknowledge their feelings for one another before it's too late? And how will their classmates help? Rated T for bad language and violence.
1. Assigning the Teams

**Assigning the Teams**

 **A/N: Hey all! Got the sudden craving to do a My Hero Academia fanfic this time around, this time being a love story between our main hero Deku and the lovely Uraraka. It'll be set in the future at the start of the new year but still at first year; according to my hasty Google research, this should bring them to their final semester before moving up to second year. Well enough of my babble, here's the first chapter of my newest fanfic! Woohoo!**

Morning crept over the Hero School, UA. The Christmas and New Year festivities were all over and a new term was upon Class 1-A. Izuku Midoriya awoke, his eyes groggy and his mind had flashbacks of the Christmas Break; for once, things were quiet for the UA students, who were allowed to go home to their families to spend the holidays there and returned the day before to catch up with everyone and give presents to those close to them. Now with celebrations all complete, it was time for the final semester, hopefully one that has much less villain attacks on the school. But one thing that Midoriya was positively excited for was the final exams; just before the break, his homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa warned them that the final exams were on the horizon and if they wanted to get to the next year successfully, passing was mandatory. If the final exams were as exhilarating and enlightening as the last exam they faced at the start of summer, in which he and his classmate and rival Katsuki Bakugo took on his eternal idol and mentor, All Might himself, then this one was going to be even better, and with plenty more experience under his belt, with a summer filled with battles, a fierce provisional licence exam, an internship in which he met two very special people: Mirio Togata and the child wonder, Eri and an explosive culture festival, he was now ready for anything!

Once Midoriya's flashback to the days gone ended, he begun his daily routine once more, starting off with cleanly hygiene, including having a nice warm shower for the cold weather ahead, giving his teeth a thorough brush and all while he exercised with a heavy dumbbell, getting his strength back after a long break. All cleaned and exercised, Midoriya proceeded to get dressed into his school uniform; with the cold season now taken effect, the students now had warmer school coats to wear. The last thing to do now was head down to the student's common area, get breakfast and await the start of class. Descending the single story between his room and the common area, Midoriya saw that some of his classmates were already up and about and by the looks of it, just about everyone was as pumped for the months ahead as he was.

Katsuki Bakugo and Eijiro Kirishima were just as fired up as ever, with the former firing explosive blasts from his palms onto Kirishima's super hard Unbreakable form to test its durability, to which he took it like a tank; Momo Yaoyorozu was feverishly reading books of all kinds, both studying books and books on internal compositions that aids her Creation Quirk, apparently, the party they had the day before was the only day she didn't spend studying over the holidays and was now catching up, despite studying for weeks; Rikido Sato was still asleep on the sofa from last night, still in his casual clothes, apparently, everyone wanted to see the limit of his powers by watching him eat a whole box of chocolates that he received as a present, and while it was impressive to see him overpower half the men in class 1-A in an arm wrestling contest, he quickly got tired and fell straight to sleep; Midoriya could also make out the sprinting figure of Tenya Iida outside, doing morning laps around their dorm to stay in good shape, and at the meal tables was Shoto Todoroki, having a standard cereal breakfast and Ochaco Uraraka, having eggs and bacon with a glass of orange juice. Before Midoriya could even say good morning, the brown-haired girl noticed him and gave a hearty smile.

"Good morning, Deku!" Uraraka called happily, which surprised Midoriya greatly, as she spotted him the moment his foot touched the last stair.

"G-Good Morning, Uraraka..." Midoriya smiled nervously as he too started his day with a nutritional bowl of cereal and sat opposite Uraraka.

"Excited for the new semester? I can't wait to get started!" Uraraka spoke with a nice chipper attitude, not knowing that she leaned in close to Midoriya, as was her trademark.

" _So close..._ " Midoriya swooned in his thoughts, liking Uraraka's positive can-do attitude.

"Yeah, me neither...It'll be another fun semester, Uraraka..." Midoriya spoke hopefully, raising a loving smile from the girl in front of her. But before she can reply, her thoughts drifted, causing her to blush even more so than usual.

"W-Well, better be off to get ready!" Uraraka spoke hurriedly, standing up and speeding towards the staircase faster than Midoriya can say that she hasn't finished her breakfast.

"What was that all about?" Asked Midoriya, confused as to why Uraraka went from having a nice conversation over breakfast to running faster than a Recipro Burst powered Iida. And as he thought of the class president, so he did appear, having finished his morning jog. Iida walked over to Midoriya.

"Is something the matter with Uraraka? I saw her run rather perculiarly for the stairs just now." Iida asked, waving his arms around in a robotic-like fashion.

"I'm not sure, Iida." Midoriya replied in confusion. "Uraraka's been acting strange lately. One second we're having a conversation, next thing, she changes the subject or bolts in the opposite direction. Is something troubling her?" Iida could see the confusion in Midoriya's face before patting his shoulder in comfort.

"Don't worry, Midoriya. These things resolve themselves in time. I'm sure Uraraka's worried about the upcoming exams, is all. Once she's confident she'll pass, I'm positive she'll be back to her old dynamic attitude!" Iida's words resonated well with Midoriya, suddenly it became so obvious, of course she was nervous about the exam. It's why Bakugo and Kirishima are more fired up than usual and how Iida was doing laps more often. The pre-exam jitters would get anybody like that.

"Sure! Thanks, Iida!" Midoriya smiled happily to the hero in training that would be considered his best friend. But Midoriya and Iida's hypothesis couldn't have been more wrong if they tried. While upstairs and in the sanctuary of her room, Uraraka sat at the base of her bed, her hands hugging her face while the girl herself was in a battle of wits.

"I have to keep my feelings in check...I can't let myself get distracted...Why...Why can't I just tell Deku how I feel...?" Uraraka's eyes were filled with tears, the conflict in her mind reaching breaking point, all because Aoyama had to ask if she liked Midoriya. She didn't know what to think anymore.

Once the pre-morning activities were completed between all students, they individually set off for the UA's main building for their first lessons of the day. The Winter chill was strong at this time, and none felt the cold more than Tsuyu Asui, who was shaking like a leaf despite the many layers of clothes she wore; her Frog Quirk was at a disadvantage in the cold weather, being cold-blooded herself, Midoriya felt sorry for the mutant hero. Finally reaching the comfort of the main building, the class arrived at their homeroom, waiting to be welcomed by the homeroom teacher, Eraser Head, or more commonly referred to as Aizawa. Once seated, Midoriya looked to see Uraraka had her eyes forward, focused and determined, it was a rare sight to see the otherwise happy-go-lucky Uraraka so stern. Before Midoriya could ask Uraraka what was wrong, the door banged open to reveal the even more stern homeroom teacher, Aizawa.

"Morning, Class." Aizawa grumbled in his usual fashion, before taking his place at the front of the class. "Alright, final exams are coming up, and we're making preparations as of today."

" _Right off the bat?_ " The class gasped mentally in unison, always surprised by Aizawa's words.

"As you know, you spent all of last semester developing your Quirks to be even stronger and develop new moves to give you more diversity in combat scenarios. Some of you even got first hand experience in villain combat with your internships.

How could Midoriya forget? The internships provided many lessons, both in combat and as a hero in general, as did both Uraraka, Tsuyu and Kirishima, who were also present on the raid of Kai Chisaki's main base of operations.

"However, what you most likely don't know is that even with all your training and development, you're not gonna go far without working with the heroes around you, combining your force of numbers with your Quirks. No matter if it's rescuing civilians or battling villains, whether you're pro heroes, sidekicks or interns, heroes who don't work as a team are better off not being heroes at all." These statements made the class gulp, Aizawa's statements always struck a nasty chord with the class for his honest approach to lessons. "Which is why, for the final exam, your main focus will be..." Aizawa flicked a remote onto a projector which when flashed onto the front wall, revealed the words "TEAM COMBINATION QUIRK ATTACKS".

"So, that's what we're doing." Midoriya gasped in awe, excited at the idea of using One For All, the Quirk he inherited from All Might in conjunction with the wide variety of Quirks in the class.

"Of course, there'll still be the usual written exam, but this will be the focus of your exam preparations. Alone, your Quirks are formidable, can bring down villains and save civilians. But as a team, the possibilities of the different Quirks you'll encounter become limitless. For this final exam, you'll be separated into pairs, just like the exam at the start of summer, develop team combination Quirk attacks and use that to overcome the obstacles we set. And I hope you'll all pass." Aizawa's eyes glared at the five dropouts of the last final exam, namely Kirishima, Sato, Ashido, Kaminari and Sero, who all looked sheepishly away, hoping to do better this time around. "This will be different now as it was then, since now, you'll have three months to prepare with your teammate and become stronger from it. Oh, and no relying on the Support class for help, this is _your_ exams, not theirs. Plus it's about using your Quirk in conjunction with others, using equipment will cheapen that teamwork." There came audible sighs of annoyance from most of the class; Midoriya knew this would be the most likely outcome, but was still sad he couldn't rely on the Support class' ace student, Mei Hatsume for help on this one, or should he say, Hatsume will be sad for being unable to test more of her 'babies' out on him.

"Once you get your teammate, we'll begin training right away. Alright, here's the teams." Aizawa presses another button on the projector that began to generate two names at a time. The air of the class was thick with anticipation as the 20 students eagerly waited for the names being drawn. Finally, the first set of names were drawn:

 **Katsuki Bakugo and Minoru Mineta.**

"What the fuck?! I've got that wimpy loser for a partner?! That's bullshit!" Was the immediate response from Bakugo with a mad explosion on the defenceless table, while peering at the tiny Mineta, who was equally as angry for different reasons.

"I didn't get a girl again?!" Cried the perverse Mineta. "It's like the school's deliberately trying to stop me partnering with girls!"

"Unlike the practical exam from the start of summer, where we choose each pair based on overcoming individual weaknesses, these partnerships are randomised." Aizawa explained before continuing. "You don't get to choose who you are partnered with as pro heroes, so you have to be ready for any Quirk you're allied with. Understood?" The answer was still clearly no, but Bakugo and Mineta both sat down grumbling to themselves as Midoriya was caught in the middle of it. "Alright, next..." The names spun once more and landed on:

 **Momo Yaoyorozu and Denki Kaminari**

"Sweet!" The blonde haired electric user hollered in victory. "No way am I failing this time with the smartest in the class on my side!"

"No way am I _passing_ with the densest in the class on my side." Momo Yaoyorozu corrected as she sank in her chair in defeat, ignoring Mineta's pleas for a partner exchange. Then, the next names appeared:

 **Eijiro Kirishima and Rikido Sato**

"Us two again, huh?" Kirishima smirked with his toothy grin. "We'll definitely pass this time!"

"You got it! We're not muscle heading our way out of this one!" The now recovered Sato declared in passion. The next names appeared:

 **Yuga Aoyama and Tooru Hagakure**

"C'est magnifique!" The French loving Aoyama spoke happily. "We shall pass this exam with flying colours, mademoiselle!"

"Okay, is anyone else like super worried right now?" The invisible girl, Tooru, spoke with uncertainty in her voice that the student that passes exams by the skin of his teeth is on her side. The next names were chosen:

 **Hanta Sero and Mezo Shoji**

"Sweet!" The tape-elbowed Sero grinned happily with this result. "Won't let you down, big guy!"

"Just don't fail and leave me in the dust like last time." Shoji spoke with his dupli-arm forming a mouth to allow him to speak. The next names showed up:

 **Fumikage Tokoyami and Shoto Todoroki**

"A good result." Smiled the bird-faced Tokoyami. "Let's pass together, Todoroki." Then from his shadow came his sentient Quirk, Dark Shadow, who gave an encouraging thumbs up.

"I'll be counting on you." The half ice, half fire user, Todoroki nodded in satisfaction with this result as the next names appeared.

 **Koji Koda and Kyoka Jirou**

"Us two again, hm?" The earphone earlobed girl chuckled and looked to the shy animal talker. "Let's do our best again, okay?" Being shy, Koda nodded with a little blush, prompting a giggle from Jirou. Next up were...

 **Mina Ashido and Tenya Iida**

"Woohoo! Class president's on my side!" The pink haired, pink skinned Ashido celebrated. "We'll pass this thing for sure!"

"Of course! Happy to be paired with you!" Iida bowed charismatically, though did have reservations on how he'll fair with the second "densest" in the class. The next names appeared.

 **Tsuyu Asui and Mashirao Ojiro**

"A result that's to be expected." The tailed Ojiro chuckled. "Let's do our best, Asui." But Tsuyu was still shivering from the cold under her many layers of clothes, only muttering a pitiful...

"C-C-Call me...T-T-Tsuyu..." The frog-like girl spoke with a weak thumbs up. Midoriya tried to do a head count to see if anybody else was still unpicked; if his thinking was accurate, he was the only one left that wasn't chosen and he was stuck with the other person not chosen yet, but the constant whirl of names made him forget which ones have been chosen again. That was until the names finally appeared, one that made Uraraka's heart stop for a second...

 **Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka**

If this happened six months ago, Uraraka would have been delightfully happy, but now, when her feelings for her partner were all over the place, this couldn't have been the worst match up in the history of match-ups! Uraraka peered over to Midoriya, who gave her a gentle smile from across the class.

"Let's do our best, Uraraka." Midoriya smiled, waving his scarred hand at the emotionally mixed up girl.

" _I'M DOOMED!_ " Uraraka squealed in her head in utter despair, knowing that if she and Deku were to team up: one of two things were bound to happen: their feelings would blossom into a beautiful flower and the two pass, but Uraraka told herself not to get distracted by such notions, or the most likely outcome: they fail, because Uraraka was the unfocused, love stricken klutz.

"Well, that about wraps that up." Aizawa spoke as he turned the projector off. "I'll be overseeing the ten groups and making sure you're up to speed. Now if you'll like to make your way to test site gamma, we'll-" But Aizawa didn't finish his sentence before Uraraka piped up.

"Sensei, I request a trade." Uraraka spoke as she stood up.

"SOLD!" Came the annoying cries of Mineta. Uraraka's outburst confused Midoriya, why would she not want to partner with him? Now he was certain things weren't quite right.

"Sorry, Uraraka, But you had an equal chance at being partnered with anyone else, just like everybody else." Aizawa stated. "Your partner is your partner til the end of semester. If you don't like it, then you can both fail together. Now back to my initial instructions before being rudely interrupted: make your way to test site Gamma on the double." With that, Aizawa headed off there now, but not before heading to the teacher's lounge to pick up Eri, who wanted to see more of Midoriya in action. The others packed up their things and headed out too, but not before Midoriya raced over to Uraraka in worry.

"Hey, are you okay?" Asked Midoriya gently, if past experience has taught Midoriya something, it's that if his friends started showing strange signs, it was best to support them in any way he could.

"I'm...fine..." Uraraka spoke and hurried out to join the rest of the class.

"What could be the matter with her...?" Midoriya puzzled, as unknown to him, Mineta had heard the question Midoriya pondered to himself and answered it for him.

"PM-" Mineta said, but before he could even finish the answer, he received a painful smack to the face from Tsuyu's tongue, which was still strong despite a weakened Tsuyu. This leaves the question of what Uraraka was going through unanswered and Midoriya hoped he would reach the answer before Winter's end, or their hero careers will be over before it even began...

 **A/N: Oooooooooh! The start of a new fanfic is well underway! What do you think? I hope I haven't made any characters out of character or anything. Now before you finish, I need a little advice: should Uraraka's love issues be sorted as quickly as possible or only sorted on the exam itself? Whichever way works fine, but I'm more leaning towards the quickly as possible route: I prefer writing love connections, not love conflicts. But lemme know by review or PM, your advice will be super helpful. Anyway, enough of my prattle, hope you liked the chapter and look forward to the next one! Bye bye!**


	2. Training with Uraraka

**Training With Uraraka**

The first thing the students do before commencing training is to put on their hero costumes. Midoriya still wore his green jumpsuit with black elbow and knee pads, the metal face mask that hung around his neck and the recent additions: customised boots and gloves crafted by Mei Hatsume that allowed him to perform Shoot Style and improve his air blasts for long range attacks. Once he and the rest of the boys were suited into their hero clothes, they joined the girls of the group. Midoriya spotted Uraraka in her hero costume, the usual black skin-tight bodysuit, with a pink belt, collar, ball-shaped gauntlets and large boots. Uraraka glanced towards Midoriya, who waved to Uraraka to try and break the ice, but the moment she knew Midoriya was looking her way, she panicked and faced away to walk towards the training grounds.

"What's wrong with her today...?" Questioned Midoriya sadly, but didn't have time to question it as he jumped out of his skin when a small explosion occured right beside his face as the perpetrator was Bakugo, now dressed in his hero costume, with large grenade shaped gauntlets, black vest, baggy pants and an eye mask with an explosion-like design on the tips.

"Hey, loser! Stop day dreaming and get moving!" The impatient and angry Bakugo growled as Midoriya was forced out of his thoughts and walked with the rest of the class to test site Gamma, a large dome shaped building where inside, lots of artificial rock formations covered a vast majority of the ground, with spectator stands all around it. Aizawa was already sitting at the spectator stands with the silver-haired Eri, sitting next to him; she scanned the crowd of students and when she spotted Midoriya she waved happily, prompting the same response from her rescuer.

"Alright, when you're ready, make a start. Your first job is to figure out how your Quirks can be used in partnership with one another and build attacks based on it. You'll want at least five by the time the exams come around, any more will be to your advantage. Now move out." Aizawa instructed, using a microphone connected to a PA, so all the students could hear his gruff voice from all the way up at the stands. Everyone split off into their pairs and headed to their own area where they can practice in peace, while most had no problem with it, Bakugo was still angry that he had to be paired with Mineta, while the feeling was mutual, and Uraraka and Midoriya walked in silence to a nice secluded spot in the rock formations. The two were alone now and there was nothing either of them could do to escape their interactions.

"S-So...How does your Super Strength work with my Zero Gravity, Deku?" Uraraka finally spoke, unable to avoid her love interest anymore. Midoriya wanted nothing more than to drill Uraraka for information why she was so distant, but Midoriya knew time was of the essence and ignored his intuitions for now. Deku suddenly pulled from his belt satchel several notebooks, each worn with wear and tear and had mountains of notes on each, making the quiet and reclusive Uraraka gasp in surprise to how much notes Midoriya brought along.

"You couldn't have asked for a better partner, Uraraka." Smiled Midoriya confidently. "I knew that team building exercises might have been part of the final exam and brought these along. Over Christmas, I began formulating several strategems with each member of the class in mind and how effective each strategy was. While I wasn't able to form a lot of strategies with the other power-centred Quirks like Todoroki or Kacchan's, you...were actually one of the best partners I could have hoped for." This remark from Midoriya only made Uraraka blush, but she quickly shook her head, trying to stay focused.

"A-And? What did you plan...?" Asked Uraraka, peering at the covers of each notebook until Midoriya picked one and showed Uraraka, on it, was a crudely drawn Midoriya and Uraraka flying in mid-air.

"I had several ideas of how to integrate your Zero Gravity with my One- Er...Super Strength." Midoriya explained, almost revealing the true nature of his Quirk. "But first, have you managed to master making yourself float with your Quirk yet?" Uraraka gulped and looked away, in truth, she hadn't done any training at all during the break and for some reason, her Quirk was only getting weaker to the point where she was back to puking whenever she tried lifting herself.

"No..." Uraraka sighed with no further response. Midoriya chuckled nervously to this, most of his formulas were based on Uraraka having mastery of her Quirk and could float in the air too.

"D-Don't worry, it just means we'll have fewer moves when the exam comes..." Midoriya spoke to reassure Uraraka. " _A lot fewer..._ " Midoriya spoke to himself. "But let's start with a few warm-up moves. Here, make me light." Midoriya held out his hand for Uraraka to touch. This made the girl blush, but not wanting to ignore Midoriya's request, quickly touched his palm and retracted it back, making Midoriya float up into the air. "Whoa, whoa!" Midoriya had to hold onto Uraraka to keep his balance, not used to being so light, but only causing Uraraka to blush more and look away from Midoriya. "S-Sorry, my fault!" Midoriya backed away slightly, hopping in place to keep his balance.

"I-It's okay...S-So what are you planning to do, Deku...?" Uraraka asked looking at the floating Midoriya, who suddenly stomped the ground and floated into the air, high above the rocks below and got a feel for being so high up. The other students noticed Midoriya being so high up and gasped in awe at such a sight. Uraraka looked up to the floating Deku in wonder, with him being so high up, she was free to admire him from afar, not knowing she made a fatal mistake: she pressed her fingers together out of instinct, cancelling her Zero Gravity on Midoriya and by the time she realised what she had done, Midoriya was already falling back to Earth. "Deku!!" Cried Uraraka in shock at what she just done, but unlike in the entrance exam, Midoriya was too far away to slap with her hand and reactivate her Quirk on him. Instead, Midoriya activated his One For All - Full Cowl and used a 10% Detroit Smash on the ground, using the air pressure to cancel his fall and land on the ground, but in doing so, blew Yaoyorozu and Kaminari away with it, along with some new equipment Yaoyorozu was crafting.

"Ahh, s-so sorry, Kaminari, Yaoyorozu!" Midoriya stammered in apology. Uraraka raced to see that Midoriya was safe, and sighed in relief. Her daydreaming of Deku nearly cost him another trip to the hospital. She kept saying to herself to keep herself focused.

But this did not happen. Over the course of the week, Midoriya and Uraraka tried many forms of combat maneuvers together, but all failed massively. First, Uraraka tried making a boulder float for Midoriya to catapult for huge damage on enemies, while reducing the damage from the recoil thanks to Uraraka's Quirk; but when Midoriya charged his Full Cowl to 20%, having more tolerance to this form now, Uraraka already reached her limit and puked rainbow coloured vomit, cancelling the effect of the zero gravity and when Midoriya punched the boulder, it shattered on impact as opposed to launching it away, while the feat was impressive, it was not what they were going for, the recoil made Midoriya's hand sting, and they were down one boulder for practice. Later, Uraraka managed to make herself float without puking as a result, Midoriya planned to launch her with 5% Full Cowl on, any more than that and he feared launching her too strong and overshooting the target, which this time was a training dummy that Uraraka would use the momentum of Midoriya's throw to knock out her opponent; Midoriya took her by the arm and threw her with all that his Full Cowl had, but Uraraka's mind wandered once more, losing her focus and crashed straight into the training dummy, making on-lookers cringe in pain and Aizawa, who was looking on, smack his palm to his forehead. Even on the Friday, Midoriya tried doing simple exercises with Uraraka to try and help her master more of her Quirk, seeing if she could lift both Midoriya and herself at the same time, but she couldn't do it, before they were even up more than two feet in the air, she quickly dropped both, ran behind the nearest rock and vomited once more. Out of the weakness of her own Quirk or for something else?

Meanwhile, the other students were making strides in their progress. Ashido and Iida mastered using Ashido's acid as a lubricant for Iida's jet engines to slide to their targets as opposed to running, and they were running laps around the course much faster than Iida could on his own. The equipment Yaoyorozu crafted was starting to bear fruit as it came in the form of many electric powered weapons including a sword, shield, staff and a backpack generator to hold more electricity, and didn't require much electricity to function, bypassing Kaminari's weakness of becoming stupid after repeated uses. Tooru and Aoyama made a way to blind opponents using Tooru's refracted light while Aoyama could blast them with his navel laser, all in the space of a second, enough for Aoyama's drawback to be reduced and in his own words: made them look dazzling while doing so. Even Bakugo was making progress with Mineta gathering a bunch of Mineta's sticky balls, and using his explosion to scatter the balls all around the battlefield, giving Mineta an instant advantage over his enemies, sticking them to the ground while giving him lots of balls to bounce on. But Midoriya and Uraraka? They barely made any progress at all!

Midoriya had finished getting changed back into his normal clothes, having finished training for the day, but when he emerged from the changing rooms, about to head back to the dorms, Aizawa was waiting for him, with Eri at his feet.

"What's going on?" Asked Aizawa bluntly.

"What do you mean, Aizawa-Sensei?" Midoriya asked nervously.

"You know what's wrong. You and Uraraka haven't made any new abilities yet, while everyone else has at least one under their belt so far. Then there was her request to trade partners before it even started. Is there something going on between you two that I should know about?" Midoriya looked down to Eri who was sad that her biggest hero was getting into trouble, and more to the point, he couldn't lie in front of her.

"Honestly, Aizawa-Sensei, I have no clue either...I've prepared a whole list of combat manoeuvers with Uraraka in mind, but none of them seem to be working." Midoriya replied; it would have been easy to pin the blame on Uraraka, she was the one who kept botching his strategies, but he knew that whatever was bothering her was his fault too, so it was his responsibility as well that things weren't going to plan.

"Well I suggest you get a clue, and fast. Just like in the hero business, your Quirks aren't the only factors when combating evil, you also have to have a good level of trust with those you battle alongside. I'm sure you know the results of what happens to heroes who don't cooperate, even with the strongest Quirks." Aizawa spoke, making Midoriya remember the provisional licence exam, both Todoroki and Inasa Yoarashi from Shiketsu were at bad terms with each other and it cost them the exam. Though him and Uraraka's relationship was nowhere near as rocky, if they didn't improve it before the exams, they'd be heading in the same direction. Knowing this, Midoriya bowed to his sensei.

"I'm sorry, Sensei! I'll do better once the weekend is over!" Midoriya apologised and lifted his head back up.

"M-Mr Deku...?" Piped the young Eri nervously. "Are you going to be okay?" Midoriya felt bad for Eri, ever since the two met, Midoriya has never let her down, but now to see Midoriya fail so much, it was only natural Eri would be worried. Bending down to her level, Midoriya continued to smile for her.

"Of course, Eri." Midoriya said. "Uraraka and I will pass this exam and I hope you'll be there cheering for us." Eri looked to Midoriya and smiled back.

"Yes!" Eri spoke happily, making Aizawa growl at all the soppy stuff happening before him.

Midoriya began to make his way to the entrance once Aizawa and Eri headed back to the teacher's lounge. Upon the doors opening to the outside, Midoriya shivered immensely; it was already dark out and it looked like it was going to snow. But before he could make the five minute journey to the warm dorms, Midoriya spotted a figure sitting on the steps, hugging her legs and face red from the cold. It was Uraraka. Quickly, Midoriya went to see her.

"Uraraka! What are you doing sitting there?" Cried Midoriya in worry, causing Uraraka to gasp at Midoriya's presence. "It's freezing out and you'll catch a nasty cold!" But Uraraka remained slumped over in sadness.

"I'm fine...Deku..." Uraraka weakly spoke. Midoriya knew that now was the time to challenge Uraraka, to see why her fighting style was slipping.

"What's wrong, Uraraka?" Asked Midoriya. "Back at the Battle Trials and Sports Festival, our teamwork was unbeatable. But now we can barely form even a basic coordinated attack. What's causing you to be like this?" Uraraka still remained slumped and could barely look at Midoriya.

"I don't know..." Said Uraraka sadly, but this didn't appease Midoriya who placed his hands on her shoulders and looked the startled Uraraka in the eyes.

"You have to tell me what's wrong, Uraraka!" Midoriya yelled desperately. "Have I done something wrong?! If I have, please tell me! I can't save someone if I don't know what's wrong with them! So please, I have to know so I can save you, Uraraka!" By this time, Uraraka's eyes were overflowing with tears, that Midoriya is willing to go so far for her; she wanted nothing more than to tell him that she loved him and her inability to coordinate with him was her trying to not let her feelings get in the way of her performance...But she couldn't...she just couldn't...

"I'm sorry, Deku!!" Uraraka cried and dashed straight for the dorms, her sobbing cries echoed through the school. Midoriya looked to her running figure with deep pain and despair. He saved the Quirk and hero hating Kota from his hatred and now the lad looks up to him as a hero, he saved Eri from the clutches of a ruthless organisation, seeking to exploit her Quirk, he saved her, not just physically but emotionally too, he even saved Todoroki from the shackles of his hatred towards his father. But this was a whole new challenge. As it was, it didn't look like there was anything he could do to save her, so Midoriya walked back to the dorm to ask the others if they knew anything. For the first time since acquiring One For All, he felt utterly powerless. But what he didn't know was that behind the entrance doors and inside the main building was Kirishima who heard the entire conversation and he too felt sadness at such a scene.

"Midoriya...Uraraka..." Kirishima growled, clutching his fists, wanting to help, but didn't know how.

Later on that evening, after Midoriya and Uraraka were off to bed, the other students sat in the common area's sofas in front of the fireplace, going into more detail of Midoriya's predicament. Kirishima, Iida, Todoroki, Jirou, Kaminari, Yaoyorozu, Mineta, Tsuyu, Sero, Ashido and Shoji all gathered round to discuss how to help their friend.

"I don't get it, him and Uraraka always seemed like good friends, but now the two can't even be in the same room together..." Kirishima grumbled.

"I agree." Iida said. "Uraraka is still friendly with everyone else, as far as I've seen, but when she's close to Midoriya, it's like her positive switch turns off and heads in the opposite direction."

"Did something happen between them?" Asked Ashido.

"It can't have been from Midoriya." Shoji said. "He doesn't seem the type of guy to get a girl angry, at least not intentionally."

"What's worse, if things continue as they are, they'll fail the upcoming exam for certain..." Yaoyorozu spoke sadly.

"I've been...friends with Uraraka...for a while now..." Spoke Tsuyu between pants as she was sitting directly next to the fire, warming up after another cold day. "I can...Safely say...Her behaviour...Is strange..."

"Come on, we can't give up on Midoriya and Uraraka! I'm sure Midoriya would do the same for any of us!" Kirishima encouraged, but before they could discuss the matter further, they were joined by a new guest.

"Excusez-moi, but I couldn't help but overhear you talking about Midoriya?" Asked Aoyama, the laser firing student asked, creeping into the conversation, scaring a few of the students who didn't notice him.

"Midoriya and Uraraka are acting weird." Todoroki summarised it in a nutshell.

"Ever since they've gotten back from the holidays, Uraraka's been very distant from Midoriya, and it's costing them the exam." Jirou explained further.

"Hey, you're friends with Midoriya, right, Aoyama?" Asked Kirishima. "Do you know what's going on?" Aoyama took a couple of seconds to ponder on this, and remembered something crucial.

"Oh! Could it have been ze question I asked Uraraka during ze Summer exam, non?" Aoyama asked. Finally, the group struck gold. Everyone leaned in to hear more, well, almost everyone, Tsuyu was still leaning against the fire place keeping warm, but still listened well.

"What did you ask?" Gulped Kaminari, with the group on the edge of their seat. Getting into a pose, now that he was the centre of attention, he answered...

"I asked Uraraka if she liked Midoriya."

It was as if 11 minds suddenly clicked in unison. The great mystery that stumped even Iida and Yaoyorozu was blown wide open, all from the testimony of the least expected witness. Each face lit up, both in shock or amusement. Kaminari, Ashido and Sero were bursting out laughing, amused at Midoriya and Uraraka being in love and the obviousness of the whole situation; Mineta cried out in anguish as already one girl in his class' heart was stolen by another, if he didn't get a move on, they'll all be gone; everyone else exclaimed in surprise, as if someone just revealed the bad guy in a murder movie before the climax.

"And? What did she say?" Asked a feverent Kirishima to which Aoyama shrugged.

"Je ne sais pas, I do not know." Aoyama responded. "We were hanging on a rail being sucked in by Thirteen's Black Hole when I asked ze question. By the time she realised ze question, she let go of ze rail and ze question hasn't been brought up since." Just then, Ashido remembered something crucial too in her fit of laughter. Sitting up from her rolling around, she explained.

"I asked something like that as well...When I asked her, she started floating and looked like she was in her own little world." Ashido confessed.

"It all seems so obvious now." Yaoyorozu spoke in clarity.

"Yeah! Uraraka's got a major crush on Midoriya!" Kirishima concluded with a manly smack on the coffee table, like he saw in the video games, whenever characters came to a shocking conclusion. "She's not mad or upset at Midoriya, she's just love shy and can't get in the groove of training cus she gets distracted thinking about him." Thinking back to that scene he witnessed a few hours earlier, it made so much sense now, he felt pity for Uraraka, being unable to tell the one you love that you love them must be the worst feeling ever, and worst of all, Midoriya doesn't even know.

"Well, that's meeting adjourned then?" Asked Shoji through his dupli-arm mouth. "If it's matters that are beyond our control, there's nothing more we can do, right?"

"But it is within our control, Shoji!" Said Iida. "For Midoriya and Uraraka are still love struck and can't convey their feelings! If nothing is done, then failing their exam will be the least on their minds!"

"They won't love each other..." Sighed Ashido, sad to see two star crossed lovers unable to find one another.

"Then it's obvious what we gotta do!" Kirishima declared. "We gotta knock their heads together and make them see they're in love and they'll snap out of it!"

"How do we do that?" Asked Aoyama. "Midoriya's oblivious to her feelings and Uraraka won't admit them easily."

"If there's one thing my dad's crappy music's taught me..." Jirou began. "It's that love will find a way. We just have to get through to them somehow!" But before they could brainstorm for ideas, Tsuyu stood up from the side of the fireplace and headed upstairs, prompting the others to look at Tsuyu in concern.

"I have a plan...Stay here, everyone..." Tsuyu panted, climbing the stairs until she reached the fourth floor, one flight down from where her own room was and arrived outside Uraraka's room, giving the door a knock loud enough for Uraraka to hear.

"C-Come in." Uraraka called, prompting Tsuyu to open the door. The room was chilly, but Tsuyu fought through it, her friend was having a crisis and she would be there to help. Tsuyu crossed Uraraka's surprisingly normal room to find the chestnut haired girl lying in bed, but not sleeping as the covers were still drawn. "T-Tsuyu, what a surprise, how can I help?" Tsuyu took two simple glances to figure out exactly what was going on, the first was Uraraka's eyes, they were red all over and Tsuyu could see the glistening of hastily wiped away tears under her eyes, and the second was her pillow, it was soaked through with tears. Tsuyu now knew that her friend was in need and she would be the one to help her. Tsuyu sat next to her, letting the leftover body heat Uraraka generated on the blankets warm Tsuyu up slightly.

"Ochaco...do you remember last semester when you were there to help me voice my feelings to Midoriya, Kirishima, Iida, Todoroki and Yaoyorozu...The night we first moved into the dorms...?" Tsuyu began.

"Of course, y-you were really upset that day...Why...?" Asked Uraraka. Tsuyu's gaze went from her long shivering feet to Uraraka's tear filled eyes.

"Because I know when someone is hurting. So just like you were there for me when I was in a pinch, let me be there for you now. What's causing you to be so distant from Midoriya? If it's anything he's done, let me talk to him and you can tell him. This can't keep up, or you and Midoriya are going to fail the final exam. Please...Ochaco...I want to help you..." Tsuyu felt tears well up in her eyes, but she didn't care, she was going to get through to her, no matter what.

But her pleads fell on deaf ears. Uraraka leaned forward and hugged Tsuyu, comforting the frog girl, even warming her up a little.

"Thanks for your concern, but really, I'm fine." Uraraka spoke softly. "I'm just feeling under the weather right now. Don't worry about it."

"Ochaco..." Tsuyu gasped, now knowing the gravity of the situation; the fact that Uraraka would lie to her best friend, even when both already knew the answer, and worse, that Uraraka couldn't even tell her best friend was the most heart breaking of all. She parted from the hug before standing up again. "Sorry for the intrusion." Tsuyu turned and left Uraraka's room, leaving the lovesick girl to her privacy. Descending the staircase, she arrived back at the common area and sat herself back down in front of the fireplace, rubbing her large hands together for warmth. The rest of the class remained quiet to hear Tsuyu's verdict.

"Well? How did it go?" Asked Sero, nervous to hear what Tsuyu had to say.

"Ochaco's worse than I thought...Even when I knew what was going through her head...she refused to let me in on it..." Tsuyu sobbed and wiped away her tears before looking at the rest of the group, determination now filling her eyes. "Count me in...We'll open her heart to Midoriya...Even if I have to...stay cold forever to do it."

"Hell yeah to that!!" Kirishima cheered, lifting the spirits of his 11 friends. "Alright, from this moment onwards, it's an intervention! We're gonna save Midoriya and Uraraka, or we might as well give up being heroes! Who's in?!" Kirishima laid out his hand and awaited everyone wanting to join his cause. Tsuyu slowly placed her oversized hand on Kirishima's hand, making him shiver at how cold her hand was.

"I already...said I was joining..." Tsuyu shivered.

"Ouuuiii!!" Aoyama called and placed his hand over Tsuyu's. "Midoriya is my friend! I shall weather this storm with him!"

"I'm in too!" Iida called slapping his hand on Aoyama's. "Both are my friends and it's my job to help them as best as I can, as both a friend and class president!" Then Todoroki placed his left hand on Iida's.

"I owe Midoriya a lot. He helped me through my darkness. I want to help him through his." Upon seeing Todoroki place his hand, Yaoyorozu placed her hand on his.

"Midoriya is a classmate and a friend. To ignore his plight would not be very lady-like." Yaoyorozu smiled, but her smile turned to a scowl when Mineta placed his hand on her's, not to help Midoriya or Uraraka, but to put his hand on Yaoyorozu's.

"Midoriya's a good friend, I wanna help him, blah, blah, blah." Mineta quickly concluded to savour this moment. Next came Ashido, placing his hand on Mineta's.

"I feel like I'm to blame for this mess. I wanna do my best to fix it. Besides, Uraraka's a good friend." The pink skinned girl smiled, unknowingly making Mineta cry tears of joy as his hand was squeezed between two girls' hands, making the week of hell with Bakugo seem like a distant memory. Sero placed his hand on Ashido's.

"Personally, it makes no difference to me, but I do wanna see where this goes." Sero spoke honestly. Next came Jirou, placing her hand on Sero's.

"Midoriya was awesome at the culture festival. Can't let a guy like him trip up now." Jirou answered simply. Kaminari came next, placing his hand on Jirou's.

"There's no way I'm backing out now. I wanna see where this goes!" Kaminari grinned, all fired up. Finally came, Shoji, placing one of his dupli-arms on Kaminari's.

"Midoriya showed a lot of courage at the training camp. I don't want to see him fall to something like this..." Shoji said. With all 12 members in agreement, their hands locked in unison as they had one goal: get Midoriya and Uraraka to realise their feelings and become an unstoppable team. Kirishima grinned.

"Alright!! I hereby call this operation 'Project Green Tea!'" Kirishima announced, causing confusion among the classmates. "Y'know, the green in Midoriya's name and tea in Ochaco?" The class took a second to think of this and collectively said "Oh!" in understanding. Kirishima lifted his hand, thereby lifting everyone else's and smacked it down, splitting everyone at once.

From this moment forward, Project Green Tea was officially created, and their one goal was to see to it that Midoriya and Uraraka would realise their feelings and pass the upcoming exams.

 **A/N: Yay! More fanfiction goodness! For those still confused about the name Green Tea to refer to Deku and Uraraka, basically the Japanese Kanji for Midori (緑) in Midoriya is Green, and the Japanese Kanji for Ocha (お茶) in Ochaco is Tea. I'm a nerd when it comes to Japanese texts, it's a curse. XD Anyhoo, what crazy ideas would you like to see Project Green Tea try to do to get them to fall in love? I have a bunch, one that may or may not have to do with snow ;) but I wanna hear your ideas too, I'm a man who listens to the people! And apologies if I didn't include Bakugo, Sato, Tooru, Koda, Ojiro and Tokoyami in on the schemes; Bakugo isn't very subtle, Tokoyami most likely wouldn't care and the others don't have too much of a personal connection to Deku and Uraraka. If you think they do, lemme know why and I'll think of a way to incorporate them. Well, that's all for now. See you in the next chapter, when Project Green Tea rolls out! Bye Bye!**


	3. The First Annual Snowball Fight

**The First Annual Snowball Fight**

We turn our attention back in time, on the Wednesday of the week of failure for Midoriya and Uraraka. Midoriya was currently in the teacher's lounge, sitting on the comfortable sofas they had stationed there. His right hand was still numb after all the failed rock catapult attempts that he and Uraraka tried to master; it was nowhere near as bad as all the times he broke his hand and fingers trying to use One For All, but he'll need to get an ice bag for it later. Midoriya sighed to himself, thinking of what he was going to do about Uraraka, which was when the door opened, revealing a friendly face: Toshinori Yagi, or more commonly referred to by his hero name: All Might. Still regressed into his super skinny self, the now retired Symbol of Peace smiled seeing Midoriya as did the boy seeing his hero come.

"All Might! Thanks for coming to see me at such short notice." Midoriya smiled happily.

"Not at all, young Midoriya." All Might spoke and sat down opposite of Midoriya. "I always said that I would be here to help you in any way I can." Then All Might grew serious as his dark, sunken eyes stared at Midoriya. "I assume you're here because you and Miss Uraraka are struggling with your training?" Midoriya's smile faded upon hearing this.

"Yeah, you hit the nail right on the head there, All Might." Midoriya said. "For three days now, Uraraka and I haven't been able to make a single team Quirk attack yet and it doesn't look like it's changing any time soon..."

"It's strange." All Might said rubbing his jagged chin, puzzled by this anomaly. "You and Miss Uraraka looked like you were good friends, practically inseparable. What's causing you to have so much friction?"

"I don't want to say it's Uraraka...But during the past few days, it looks like something's causing her to lose focus. Like she's worried about something...I wanna save her, All Might. But how can I save someone who doesn't need to be saved?"

"That's the most difficult type of person you can try and save, young Midoriya." All Might began. "On the surface, there may appear to be nothing wrong, but subconsciously, they may be going through terrible pain. Your friend, Miss Uraraka, sounds like she's that type. And worst of all, no amount of Quirks can save them if the threat is going on in here." All Might said, pointing to his head.

"Then what can I do?" Midoriya asked, looking to his mentor for answers.

"Sorry, young Midoriya, your guess is as good as mine. If Miss Uraraka isn't willing to share what's on her mind, then we can't do anything to help." All Might sighed, ashamed that once more, he could do nothing to help. Midoriya knew this would be the answer, but he was still disappointed by this outcome. "All I will say is that these upcoming exams will be the hardest test you will have faced thus far. Everything up until now will have been but a stepping stone leading to this. If Aizawa is pairing you off into teams to stockpile your skills, then it must be one where teamwork will play a crucial role, and having an unbreakable bond could mean the difference between victory and defeat. For someone like you, with the power of One For All, I have every confidence you'll succeed, but without teamwork, you'll never pass on your own. I believe that the key to passing this upcoming exam is to win Miss Uraraka's heart. Once you clear her mind and take away whatever is plaguing her so much, the exam will naturally fall into place. But fail to do it before the exam starts, then I'm afraid even I don't know what the future will hold. Remember what I said, young Midoriya, and I'm sure you'll pass."

Suddenly, the teacher's lounge turned black, and All Might began to fade into nothingness. Before Midoriya knew it, he was completely surrounded in darkness. The confused boy looked around frantically, but there was no sign of All Might or anything at all for that matter.

"All Might?!" Cried Midoriya, desperately looking around for his mentor. Suddenly, he spotted a crouching figure surrounded by the darkness. It was Uraraka! Midoriya ran to her, but the more he ran, it felt like the further she sunk into the black fog. "Uraraka!!!" Cried Midoriya, trying to get Uraraka's attention, but she didn't seem to notice him.

"Deku...Save me...Deku..." Uraraka's voice echoed.

"I'm right here, Uraraka, I'll save you, no matter what!!" Midoriya yelled, activating his Full Cowl and making a speedy dash towards Uraraka, but even that wasn't enough. Just then, a light appeared behind Midoriya, pulling him towards it. "No! Uraraka! Come back!!"

"Deku...Please...Save me..." Uraraka repeated, one last time, before she sunk completely in the darkness while Midoriya was pulled into the light.

"Urarakaaaaaa!!!" Cried Midoriya as with a bright flash of light, he was back in his dorm room, his breathing ragged, his entire body full of sweat and his hands shaking. It took Midoriya a second to realise that what he just witnessed was a dream and wasn't real, but took a little while longer to shake off the fear of it. Rising from his bed, he stretched his arms and got up out of bed, feeling a slight chill where his feet touched the floor. It wasn't until Midoriya drew back the curtains on the window that he saw why. It had snowed very heavily through the night and everywhere as far as the eye could see was blanketed in snow, making it a beautiful Winter's morning. It couldn't have come at a more convenient day too, as it was Saturday and with no school, it meant him and his friends can have lots of fun in the snow together. Feeling excitement at this, he turned to go and get ready, but not before noticing something on his balcony. It was safe of any snow, thanks to the shade it got from the balcony above his, but there was something there that made him sigh: more cheese from Aoyama.

"Really, Aoyama, more...?" Midoriya grumbled, but saw that it was arranged into a message, just like last time. While nowhere near as scary, it still raised an eyebrow from Midoriya...

"Fret not, mon amie. Help is on the way." The message wrote. Midoriya wondered what help he was referring to, the only help he needed was how to 'win Uraraka's heart'. If Aoyama had that magic formula, he'd be glad to receive it. But for now, Midoriya cleaned up the leftover cheese and resumed his morning activities. Once washed and dressed into his casual attire, Midoriya went downstairs to see many of his classmates up. Many of them were among Project Green Tea, including Kirishima, Yaoyorozu, Iida, Todoroki, Sero and Tsuyu.

"Good morning, everyone!" Midoriya greeted happily.

"Good morning, Midoriya!" Iida spoke loudly, while waving his arms around.

"Morning, dude!" Kirishima grinned excitedly, his mouth full with eggs from his breakfast. Midoriya sat down and helped himself to some cereal. "So, ready to have a blast out in the snow?" It was if Kirishima read Midoriya's mind and after he swallowed his mouthful of cereal, he answered.

"Sure am! I like to build a snowman during this time, so we could have a snowman building contest." Midoriya recommended, withholding the information that his snowman building skills are unparalleled, especially when it comes to making an All Might snowman, which he had many years experience in. Kirishima pondered for a second and grinned.

"I have a better idea..." Kirishima smirked, raising Midoriya's eyebrow in curiosity.

Once again, our focus shifts approximately 9 hours in the past, during the previous night. The 12 members of Project Green Tea were still in the meeting, still much to discuss.

"Alright, before we start, we need some ground rules we all need to abide by." Kirishima spoke to the rest of the team. "First and foremost, we can't tell Midoriya or Uraraka about our intentions."

"I disagree." Iida spoke. "It will mean Midoriya will know what he's up against and if he is with us, the plans will go a lot smoother."

"Yeah." Ashido agreed. "Having this valuable information and not sharing it with Midoriya seems a tad cruel."

"I have to agree with Kirishima." Yaoyorozu spoke logically. "If Aoyama's question to Uraraka caused her to be in this state, then no doubt Midoriya will feel the same apprehension. With both parties unable to muster their feelings, we will be no closer to completing our objective. And once he hears it from one of us, he'll be suspicious of our intentions. The only real way for them to overcome this is if one of them admits their feelings to the other." With this, the other nay-sayers, nodded in agreement to this. Iida didn't like lying to his friend, especially after the Hosu incident, but he had no choice, unlike that time, where vengeance was his only concern, this time, he was doing it to help his friend.

"I think it would also be a bad idea to include Bakugo in these plans." Todoroki suggested.

"Thank you!!" Mineta yelled happily, having a newly found hatred towards the yelling Bakugo.

"Why not? He may be a hothead, but he does have a powerful drive to get things done." Jirou objected. "If he joins Project Green Tea, he won't quit until Midoriya and Uraraka are together."

"While true his fiery passion can be a necessity, Bakugo has a deep seated hatred towards Midoriya." Todoroki explained. "If Bakugo found out the reason his rival is failing because of Uraraka's love, he'll get mad and attack them." Kirishima was Bakugo's best friend and even he could see this outcome happening.

"Yeah, gotta agree on this one." Kirishima sheepishly agreed, not liking the idea of keeping him in the dark, but endured it. "It's also a good idea to keep this from everyone else too, teachers, students, everyone. The less people know, the better. If everyone's trying to get the two together, they'll get suspicious. If they ask, you can let them know, but they gotta swear not to tell Midoriya or Uraraka."

"Even little Eri...?" Asked the still freezing Tsuyu, huddled next to the fire.

" _Especially_ Eri." Kirishima said. "The girl loves Midoriya just as much as Uraraka and will spill the beans to him. Better for her to stay in the dark on this one."

"Another rule we can have is no jealousy tactics." Said Ashido said.

"You mean try flirting with one of them in the hopes the other will get jealous?" Asked Shoji.

"Exactly." Ashido nodded. "So far they seem to be on uneven ground, adding jealousy to the mix will be giving them a reason to hate each other, and one of us if we try it."

"Fair point." Kirishima agreed.

"I'd say we need to be as fast as possible if we plan to succeed." Sero chimed in. "Even if we manage to get them in love, it'll mean jack if it's on the last day before the exam with no time to prepare moves."

"Then how the hell are we supposed to get them to fall in love with those impossible rules?!" Mineta barked negatively. "I've been trying to get a girlfriend all year and I've had no luck! How do you expect me to help someone else score in less time?!" Just then, he squealed as Jirou's earphone jack went straight into his ear for speaking so frankly.

"For starters, Midoriya isn't you." Jirou growled. But Kaminari looked out of the window briefly and caught a unique sight.

"Hey look guys! It's snowing." Kaminari grinned, causing them to rush out to the window to get a better look. But while everyone was excited that they would be getting snow in the morning, Kirishima began hatching the first plan to bring the two closer.

Back to the present...

"A snowball fight?" Gasped Midoriya in awe at such an idea.

"Totally!" Kirishima grinned. "We've been going through combat drills all year now, it'll be fun to put our combat practice and Quirks to good use when it's snowballs and not enemy attacks." Midoriya hadn't been to a snowball fight before, he didn't have much friends to play with when growing up, with the only way for him to use the snow was to build snowmen. He at least knew how to form a snowball, so that was something. Not wanting to pass on this opportunity, Midoriya nodded.

"Alright, Let's do it!" Midoriya cheered.

"Everyone so far is in agreement." Iida explained. "We were just waiting on you to agree and make preparations."

"Everyone's in agreement? You mean..." Midoriya questioned, when suddenly, Bakugo appeared from the steps wrapped up in snow gear.

"It's fucking snowing!!! Time to kill everyone here with my snowballs!!" Bakugo declared wildly and spotted Deku still eating breakfast. "Hey, Deku!! You've been a fucking disappointment all week!! Time to redeem yourself in a snowball fight! So hurry up and get dressed so we can get started!" Midoriya was only in his pants and t-shirt, and half way finished his breakfast.

"Says the guy who has Mineta on his exam team." Laughed Kaminari as he too came down the stairs, dressed in snow gear.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!" Bakugo yelled angrily. Midoriya quietly made his way past Bakugo before he could kill Kaminari before they even made it out to the snow. But before he made it to the stairs leading to the boy's dorms, a familiar face appeared from the stairs leading to the girl's dorms: Uraraka. She looked gorgeous in her snow gear, wearing a white jacket, white gloves, pink pants and brown boots. Midoriya blushed at such a lovely ensemble while Uraraka blushed back.

"Good morning...Deku..." Uraraka spoke, seemingly wanting to draw a line under what happened yesterday. Midoriya smiled.

"Good morning...Uraraka..." Midoriya replied, as the girl walked past him to join the girls. As she passed, Midoriya couldn't help but remember the haunting images he saw in his dream a few minutes prior. Looking to Uraraka mingling with the other girls happily, Midoriya clenched his fists. _"I'll save you, no matter what.._." He spoke to himself, but before he could go upstairs to get ready, a hand slapped itself on Midoriya's head.

"Hey, Deku!! You got wax in your ears or something?!" Came the eternally angry voice of Bakugo. "Get your ass upstairs and get ready so we can settle this!"

"O-Okay, Kacchan!" Midoriya nervously nodded, rushing to his room before Bakugo could motivate him with an explosion and got changed into his own snow gear, including a green coat and boots, black pants, a blue scarf and yellow gloves. Midoriya had no idea what this snowball fight was going to be about, but he couldn't shake the feeling it was going to be a tough battle...

Once all 20 students were assembled outside Heights Alliance, everyone was ready for combat. Everyone was in their snow gear to stave off the cold, even Tsuyu was participating, wearing lots of layers of clothes to stay warm. Midoriya admired her dedication to come out despite her bad reaction to the cold, but Tsuyu was doing it for him and Uraraka, she wanted nothing more than to stay curled up by the fire, but this mission took priority. And before everyone began, Kaminari spoke up right on time.

"Hey, before we start, I have a cool idea!" Kaminari spoke, trying not to sound too suspicious. "Why don't we go into the same pairs we have for the exam! Show off our training so far!" This suggestion sent shivers down Midoriya and Uraraka's spines and even Bakugo exclaimed in frustration.

"Fuck that!! I've been stuck with this midget all week, and gonna be stuck with him for the next eleven! No way!" Bakugo yelled.

"Yeah! Forget it! I wanna be paired with a girl!" Mineta yelled, voicing the same opinion as the night before, when Kirishima explained the plan.

"Sure, I mean you can always be paired with Midoriya." Kirishima suggested in a cunning twist of reverse psychology. Bakugo turned his hateful gaze at Midoriya before grabbing Mineta by the hood of his coat and dragged him away, much to the dissatisfaction of both. Each team got into their respective pairs: Bakugo with Mineta, Kaminari with Yaoyorozu, Kirishima with Sato, Aoyama with Hagakure, Sero with Shoji, Tokoyami with Todoroki, Koda with Jirou, Ashido with Iida, Tsuyu with Ojiro and lastly, the main pair, Midoriya with Uraraka. The two stood close together, but felt super uncomfortable with this idea. Then Aizawa and Eri, both wearing winter clothes, came from the main building of the school, tracking their way past the snow.

"Got your message about a snowball fight needing refereeing. Fine, I guess it'll be fun." Aizawa grumbled.

"Do your best, Mr Deku, Miss Uraraka!" Eri cheered happily, making Midoriya happy that she was on his side. Eri's winter gear consisted of a brown coat, cream coloured boots with black leg warmers, a green tartan patterned skirt, yellow gloves, a light pink scarf and cute white bunny earmuffs.

"Welcome everyone to the first ever Annual Snowball Fight." Aizawa begun. Making Midoriya question the idea of making it an annual event, but decided to roll with it. "The rules are as follows, you'll have five minutes to create as much snowballs as you can, use your Quirks if you want to. Once the five minutes are up, you'll have one minute to get into battle positions. Once that's up, you'll have thirty minutes to hit as much of your peers as you can. Don't worry, I'll be keeping track." Aizawa said this as he looked to the sky and brought out eyedrops, squirting a few drops on each eye to keep him from blinking too often. "Show no mercy, like you're having a snowball fight with villains. Every shot hit successfully nets you one point for your team. The team with the most points at the end of the 30 minutes will officially be declared Snow King or Snow Queen. There will be no harming others with your Quirks, only snowballs. That doesn't mean you can't use your Quirks for a competitive advantage, like Sero's tape or Mineta's sticky balls. If you hit me or Eri with a snowball or your Quirk, you will be deducted five points. You will not put anything in your snowballs that might hurt your opponent, things like rocks, ice shards or explosives; if these are discovered, the perpetrator will be disqualified. If you run out of snowballs before time is up, you can make more, but you must be standing still to do so."

"I see, so this means that it will be limited to snowball play and make sure to maximise fun." Midoriya mumbled to himself before mumbling incoherently to come up with many different strategies to beat this challenge. Uraraka couldn't help but giggle at this, she always found this amusing, despite her mixed up feelings.

"Alright, everyone. Begin crafting!" Aizawa called before starting a stopwatch that begun counting down from five minutes.

Everyone began forming snowballs as fast as they could, picking a handful of snow up, scrunching it and putting it into a pile. People began using their Quirks to get the job done faster, like Tokoyami, who used both his hands and Dark Shadow's to form snowballs at twice the rate; Ojiro, who used his tail to gather up lots of snow for huge snowballs; Shoji who made several hands using his Dupli-arms and each created half a dozen snowballs at a time, making Sero happy he had him on his team; Jirou, who used her two earphone wires to make snowballs, in addition to her own using her own hands; even Yaoyorozu, who created a snow shovel to bring in lots of snow and made a catapult to fire at the students.

"Can I help Mr Deku and Miss Uraraka build snowballs?" Asked an excited Eri. Aizawa looked to the little girl and then over to Midoriya and Uraraka, who were doing okay for snowballs, especially from Midoriya, who was using Full Cowl to increase his building speed. But Aizawa sighed, not wanting to deny the first real Winter Eri ever had.

"Sure, knock yourself out." Aizawa said. Eri giggled and ran over to Midoriya and Uraraka and began to make tiny snowballs that her tiny hands could make. Once she finished one, she showed Midoriya and Uraraka.

"That's perfect, Eri!" Midoriya smiled happily. "Put it in the pile there, we'll definitely have enough with you by our side." This made not only Eri happy, but also made Uraraka smile at such an adorable scene, before realising her hands weren't moving to make snowballs and hurried to catch up.

"Come on, what am I doing...?" Sighed Uraraka to herself. "I have to keep my emotions in check. I've failed him all week, I don't want to fail him now!" The students continued to craft, some with normal means, some with help from their Quirks, one getting help from Eri, but the five minutes were elapsed.

"Time up. Stop making snowballs and get into position." Aizawa said, the students now prepared themselves for the battle ahead, while Eri happily went back to Aizawa, having done her part to aid Midoriya. Both Midoriya and Uraraka had all of the snowballs float using Uraraka's Zero Gravity while Deku had Full Cowl at the ready; Bakugo had a mix of snowballs and Mineta's sticky balls, which made the latter's head bleed from overuse; Yaoyorozu had several catapults in place, aimed at several teams at once, each armed with giant snowballs and as Kaminari couldn't use his Quirk, both because it was a harmful Quirk that was forbidden and the fact if used too much would make him stupid and be dead weight for Yaoyorozu, he would prioritise reloading the catapults; Kirishima and Sato simply prepared a large portion of snowballs with no Quirk use, they were going to play smart with their Quirks to try and avoid the weakness of their limited function; as did Aoyama and Tooru, but Aoyama stared anxiously at Team Midoriya; Shoji had a large amount of snowballs in the webs of his dupli-arms while Sero prepared to fire his tape at enemies; Todoroki and Tokoyami had the strangest strategy, Todoroki created an ice dome around the two fighters, creating an ice barrier all around them, except at the top where Dark Shadow emerged, armed with lots of snowballs; Jirou and Koda had several snowballs at the ready, crafted by Jirou's earphone wires; Ashido and Iida had several snowballs made, but had a different strategy in mind, one that focused on Ashido's acid; and lastly, Ojiro had several snowballs at the ready with his tail as Tsuyu weakly had a few at the ready too. The minute was now up.

"Let the first annual snowball fight commence!" Aizawa announced. Immediately, everyone jumped into action, throwing snowballs at the person closest to them. Right off the bat, Yaoyorozu's catapults all fired at all the student teams, but while Todoroki's ice dome was too strong to dent, Bakugo blew it away with his explosions, and Midoriya and Uraraka began running to completely dodge it, the others were getting clobbered by the large snowballs, gaining massive points. Dark Shadow threw lots of snowballs at once using his large hands, hitting targets precisely and used his free hand to get more snowballs. It was quite the killer strategy. Bakugo was using his explosions to fire snowballs at targets indiscriminately, but each shot hit, always hurt, despite the heavy clothes. Iida and Ashido were going around the battlefield at high speeds and striking anyone that moved. Midoriya and Uraraka had the idea to use the snowballs around them as a shield using Uraraka's Quirk, which worked plenty as several snowballs came hurtling towards them, but the snowballs collided with them and even joined together to form a bigger snowball. Midoriya would then grab the mid-air snowballs and throw them at his peers, smacking Iida in the back with one and one on Kirishima too.

"Retribution!" Iida called as Ashido came out of nowhere and threw several balls of acid that collided with the floating snowballs, melting them away.

"Uh oh! Deku!" Cried Uraraka, making Midoriya turn away from the action to see that they were essentially out of snowballs, both for offense and defence. Eri was on the verge of crying, not even ten minutes into the competition, and Midoriya was out of snowballs.

"Oh no!!" Midoriya gasped and began making more with Uraraka.

"They're wide open! Let's get 'em!" Kirishima called as several of the Project Green Tea members charged at the wide open pair.

"Not good! Uraraka! Make us light!" Midoriya commanded, outstretching his hand to Uraraka, only making her blush.

"I can't! I'll get sick!" Cried Uraraka, but her hesitance cost her, as Midoriya was smacked directly in the face by Bakugo, who had several snowballs in his hand.

"Time to settle this, Deku!!" Bakugo declared, joining in with all the attackers.

"Man, that hurt." Midoriya growled, noting that even one hit from Bakugo's explosive powered snowball throws was like having a baseball thrown at him. "Uraraka, please! We're fish in a barrel like this!" Uraraka grimaced before touching her arm and grabbing Midoriya's hand as the two jumped away from several snowballs that were thrown at once. Immediately, Uraraka and Midoriya landed to catch her breath. "Sorry I put pressure on you there. C'mon, let's go have some more f-!" Midoriya spoke with a smile, but upon seeing the panic in Uraraka's face, she found this were not okay!

"I'm stuck!" Uraraka gulped as her right foot tried to lift itself from the ground, but was stuck there. Midoriya knew immediately what happened: Uraraka landed on one of Mineta's sticky balls and now couldn't break free.

"D-Don't worry, I'll get you out!" Said Midoriya, about to use One For All to destroy the rogue sticky ball, but as he was facing Uraraka, Sero spotted a great opportunity. Bringing out his tape, he spun it around Midoriya and Uraraka and tied the two together from the waist.

"I-I can't move!" Cried Uraraka, trying to break free, but Sero's tape was a lot more durable now, and breaking out was not going to be easy.

"That Sero! He's as tricky as ever." Midoriya cursed before both realised the position they were in: both had their chests and waists pressed together and were looking directly at one another. Embarrassment and shyness welled up within them as Midoriya looked away with a blush. " _So close…_ "

"There you are, Deku!" Called Bakugo with a grin and began using his explosions with the snowballs he had to send a rain of them down at once. To stop them conceding tons of points, Midoriya grabbed Uraraka by the waist as far as his hands would allow since his upper arms were taped up too, went into Full Cowl and jumped away from the onslaught of snowballs, quickly forcing Uraraka's foot out of her boot to escape Mineta's sticky hold on her and landed in the snow.

"My favourite boot..." Uraraka moaned sadly that one half of the snow boots she got especially for these types of occasions was abandoned by the pervert's Quirk.

"Mineta's Quirk should wear off soon...we'll go back for it when it does." Midoriya reassured. Standing up, the two found themselves in a pinch: they were completely out of snowballs, they couldn't hop around like that forever, Midoriya couldn't even use any of his Smash moves in fear of hurting Uraraka too and snowballs were flying everywhere. Uraraka couldn't even stand straight out of fear of getting her foot cold and wet.

"What are we going to do, Deku? We'll lose at this rate!" Uraraka cried, lost as to how to get out of this tight jam. Midoriya, seeing the loss in Uraraka's eyes, felt determination well up him, and began charging up his Full Cowl once more, greatly increasing his physical strength.

"We won't…lose…to something…" Midoriya tugged on the tape binding them together, using all the force of One For All to tear it, a little bit at a time, until at last, Midoriya's arms broke free of the tape, severing it completely. " **LIKE THIS!!!** " Uraraka gasped seeing Midoriya do something so cool, it made her fall back, not used to having her balance once freed, causing Midoriya to quickly catch her as she fell, wrapping both arms around her back. Uraraka only blushed deeply, looking away from Midoriya's heroic side as he brought her back to balance.

"C'mon, Uraraka…" Midoriya grinned, his heart racing from all the excitement. "Time for a counter attack!"

The battle raged on as all sides continued battling one another, Yaoyorozu's catapults were destroyed by both Iida and Bakugo, striking Yaoyorozu and Kaminari with snowballs as they went; Jirou kept her earphone jack to the snow to tell who was firing where and commanded Koda to throw snowballs in that direction to stop them from firing at them, which the poor animal speaker couldn't properly do. The weakest of the group had to be Tsuyu and Ojiro, with the former now tired out from all the cold and had to be carried by Ojiro's tail to stop her being an open target. While the strongest of the group was without a doubt Bakugo, who was circling the air with the explosion blasts from his hands, carrying a handful of snowballs and throwing at anything that moved and restocked from Mineta who was making more and throwing his sticky balls at anybody who got too close. Five minutes remained of the hectic battle and so far, nobody knew who was winning. Midoriya and Uraraka were back to the zero gravity snowball trick, hoping they don't run into Ashido who would melt the snow again. Thankfully, the power of Midoriya's One For All was able to destroy Mineta's sticky ball to get Uraraka's boot back, Uraraka was super grateful to Midoriya, swearing to always look out for the little pervert's trapping Quirk in future, but even with both pairs of boots, they were still in trouble.

"Deku! We're not going to win at this rate!" Uraraka said, panting as the Zero Gravity was taking its toll on her and could feel her nausea starting to kick in.

"Kacchan is definitely in the lead, followed by Todoroki, Iida and Yaoyorozu…We'll need a strategy ourselves if we're gonna win…" Midoriya plotted and suddenly thought of a plan. "Uraraka, can you do the same thing you did at the Sports Festival?"

"Huh? Well, I think so. W-Why?" Asked Uraraka, gulping at Midoriya's killer plan. Meanwhile with Bakugo, he was clobbered on the face by a snowball from Dark Shadow.

"Hell yeah!!" The bird shaped shadow cheered at striking a Bakugo.

"You're dead, you bastard!" Bakugo roared, using his explosions to fly to Dark Shadow and blasted him, causing the sentient Quirk to immediately retreat back into the darkness of the ice dome.

"You okay?" Asked Todoroki, seeing Tokoyami pant at having his Quirk blasted.

"Yeah, I'll be alright…It's technically in the rules to attack another's Quirk, not the person themselves. We'll be safe here, so Dark Shadow will rest up and go on the attack again." Tokoyami said, but just as Tokoyami said this, a massive explosion broke the top of the dome, casting light on the two, with Bakugo above it with lots of snowballs.

"Hey, half bastard! You've been hiding like a little coward! Time to come out and have some fun!" Bakugo grinned, but before he could throw the snowballs, he noticed that the sky began to get dark. The three looked up to see the sky filled with lots of snowballs. Bakugo looked to Midoriya and Uraraka and growled, seeing them create snowballs, having Uraraka touch it and send it to the sky. The way things were headed, if Uraraka dropped all of these snowballs, everyone would be hit for massive points.

"That's not good." Kirishima half laughed, half gulped, happy that Midoriya and Uraraka made a killer combo together at last, nervous that a lot of snowballs were going to rain down on them and lose them the fight.

"What are we gonna do?!" Cried a frightened Hagakure, not expecting such a wide scale attack.

"You think the same trick's gonna work on me twice, floating bitch?!" Yelled Bakugo as he readied the same powerful explosion that he used on Uraraka during the sports festival to completely blow away the snowballs, but he was hit in the face by a snowball by Todoroki.

"What are you doing?!" Asked Tokoyami. "If he blows away Uraraka's snowballs, we can still win!"

"I can stop the snowballs with my flames, but leaving Bakugo to do it will guarantee his win." Todoroki lied, but in actuality, he was distracting Bakugo so that Midoriya and Uraraka's plan can go off without a hitch and potentially bring them closer together.

"Oh yeah?!" Bakugo grinned, greatly annoyed. "Then bring it on, half bastard!!" Todoroki quickly dispelled the remainder of the ice dome and ran with Tokoyami before Bakugo could throw the snowball, causing him to trip and fall on the snow. "You are so dead, half bastard!!"

"Okay, it's all set!" Midoriya said, looking at the sky now filled with snowballs. "Let them fly, Uraraka!" Uraraka weakly pressed her fingers together.

"Let's win…Deku..." Uraraka smiled as the snowballs fell like miniature meteors, striking many of the students at once while being strategically away from Aizawa and Eri to not lose points. Once done, Uraraka fell to the ground, catching her breath as Midoriya stayed close to her. But Bakugo wasn't about to give up just yet, as he used his explosions to fly up in the middle of the storm of snowballs, being struck by a few himself along the way.

"Here, Deku, have them back!!" Bakugo yelled as he used a massive explosion to blow the remaining snowballs at Midoriya and Uraraka. Midoriya tried to pull Uraraka to safety, but she was on the verge of throwing up and couldn't move. Midoriya made a split second decision and made it just before the snowballs all hit at the same time.

"Midoriya…Ochaco…" Panted Tsuyu in worry at being hit by hundreds of snowballs at once, not even caring that her and Ojiro were hit several times by their snowball rain.

"Time's up!" Called Aizawa, as Eri, filled with worry, ran to Midoriya and Uraraka to see if they were okay.

Uraraka didn't have time to react to what had happened, one minute, her head was spinning, next she saw nothing but darkness and then, the sound of several heavy thudding. Once she heard Aizawa declare time-up, she began to feel better, light being brought back to her eyes and looked up to see Midoriya crouching over her. And when she looked at his back, she saw that his back was covered in several snowballs, thrown by Bakugo that sizzled from the heat of his explosion.

"Deku…" Gasped Uraraka, stunned that Midoriya protected her using his own body.

"Are you hurt, Uraraka…?" Panted Midoriya, hurt from having so many snowballs blasted on him, even with his thick coat on.

"I'm alright, but you're the one that's hurt, Deku!" Cried Uraraka in worry as Midoriya fell forwards, causing Uraraka to catch him and rest his head on her lap.

"I'm fine…As long as you're fine…Uraraka…" Midoriya smiled, making Uraraka blush in surprise to such words, before Eri, Aizawa and everyone else rushed in to see if he was okay.

"Mr Deku!" Cried Eri in worry, sitting on the opposite side of Midoriya as Uraraka to see if her hero was okay.

"Hi Eri. Did I do good out there?" Midoriya smiled as Eri nodded with tears in her eyes. Seeing how worried the girl was, Midoriya sat himself up from Uraraka's lap and continued to smile. "I'm okay, Eri, just a little sore, that's all…"

"Always gotta play the hero." Grumbled Aizawa.

"Hey, Aizawa. How did we all do? Kacchan must have won after that explosive finale, right?" Asked Midoriya.

"Actually, Bakugo came in dead last with 0 points." Aizawa explained, causing the students to gasp at this upset and Bakugo to get mad.

"What?!! How did I get last?! I was hitting assholes every second!!" Bakugo yelled with a despairing Mineta at his side.

"Yup, you did hit them with snowballs. But you were also using your Quirk to fire them at ungodly speeds and hurt them in the process." Aizawa took Midoriya's coat off and lifted his cardigan to reveal his back filled with light bruises forming all over, making the students gasp or cringe when seeing it. "Every one of your shots were fired with intent to harm, so none of your hits counted as long as you were firing them with your explosives. And since Mineta was busy forming your snowballs and only used his sticky balls to ward off attackers, you both have zero points.

"That's bullshit!! I'm going in!!" Bakugo yelled, storming off, angry that he didn't get a single hit in. Kirishima sighed in relief that Bakugo lost in the end, but still felt sad that his best friend got last place; he made a mental note to make it up to him later. As Bakugo left, however, he took a snowball that was thrown in the chaos, but still retained its shape and threw it with an explosion on a nearby tree; the bark was cracked and a few splinters came loose. "Damn Deku...To think he took a dozen shots like that...Tch!" Bakugo didn't dwell too much on it and went back inside.

"Alright. Everyone line up. It's time for the final scores." Aizawa announced as everyone got into a single line, with Uraraka and Eri helping Midoriya stand and got into line. "Tenth place, obviously, Mineta and Bakugo with 0 points." Mineta was still bummed at this, but everyone clapped nonetheless. "Ninth place, Jirou and Koda with 17 points."

"Koda wasn't into hurting people as much as Bakugo was." Jirou explained, with Koda shyly bowing in apology to his teammate.

"Eighth place…" Aizawa continued. "Hagakure and Aoyama with 19 points."

"Honestly, Aoyama spent most it trying to run away." Hagakure grumbled, angry that her teammate was dead weight.

"Seventh place…Tsuyu and Ojiro with 23 points." Aizawa announced.

"Tsuyu gave up half way through and relied on me to get the job done." Ojiro chuckled nervously.

"Ribbit…" Tsuyu panted, most likely as an apology.

"Sixth Place…Kirishima and Sato with 35 points."

"Sorry I couldn't do more, any sugar in me would have made me stupid and attack the others." Sato explained nervously to Kirishima, but the red haired hero kept positive.

"You did good, big man!" Kirishima smirked with his toothy grin, hiding the fact that he didn't get too many hits in either because he was keeping an eye on Midoriya and Uraraka.

"Fifth place…Sero and Shoji with 39 points." Aizawa went on.

"Not bad." Grinned Sero happily at this result.

"Shame we couldn't get more in." Shoji grumbled.

"Fourth place…Yaoyorozu and Kaminari with 56 hits." Aizawa announced.

"Wow, I didn't think we would get that much." Yaoyorozu gasped.

"And that was without using my Quirk." Chuckled Kaminari.

"Third place…Iida and Ashido with 67 hits."

"Yay! We're awesome, Iida!!" Ashido cheered.

"Yes! That was a good round!" Smiled Iida, happy at the results him and Ashido performed at. The crowd held their breaths for the winner of the snowball fight, but Aizawa chuckled.

"Sadly, the winner is nobody. It ended in a tie. Both Midoriya, Uraraka, Todoroki and Tokoyami ended with a total of 75 points each." The entire class cheered at this result, Project Green Tea cheered that Midoriya and Uraraka got a high score together, and the ones who didn't know cheered because of a brilliant performance.

"We did it, Deku!! We won!!" Cried Uraraka in happiness, hugging Midoriya happily, with Uraraka too happy to care about her feelings while Midoriya was too tired to back away.

"So, wanna go for the tie breaker?" Asked Aizawa.

"No thanks." Smiled Todoroki as he and Tokoyami approached Midoriya and Uraraka.

"It wouldn't be a fair fight, anyway." Tokoyami said, noting at Midoriya's injuries.

"I think it's fair to appoint us joint Snow Kings and Snow Queen." Todoroki suggested and offered Midoriya a hand shake, to which he weakly shook. Tokoyami shook Uraraka's hand, then Midoriya shook Tokoyami's hand and Uraraka and Todoroki shook hands.

"In that case, may the four winners step forward." Aizawa said as Todoroki and Tokoyami stepped forward and Uraraka helped Midoriya forward.

"You do realise that technically Bakugo would have won if he didn't have zero points." Tokoyami whispered to Todoroki. "With the exception of Midoriya and Uraraka…"

"A perfect reflection of the Sports Festival." Todoroki chuckled.

"By the power vested in me, I officially crown Izuku Midoriya, Shoto Todoroki and Fumikage Tokoyami the Snow Kings of Class 1-A, and Ochaco Uraraka the Snow Queen of Class 1-A." Aizawa announced with little enthusiasm. "Unfortunately, we don't have any crowns. But Eri does have a gift for you all." Eri happily walked over to the two pairs and gave them two apples.

"I was supposed to give these two to the two winners. But now that there's four winners, there's not enough...Is it okay if you share?" Asked Eri cutely, but Uraraka and Todoroki picked up the apples anyway.

"Thank you, Eri." Midoriya smiled happily.

"It's an honour." Todoroki said, playing along to the little game. Eri giggled at this and headed back to Aizawa.

"And that concludes the first Annual Snowball Fight." Aizawa announced as the students gave one last cheer.

Later on that afternoon, Midoriya was sleeping in his bed when Recovery Girl, UA's elderly nurse came in and healed Midoriya's injuries with a big kiss to the cheek with Uraraka, Iida and Mineta present.

"Honestly, if it's not one thing, it's another with this boy." The stern Recovery Girl scowled. "But he has been keeping his Quirk in check and hasn't been healed in a while, so I'll let it slide this time."

"Thank you, Recovery Girl." Uraraka bowed in respect. "Deku saved me, so it should have been me getting healed…"

"Midoriya was so awesome!" Mineta cheered.

"Indeed! The way he saved Uraraka was the definition of chivalry!" Iida commended while waving his arms around.

"Well, the damage wasn't anything serious, so he should be up in an hour or two. Just let him sleep for the time being. Everyone else, clear the room, the patient needs his rest!" Recovery Girl ordered, using her syringe-shaped walking stick to try and herd everyone out.

"If it's okay, can I stay with Deku for a while?" Asked Uraraka. "Just to make sure he's okay?"

"Oh, very well, but everyone else, out!" Recovery Girl ordered, clearing Iida and Mineta out while leaving herself. The room was now empty and only Midoriya and Uraraka were left, with the only sounds made were Midoriya's gentle breathing. But Uraraka gave a sly smirk.

" _Time to raid through Deku's room!!_ " Uraraka declared mentally, she loved Midoriya and wanted to do her best to become a hero, keeping her feelings in check, but during down times, she was the same old bubbly girl wanting to find Midoriya's most devilish secrets, if any. While true, most of his embarrassing stuff was laid out for all to see, with lots of All Might merchandise on display, she wanted to have a deeper look. Heading straight for his closet, she spotted a tiny All Might costume, something a little child would wear, making Uraraka imagine a younger Midoriya wearing this. "Deku, you're so cute sometimes!" Next came his chest of drawers, most of his clothes consisted of white t-shirts with cute slogans written on it and some even had All Might decorated on it…

But just then, she saw something that didn't belong. A pile of pink clothe strands, ripped apart and covered in dried up blood. Uraraka wondered why Midoriya had something like this hidden at the bottom of one of his drawers. But then she saw a label which read "Ochaco Uraraka" written in her own hand writing. It was then that Uraraka remembered. The night of the villain attack at the summer camp. When Midoriya's arms were destroyed after his fight with a villain called Muscular, which Uraraka had only heard hearsay about on the days after the attack, Uraraka used her shirt to bandage up the wounds as a temporary cast to stop his injuries from getting worse as he went with Todoroki and Shoji to save Bakugo and Tokoyami from the villains. What she was seeing now was the remains of the very shirt she tore up for him. Uraraka covered her mouth in surprise, that Midoriya really kept such a memorabilia.

"Does Deku…Love me too…?" Asked Uraraka, as she sat at the side of Midoriya's bed, looking at the gentle, sleeping figure of the man she loved. It was then, that Uraraka felt herself be drawn towards Midoriya, her face instinctively wanting to meet his. Remembering everything about today only drew her closer, how sweet he was mingling with the cute Eri, how awesome he was breaking Sero's sturdy tape and how selfless he was blocking all of Bakugo's snowballs to protect her. Everything he does only brings her closer to him and she wanted nothing more than to kiss him, right here, right now...But just as she was about to make the kiss, tears streamed down her face, landing on Midoriya's freckled cheeks.

"I can't…What's wrong with me…? Why can't I just tell Deku I love him…?" Wiping the tears from her face, she pulled back from the kiss and sat back up. "Look at me…I must look pretty pathetic…" Uraraka then spotted the apple that her and Midoriya won from the snowball fight that Eri presented to them, sitting on Midoriya's desk. Uraraka smiled, took the apple and left the room, but returned five minutes later with a plate full of the apple sliced into bite-sized chunks with a small note reading "Thanks for today, I had fun, Uraraka" and left it on Midoriya's desk. "W-Well, I'm going for real this time, s-see yah…" Uraraka waved before finally leaving him in peace.

But in the room next to Midoriya's, both Mineta and Iida had heard the whole thing through the balcony, which were connected to one another, and despaired when Uraraka finally left.

"So close…!" The two sighed heavily.

 **A/N: Phew! That was a long chapter! I hope I didn't overwhelm you with so much content at once! xD Do you like the chapters being this long or do you prefer the smaller chapter lengths? I like the longer chapters because I can cram so much content inside and enjoy writing it! :D but if you prefer smaller chapters, I can resist the temptations. :P Well that's all from me! Let's hope Team Green Tea will have another successful operation next time! :D**


	4. Truth or Dare - Part 1

**Truth or Dare - Part 1**

"It's impossible, I tell you!!" Was the resounding cries of Mineta. He and everyone else from Project Green Tea, except Tsuyu, who went straight to bed, feeling tired after an extended bout in the cold snow, began clearing the snow around their dorms. Seeing the carnage around the battlefield they held mere hours prior was astonishing. It was like an actual battle took place here with footsteps in all directions and remnants of the fight scattered everywhere, including several of Yaoyorozu's broken catapults, pathways cleared of snow thanks to Iida and his engine dashes and even scorch marks where Bakugo's missed snowballs made their mark on the snow.

Project Green Tea were having their meeting just after what Iida and Mineta just witnessed, of Uraraka nearly kissing Midoriya. They figured that cleaning the snow and the leftovers of the battle would give them plenty of space to discuss in privacy.

"Not so, Mineta!" Iida spoke loudly, shovelling snow away in a rather robotic fashion. "Uraraka was able to make a breakthrough, if only but a little! I am not one to condone such brazen spy work, but I will do what I must to help my friends!"

"Shhh, keep your voice down, Iida." Jirou hushed. "We may be outside, but Uraraka could still be nearby."

"If Uraraka felt brave enough to try and kiss him, then it might be progress." Kirishima sighed as he made good work with his shovelling.

"Least it wasn't a total waste." Ashido kept positive as she used her Acid Quirk to melt the catapults Yaoyorozu had created. Ashido had to see the irony of their Quirks: Yaoyorozu created things, Ashido destroyed them.

"But Uraraka still hasn't told Midoriya!" Mineta argued. "How can you be so positive when this plan didn't work at all?!"

"Instead of running your mouth on how impossible it is, why don't you come up with suggestions for what we should do next?" Asked Shoji, seriously annoyed by Mineta's bellyaching.

"Yeah, if you're quick to stomp over our ideas, why not you offer some yourself?" Asked Kaminari. Just then, Mineta's eyes lit up with opportunity and giggled pervertedly.

"How about a girl's sleepover?" Mineta suggested, but Jirou dug her earphone jack into his ear and made him cringe in pain.

"Do you think about anything other than what a girl has under her clothes?" Jirou sighed as she sprinkled salt with the snow shovel over the shovelled parts to prevent ice from forming. But just then, an unexpected person approached the recovering Mineta: Todoroki.

"Can you elaborate? Will it help Midoriya and Uraraka?" He asked Mineta, who felt slightly nervous talking to one of Class 1-A's brightest pupils.

"W-Well...what if the girls, including Uraraka, got together and try to get a confession from her?" Suggested Mineta. "Girls open up more when around their own kind."

"We're not wild animals, y'know!" Ashido growled.

"Even if Uraraka does agree to the sleepover..." Kirishima said. "She won't reveal the details without resistance. She'll get suspicious if the girls interrogate her too hard and know something's up."

"Plus Hagakure will need to be there too if it's an all-girls sleepover, so asking Uraraka without alerting Hagakure too will be tricky." Shoji said.

"Asking Uraraka without asking directly...Hmm..." Yaoyorozu pondered.

"I know!" Sero laughed in an epiphany. "Truth or dare! It's the ultimate game to reveal someone's darkest secrets while just playing the game. Best part, they won't be able to duck the questions or dares!"

"Yeah, but we'll be subjected to the same rules." Jirou shivered at the thought. "Got nothing to hide, but I dread to think of the dares we would need to do."

"It's a great idea!" Kirishima grinned but stopped himself from getting too far ahead. "...Only if the girls are okay with it." The three girls looked at each other nervously.

"If it's for Uraraka, sign me up!" Ashido cheered.

"I don't like it, but yeah, for Uraraka." Jirou mumbled.

"This should be most interesting, I look forward to it." Smiled Yaoyorozu.

" _Rich girl wants to play normal games._ " Everyone else guessed. Just then, Ashido got a text from her phone and smiled.

"I asked Tsuyu in advance, she says yeah too." Ashido smiled.

"Hard part's just convincing Uraraka and Hagakure to join." Shoji stated.

"I can't believe it..." Mineta shook all over. "Everyone's agreeing to my idea for once!" Mineta laughed happily. "I'll be able to watch an actual girl's sleepover!"

"We won't be watching, dude." Kirishima immediately shot down Mineta's hopes and dreams. "It's up to the girls to do this one. Boys need to stay out." Mineta went back to being shocked in despair. "Yaoyorozu, I won't be there to see how things go, so I'm putting you in charge, okay?"

"I will do my best, Kirishima." Yaoyorozu smiled, hoping to live up to such expectations. "Our first priority is to invite Uraraka and Hagakure." The three girls went back inside to find the two oblivious girls, leaving the snow clearing to the boys, while Aoyama looked at the three departing girls.

"Good luck, mademoiselles." Aoyama smiled, hopeful this idea would work.

The three girls entered Heights Alliance and into the common area. Immediately, they spotted Uraraka enjoying her half of the apple that she and Midoriya won and Hagakure was chatting away with Ojiro.

"Oh, Uraraka? Hagakure? A moment of your time?" Spoke Yaoyorozu, trying to stay calm under the pressure of acting natural. The two girls spotted Yaoyorozu and headed towards her.

"What's up, Yaoyorozu?" Asked Hagakure cutely.

"We were just thinking of having a sleepover party tonight? Just us girls?" Asked Jirou. "We figured we better ask the Snow Queen." Uraraka immediately laughed at this remark.

"The Snow Queen will be present." Uraraka spoke, trying to sound like royalty, but failing massively, only making her laugh more.

"Yeah! That'll be so much fun!" Hagakure giggled. "What time'll it start and where will it be?" Now that was a question that they didn't go over and now they were in a tight spot.

"W-Well, I, errr..." Ashido stammered, trying to think on the spot, but couldn't.

"M-My room!" Yaoyorozu spoke immediately, not liking the idea of her personal quarters being used, but endured. "My room, 8 PM! M-Make sure to come in nightwear..." Uraraka and Hagakure gasped hearing this, excited at the idea of spending a night at Yaoyorozu's luxury room, despite the cramped space. Even Ashido and Jirou liked the sound of this.

"I'll be there!!" Uraraka cheered.

"Same here!" Hagakure fist bumped into the air, even though nobody could see her do it. This made the Project Green Tea girls mentally sigh; the hard part was over, now they just needed to have a fun time together. How hard was that?

Unlike this morning, Midoriya had a pleasant sleep for two hours. He woke up and stretched, noticing that his back no longer hurt from all those killer snowballs Bakugo threw earlier. Must have been Recovery Girl. Midoriya had to wonder how she puts up with his constant injuries. Climbing out of bed, Midoriya noticed his cheek was wet and felt it.

"Tears...?" Midoriya questioned and then noticed the plate of sliced apples on his desk. Walking over to it, he picked up the note written by Uraraka. Once read, he immediately grew red all over. "Uraraka was in my room...A girl came into my room uninvited...!" Midoriya felt like he was going to burst with happiness that a girl would go so far for him. Eating up the sliced apples, Midoriya made his way downstairs to see most of the class outside shovelling the snow and Uraraka was with the girls. Midoriya made his way over to see her, to which Uraraka immediately noticed.

"Ah! Deku! You're up and about!" Uraraka smiled, seeing Midoriya better.

"Hi, Uraraka." Smiled Midoriya. "Thanks for slicing up those apples, that was nice of you." Midoriya then paused and looked away as he asked. "Ummm...I was thinking, maybe later tonight we could...you know...Train a little more before class on Monday?" Uraraka gasped at this request, but felt sad because she had other plans that night.

"Oh...Sorry, Deku, me and the girls were going to have a sleepover tonight." Uraraka spoke sadly, but Midoriya kept his spirits up.

"Not at all!" Midoriya chuckled, knowing she wouldn't pass on an opportunity to have fun with the other ladies. "Have fun." Midoriya turned to see if he could help the others with the snow.

"Maybe the sleepover was a bad idea." Yaoyorozu whispered to Jirou. "If we did not plan this, the two could be getting some extra practice in."

"Don't worry." Jirou assured Yaoyorozu. "If tonight goes well, then they won't be needing cram lessons." Uraraka turned away from Midoriya to see the two whispering.

"What're you two gossiping about?" Uraraka giggled, sending the two into a panic.

"N-Nothing at all!" Yaoyorozu squealed in surprise.

Meanwhile with Midoriya, just before he opened the doors out to the yard to help the others, he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Deku!" Bakugo called, eyeing his eternal rival up, causing Midoriya to panic, knowing he would be angry at this morning's events.

"Oh, h-hey, Kacchan! S-Sorry you lost today!" Midoriya flustered at the sight of him. Bakugo growled at this.

"I would have won if it weren't for that bullshit technicality. You gotta start catching up!" Bakugo yelled. "And speaking of catching up...You'd better not be a disappointment next week! If I catch you and float bitch slacking off again, then you'll be sorry!" Bakugo stormed off back to the sofas to watch tv. Midoriya took his words on board.

"I know, Kacchan...I know..." Midoriya then continued out to the snow to help his fellow students.

Later that night, Yaoyorozu, Jirou, Ashido and Tsuyu were all in the "rich girl's paradise" room, that belonged to Yaoyorozu. The girls were each dressed in their nightwear, Yaoyorozu wore white silk pyjamas with her hair down, Jirou wore a black crop top and shorts, Tsuyu wore green pyjamas under a thick green sleeping gown, and Ashido wore a sexy pink and black polka dotted nightdress that cut off at the middle of her thighs. All four girls sat on Yaoyorozu's absurdly sized bed that looked like it could hold four more of them. Tsuyu sighed happily, as the air conditioner in Yaoyorozu's room made it warm, sinking into the comfortable fabric of Yaoyorozu's blankets.

"It's so warm in here, thank you, Momo..." Tsuyu sighed in relaxation.

"Anything for a friend in need." Yaoyorozu smiled, knowing that Tsuyu will participate in a warm environment. "Okay, everyone. Uraraka and Hagakure will be here any minute now. We all have our parts to play. In the middle of our festivities, I will recommend a game to play. We each suggest a game that sounds tempting..."

"And then I ask if we can play truth or dare!" Ashido cheered.

"Precisely that." Yaoyorozu smiled. "Now whatever happens, do not ask Uraraka "Do you like Midoriya?" immediately. Tsuyu, it would be best if you didn't ask that question; you inquired into her personal business once before, it would be better if Ashido, Jirou or myself asks."

"Sure, ribbit." Tsuyu nodded.

"Play like you are having a normal game. Once the game hits its zenith, we'll ask the all-important question." Yaoyorozu instructed, as the door to her room knocked. "Project Green Tea, everyone." Yaoyorozu whispered.

"Project Green Tea." The other three cheered as Yaoyorozu went to open the door. In the doorway was Uraraka, wearing a black vest and white shorts and Hagakure, who wore a fluffy onesie in the design of a panda, to which she had the hood up, making her look like a panda with an invisible face. "Uraraka! Hagakure! Welcome!" Yaoyorozu moved aside for the two girls to come inside.

"Waaaa! No matter how many times I come in here, I'm always speechless at how fancy it is!" Uraraka smiled.

"It's like a magical princess room!" Hagakure giggled.

"Hey, girls!" Ashido called.

"Everyone, you're here!" Uraraka smiled.

"Now that everyone's here, let's begin this party!" Jirou announced as she brought out her phone and hit her music on shuffle, playing her library of punk and rock songs, loud enough for the room to hear, but quiet enough for the girls to talk without having to raise their voices.

Over the course of the next hour, girly activities ensued. Yaoyorozu allowed Uraraka to braid her long hair that she usually wears in a thick ponytail; Jirou and Ashido did each other's make-up; and Hagakure painted Tsuyu's finger and toenails.

"Wow, Tooru, I didn't know you were so good at nail painting." Tsuyu said as she admired the pink nail paint on her fingers and toes.

"I practiced on my dolls when I was little, since it would be kinda pointless on my hands and feet." Hagakure laughed nervously, causing the other girls to laugh with her. Snacks were provided to the other girls, including potato chips, chocolate, candy and fizzy drinks. Upon seeing Yaoyorozu chow down two chocolate bars and a full can of soda, Ashido got curious.

"So what kind of things can you make with your Quirk, YaoMomo?" Asked Ashido. Yaoyorozu took a second to swallow her food before answering.

"Anything non-organic that I know the compositional elements of." Yaoyorozu answered. "If I can think of it, it can be created."

"Then, can you, like, make something like..." Ashido couldn't help but snigger as she whispered what she had in mind to Yaoyorozu, causing the girl to blush heavily.

"I would do no such thing!! Such a gross misuse of my Quirk would be exceedingly beneath me...!" Yaoyorozu flustered, making the girls laugh, wondering what Ashido asked. Then, a song came on that Uraraka liked.

"Jirou, you have such great taste in music!" Uraraka complimented.

"Thanks, Uraraka." Jirou smiled. "As you know from the culture festival, I love music just as much as being a hero. So I've got a fair share of music on my phone." Uraraka peeked at Jirou's playlist on her phone and squealed in shock.

"You've got over 100,000 songs!!!" Uraraka both laughed and screamed at such a size. "And I thought my 1,000 was too big!"

"I only have 600 on mine." Tsuyu admitted.

"I have 1,500 in mine. Mostly classical and opera melodies." Yaoyorozu admitted.

"2,000 in mine!" Ashido grinned happily.

"300..." Hagakure blushed under her invisible face.

"You've got more songs than all of us put together, Jirou!" Uraraka gasped.

"I like to listen to music, that's all..." Jirou blushed, pressing her earphone jacks together in embarrassment.

Once the party began to mellow down, Yaoyorozu cleared her throat.

"Okay, everyone." Yaoyorozu announced, prompting the girls to listen and Jirou to turn down the music. "As this is a party, I say we play some party games." The girls gasped at this, Uraraka and Hagakure from excitement and Project Green Tea girls that the time had come. "Now do we have any suggestions for what we should play?"

"We could play charades?" Asked Tsuyu, Going for the obvious.

"Guess the song and artist?" Asked Jirou, presenting her phone. But it would be obvious that Jirou would win, not only is she a huge fan of music, but it was her phone the music was on, giving her a distinct advantage.

"How about we stick to contests and have the best make-up contest?" Uraraka suggested, happy that she got a nice mascara application from Hagakure. Suddenly, Ashido began laughing like a typical tv show villain, attracting the attention of the girls.

"Fools!" Ashido smirked. "If we're gonna play a party game, we're gonna play the ultimate party game! To refuse would be the sign of cowardice! We're gonna play..." Ashido stomped her foot onto the bed post of Yaoyorozu's bed and stood up in victory. "Truth or dare!" The girls either acted shocked or feigned shock. Yaoyorozu was surprised by Ashido's performance, she really sold it.

"I won't back down!" Uraraka called, unknowingly springing the trap that Project Green Tea had set.

"Me neither!" Hagakure said in determination.

"Sure, why not?" Jirou chuckled.

"I'll do my best...Just as long as nobody dares me to leave the building..." Tsuyu said, growing nervous about leaving the warm paradise and going out into the cold Winter's night.

"Of course. Your challenge has been accepted." Yaoyorozu smiled.

"Then let's get this show on the road!" Ashido jumped onto the bed, bouncing right off. The six girls got into a circle on the bed and faced each other down.

"Now before we begin, we must make sure to follow some rules and regulations. We do represent UA, after all." Yaoyorozu instructed. "First and foremost, we must keep things in the boundary of the law, and to our age line. We cannot consume alcohol, perform any kind of public indecency or any form of sexual act, and most important of all: we must not use our Quirks for ill practices. We can use it to do amazing things, but we mustn't bring harm to another with them." The girls nodded to this. "Second, we must keep the dares to the confines of this dormitory. We can go outside and into the boy's side, but only in the grounds of this dormitory, absolutely no entering other class's dorms or into the main UA building itself." Once more, the girls nodded to this. "And third, whatever truths we tell will remain in these four walls. We will not communicate them to anybody else." Yaoyorozu knew she had to break this rule if she were to convince Uraraka to tell Midoriya how she feels. "As long as we follow these three rules, anything is allowed."

"Agreed!" The five girls spoke together.

"Now, I will start as the game master first. I will ask one of you "truth or dare?" and you must answer the question truthfully or perform the task to the best of your ability. Once the question is answered or the task fulfilled, I will relinquish my position of game master to the girl I asked, and then they repeat the process for as long as we can."

"Alright! Let's start!!" Ashido yelled, ready for the action. Yaoyorozu scanned the girls and her eyes landed on Tsuyu. "Tsuyu, truth or dare?"

"Ribbit..." Tsuyu gulped before steeling herself. "Might as well start off small, truth..." Yaoyorozu thought for a moment and grew a devilish smile.

"What is your favourite food?" Yaoyorozu spoke with pride, but Tsuyu tilted her head in confusion.

"Umm, jelly, ribbit." Tsuyu answered.

"That wasn't so bad." Uraraka spoke in surprise.

"Do you not feel embarrassed?" Asked an even more surprised Yaoyorozu.

"Not really?" Tsuyu said, stroking her chin with her long finger, trying to work out what the point of that was. "I like jelly, what's so embarrassing about that?"

"You've never played truth or dare before, have you?" Asked Jirou, seeing through Yaoyorozu immediately, causing the embarrassment to backfire.

"I-I have...once...Between friends who were just like me..." Yaoyorozu explained. "A hug would be embarrassing, revealing a food that was common was shameful, even taking your socks off was extremely embarrassing." Uraraka couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably at this.

"You really are a rich girl!!" Uraraka laughed.

"In that case, we better crank it up a notch!" Ashido said with enthusiasm. "Show her how it's really done, Tsuyu!"

"No problem." Tsuyu said and looked at Ashido. "Mina, truth or dare?"

"I'm gonna go for dare." Ashido spoke, ready for whatever came her way.

"I dare you to show us your best dance move." Tsuyu dared. Yaoyorozu gasped at such a bold dare to make. Ashido didn't say anything. Instead, she simply walked over to the open space in front of Yaoyorozu's bed and began to use her best dance move. It was a break dancing move where she spun her legs around her hands, which were planted on the ground, following up by flailing her body like a worm, following up with two back flips and ended by falling on her side with a pose. The entire dance was performed with Ashido's underwear in full view, due to her risqué nightwear, to the five girls, who clapped happily. But upon returning to the bed, Ashido spoke up.

"Come on, girls!" Ashido scolded. "We need to liven it up! This is truth or dare! We can literally ask or command any one of us anything!"

"Well, it's your turn to be game master, Ashido." Hagakure pointed out. "Why don't you show us how it's done?" Ashido smirked at this.

"With pleasure...Jirou! Truth or dare!" Ashido asked immediately.

"D-Dare?" Jirou gulped.

"I dare you to kiss Tsuyu on the lips for three seconds!" Ashido commanded. The room went quiet. Each girl had a look of either grim apprehension or morbid curiosity. Finally, they got a taste of true truth or dare questions and challenges, but now that they have, could they keep up?

The venture to get Uraraka to reveal her feelings to Midoriya to the other girls has just spiralled into a full blown survival game between all six girls. At first, it began as an innocent game between friends, but now it truly was the ultimate test of their friendships. Yaoyorozu had to wonder how they ended up in this position in the first place.

 **A/N: Yay! More Project Green Tea! :D And with truth or dare, we get to see the girls say and do the absolute worst! Let me know what questions and dares you'd like to see in the next chapter, and I'll see if I can add it! I must say, with each passing chapter, I'm getting more and more excited! Can't wait to get more into it! Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter as I had writing it!**


	5. Truth or Dare - Part 2

**Truth or Dare - Part 2**

The tension in the air was palpable; Ashido had just dared Jirou and Tsuyu to kiss and everyone, including the bystanders, were shocked at such a proposal. Yaoyorozu's hands were over her mouth, if she were asked that in the last and only time she played truth or dare, it would be the definition of embarrassment. Uraraka's blush was ten times more fierce than anything she conjured during the last week with Midoriya. The only thing that Hagakure did to show her shock was a loud gasp, there was no other visible cues to show. Ashido had a look of pride around her, that she had just set the bar from their ankles to fifty feet in the air. Tsuyu's eyes were drained of colour, almost speechless about what she had just been roped into. Finally, the silence was broken by Jirou who gave the loudest...

" **WHAT?!** " Of her entire life. "N-No! No! No! I can't do that!" Jirou said in panic.

"I-I agree!" Yaoyorozu spoke up. "I thought we had agreed that we would do nothing sexual!"

"Ah, ah, ah, Vice President!" Ashido playfully grinned, wagging her finger. "There's nothing sexual about a kiss! Anything in the nude is a no-no, but perfectly clothed is acceptable. I mean, you could always, like, say no, and forever be known as a truth or dare coward." Ashido's black and yellow eyes shone with anticipation that the two wouldn't disagree to this.

"Kyoka, let's just hurry up and get this over with." Tsuyu spoke, trying to fight back her urges to say no, but knew they had to continue the game. "We knew what we signed up for when we agreed to play truth or dare. If we quit now, then we won't get to the juicy parts." On the outside, it looked like Tsuyu just wanted to see more truths or dares, but to the members of Project Green Tea, it held another message. If the girls were content with simple questions and challenges, then they would never get Uraraka to feel courageous enough to admit her feelings for Midoriya. Should they have asked Uraraka after asking mundane things, it would be out of place and immediately arouse Uraraka's suspicion. The Project Green Tea girls subconsciously thanked Ashido, for if things continued at their slow pace, the game would have been a bogey before it even began. Jirou's blush didn't stop however. It took her a few seconds to come to grips with this challenge before she screamed.

"Fine! But three seconds! That's all!" Jirou yelled at Ashido. " _Midoriya...Uraraka...You guys owe me big time!_ " Jirou thought as she crawled closer to Tsuyu.

The two girls looked at each other, wondering who would make the first move. Finally Jirou approached Tsuyu, as the frog girl did the same. Uraraka watched as her hands covered her face, not wanting to watch, but at the same time, couldn't help herself. Jirou and Tsuyu puckered up their lips, ready to make the deep dive. It was like time had stopped as the two girls made their advances, the only sound that seemed to be audible was the sound of their rushing heartbeats.

Until finally, Jirou and Tsuyu's mouths touched, their eyes closed, not wanting to make it doubly awkward by staring at each other, as they had performed a kiss. Uraraka laughed in awe to what she was seeing, Yaoyorozu looked fit for crying seeing two girls kiss each other, Ashido held back the giggles until she counted down the seconds. Jirou's mind began racing, as did Tsuyu's. Jirou was trying to think of her favourite song on her music collection while Tsuyu was trying not to instinctively outstretch her long frog tongue. Jirou noted on how cold Tsuyu's mouth was and knew what it would have been like for the amphibious hero, while Tsuyu at least enjoyed the warmth radiating from Jirou's warm body, if anything. Finally, the eternal three seconds were coming to a close.

"Aaaand done!" Ashido grinned as on the sound of Ashido's mark, Jirou and Tsuyu parted immediately, both feeling very repulsed by the whole experience.

"That was so embarrassing!" Tsuyu shivered as Uraraka patted her back.

"You hung in there." Uraraka smiled.

"You are the **worst**!" Jirou growled, angrily staring at Ashido who was now laughing so hard at the scene she had just witnessed.

"Now _that's_ how we play truth or dare! You either step up or get stepped on!" Ashido challenged as the five girls began thinking of ways to out-shame the others in ways that matched or even exceeded Ashido's dare in terms of embarrassment factor.

"It's my turn now." Jirou said as she recomposed herself. "Hagakure, truth or dare." The invisible girl jumped as she was next for the metaphorical chopping block.

"Truth! Truth!" Hagakure said, hoping that would avoid danger. Jirou took Ashido's advice on board, knowing that in order to make Uraraka feel courageous enough, she had to ask more and more thrilling questions and challenges. Jirou answered this call by asking...

"Have you ever used your invisibility to sneak into the boy's locker room?" Asked Jirou with a grin, hearing the other girls gasp at such a question. Hagakure panicked at such a question, knowing that she couldn't lie. Finally, she calmed down...

"O-Once..." Hagakure spoke shamefully as all five girls squealed at the answer.

"No way!" Jirou gasped for air as she laughed. "So did you see any of their junk?" Hagakure only continued to blush the invisible blush at this.

"A-A peek...But I quickly left after that...!" Hagakure rolled around on the bed in embarrassment as the girls laughed to this. "A-Anyway...U-Uraraka, truth or dare?" Uraraka gulped as she felt adventurous.

"Dare!" Uraraka grinned, hoping that Hagakure wasn't as evil as Ashido.

"I dare you to show us all the last text message you received!" Hagakure smiled beneath her invisibility. Uraraka's eyes widened at this as Ashido laughed at Hagakure's fantastic idea.

"Now we're cooking!" Ashido cheered. Uraraka unpocketed her phone, dialled the unlock code, flipped to her text messages and showed the other five girls her last text message. It was from her mother, who wrote:

"Good night, honey-buns! Hope you sleep well tonight xxx" The five girls collectively coo'd "Awww!" at such a message from her mother.

"She texts me every night..." Uraraka mumbled, trying to overcome her own shyness. "Y-Yaoyorozu, truth or dare?"

"Truth for me, Uraraka." Said Yaoyorozu.

"Who do you hate most out of our entire class?" Asked Uraraka.

"I do not hate anybody in our class." Yaoyorozu began. "As heroes, we must work together with everyone to create a just and fair society for all, whether we agree with their outlook on life or not." The five girls smiled at Yaoyorozu's unbending heroic point of view. Yaoyorozu wasn't finished. "B-But if I had to choose a person I like the least, Mineta would be it." The five girls laughed at this, knowing that was such an obvious answer. "J-Jirou, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Jirou said, still taken aback by the kiss she received from Tsuyu. Yaoyorozu had to think carefully. She already embarrassed herself with a truth question, any more and she would be the one ashamed forever.

"Have you ever used your Quirk to eavesdrop on anybody in this dormitory?" Yaoyorozu asked as Ashido gasped, not expecting such a question from Yaoyorozu. Jirou sighed, it was embarrassing, but was nowhere near as embarrassing as kissing Tsuyu.

"Well...S-Sometimes..." Jirou gulped, making the girls squeal, wondering what juicy info she's heard. Jirou's eyes darted over to Ashido. It was time for revenge.

"Truth or dare?" Jirou asked as Ashido stared her down.

"Dare me." Ashido grinned. Jirou had to think of a dare that went beyond her own embarrassment for kissing Tsuyu and Jirou had just thought of the perfect dare for Ashido.

"I dare you to kiss Kirishima and show us the picture!" Jirou dared. The five girls couldn't help but scream at such an idea, even Ashido was taken aback by this.

"Y-You're on!" Ashido grinned, not afraid to back down. Taking her phone, Ashido left the room and took the elevator downstairs to the common area. She found Kirishima training with Midoriya. Kirishima was in a hardened state while Midoriya was in his Full Cowl state, giving him Smash after Smash to try and break down his defence. Kirishima was doing considerably well, absorbing the impact of Midoriya's 5% blows while training his hardening Quirk. Then Midoriya turned around to see Ashido and blushed in embarrassment, she was still in her revealing black and pink nightdress, her long slender legs and bare feet visible for the other boys to see.

"Oh, h-hey, Ashido." Said Kirishima, softening his body once more and was also embarrassed at the sight. "How's the sleepo-?" But he didn't have time to ask as Ashido approached Kirishima and planted a kiss onto him, going full French kiss with him, a stark contrast of what Tsuyu and Jirou did. Kirishima was utterly surprised by this, but knew that it was a dare given to her by one of the girls. The other boys caught sight of this and were shocked by what they were seeing. Pulling out her phone, and switching it to selfie mode, she snapped the picture as evidence, even including Midoriya in the picture, who was blushing like mad and couldn't look away. Ashido parted from the kiss lasting ten seconds and winked at Kirishima as she skipped back to the elevator upstairs. Nobody said a thing. Kirishima was surprised beyond all belief, Midoriya's jaw was left hanging open and the other Class A boy's had similar reactions.

Back upstairs, Ashido walked back into Yaoyorozu's room and planked herself back on the bed.

"Read 'em and weep, girls!" Ashido giggled with a huge blush on her face as the five girls saw the kiss in action, gasping at the sight or, in Uraraka's case, bursting out laughing at Midoriya's surprised reaction.

" _He's so adorable!_ " Uraraka giggled to herself.

"Jeez, Ashido, you've got nerves of steel!" Jirou remarked, looking at the kiss in surprise. It took everything she had to kiss Tsuyu for three seconds, but Ashido did it with Kirishima like it was nothing.

"I'm just a girl who loves to have fun! Now, it's my turn!" Ashido declared as the whole group froze, knowing what Ashido was capable of. And boy, did she have some ideas!

"Hagakure, truth or dare!" Ashido grinned. Hagakure squealed at this, for now she was in Ashido's sights and most likely would not leave until she fulfilled whatever twisted thing she had in mind.

"D-Dare..." Hagakure gulped. Ashido grinned, figuring out a way to make everyone stick to dares for a while, holding back her devilish laugh until after she explained it to Hagakure.

"I dare you to be a dog." Grinned Ashido, making Hagakure and the other girls question what this meant.

"D-Dog...?" Gulped Hagakure.

"For the rest of the game, until someone picks truth, you are officially a dog. Which means when one of the girls picks a dare, you have to bark like a dog." Ashido explained. Hagakure lowered her eyes, wondering what the catch was, because that sounded too easy. "But if they pick truth...You gotta lick their cheek!" Ashido concluded. Another ground breaker from Ashido as the four girls gasped in shock to this outrageous dare. Ashido chuckled at this evilly.

"So in order for Tooru to stop being a dog..." Tsuyu gulped. "We have to pick truth. But to do that."

"One of us needs to get licked in the face?" Uraraka gasped in horror.

"Which means if you don't want to get licked, you gotta keep picking dares!" Ashido laughed evilly. "Oh! And for the pièce de résistance! Yaoyorozu, make me a dog collar, please!" Yaoyorozu knew where this was going, but outstretched her hand from her pyjama sleeve and made a dog collar with her Quirk. Ashido took it and fastened it to Hagakure's neck. "There! Now you're a perfect dog!" The other girls gulped at this, seeing first hand Ashido's level of "having fun."

"This is so embarrassing..." Hagakure shivered, on the verge of tears, knowing that to avoid being licked, the other girls would have to pick dare and to get her out of this embarrassing situation, she would need to lick one of them. "T-Tsuyu, truth or dare?"

"Dare...Ribbit..." Tsuyu said, hoping to pick truth, but decided against it to spare both further embarrassment.

"W-Woof!" Hagakure barked. "I dare you to...eat this chocolate bar in one gulp." Hagakure dared, showing one of the many chocolate bars they had left, at least having fun with this dare. Tsuyu unwrapped the chocolate bar, wrapped it in her tongue, put it in her mouth and swallowed it whole without a problem. Her frog form easily allowed her to swallow small objects and foods in one bite to store in her stomach for safe keeping or, if kept long enough, for digestion.

"That was filling..." Tsuyu gasped as the girls clapped at that performance. "Kyoka, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Said Jirou, remembering to avoid Hagakure's dog dare, to which the invisible girl barked again. Ashido smirked evilly, knowing that sometime down the line, someone was going to forget and shout truth, to which the trap will be sprung. Tsuyu didn't feel comfortable doing dares, but knew she had to keep the pressure on or lose momentum.

"I-I dare you and Yaoyorozu to swap pyjamas." Tsuyu dared, making Ashido laugh again. Jirou and Yaoyorozu were blushing hard once more. The two looked at each other's clothes. While Yaoyorozu's wasn't bad, a pyjama shirt and pants, it was slightly bigger than Jirou's clothes size, at worst, making it uncomfortable to be in. But it was Jirou's who was the problem: being a tiny crop top and shorts which were much too small for Yaoyorozu. The creating girl felt embarrassment well up in her, but knew she had to do it.

"C-C'mon..." Jirou growled as she and Yaoyorozu went into the bathroom to change in privacy. Jirou faced one direction while Yaoyorozu faced another as Jirou took off her crop top and shorts, while Yaoyorozu unbuttoned her pyjama top and pulled off her pyjama bottoms. Once done, the two swapped the two sets of clothes. It was easy for Jirou to get into Yaoyorozu's clothes, she merely put them on and was overwhelmed by how big they were, unable to come close to Yaoyorozu's bust size while trying to keep the pants on without them naturally falling down. But Yaoyorozu was a different story as she was unable to pull the tiny crop top over her large bosom. Instead, she settled with it covering the front and had to endure the under segment of her breasts being exposed. Then there was the shorts, they were much too small for Yaoyorozu and made it look like underwear, and very small ones at that, making her bum too revealing. The two girls emerged, their faces red all over as the four girls gasped at their new pyjamas.

"I feel so naked..." Yaoyorozu shivered, despite the warm room, covering her exposed breasts and bum while Jirou shuffled back to the bed in Yaoyorozu's large clothes.

The four girls laughed at such a scene, even Uraraka was now enjoying herself.

"Whoa, Yoayorozu, careful they don't rip!" Uraraka cried as she laughed.

"Uraraka, truth or dare?" Jirou asked, wanting to move away from the current topic.

"Truth." Uraraka said in the middle of her laughing and it was the instant that she said it that she realised what she had done. The trap Ashido had set several turns ago has now been sprung and the pink hero grew a nasty smile! "N-Noooo! I forgot! Dare! I pick dare!"

"Too late, Uraraka!" Ashido grinned, her devilish smile spread from cheek to cheek. "Well, my faithful canine? Don't you wanna lick Uraraka?" Hagakure was overcome with embarrassment, she had hoped that the girls would try to dare her freedom back, but Uraraka forgot too soon! Hagakure edged closer to Uraraka, as the brown haired girl froze up, her eyes closed and fists clenched. Finally, Uraraka felt Hagakure's invisible tongue lick itself on Uraraka's blushing cheeks and immediately, both girls recoiled as Uraraka tried wiping the spit off.

"Eww! Eww! Gross!" Cried Uraraka, wiping the spit off with her hand.

"Finally! That's that dare taken care off!" Panted Hagakure, who was resisting puking after such a gross dare. "Now hurry up and take this thing off of me!"

"Okay, okay, you did good, little pup." Ashido giggled as she took the collar off of Hagakure's neck, thus granting her freedom back.

"Wh-What's your question, Jirou?" Asked Uraraka, recovering from her own mistake.

"Why do you call Midoriya "Deku"?" Jirou asked. "I thought Bakugo only did it as a playful jab, like how he calls Bakugo "Kacchan". But how did you get to call him that?" Uraraka's eyes widened at the question. Yaoyorozu was impressed by Jirou's thinking, they still had to ask her if she likes Midoriya, so a soft question like this ought to soften her up and make her open up a little.

"W-Well at first I thought his name was always Deku." Uraraka began. "Bakugo kept yelling out Deku and I thought that was his name...Then I realised it was Izuku Midoriya. I liked Deku better because it has a "Do your best!" vibe to it. So in a way...I guess I'm the reason Deku went from a name he really hated to one he really likes..." The five girls listened intently to this story and smiled at how cute it was.

"Ochaco..." Smiled Tsuyu, seeing that she was at least talking about Midoriya now.

"A-Anyway, let's continue." Uraraka said. "Tsuyu, truth or dare?"

"Truth, ribbit?" Tsuyu asked, now safe from Hagakure's licks.

"Why do you prefer people calling you Tsuyu and not Asui?" Uraraka asked. "I mean, both are your names, why go for Tsuyu?"

"I had a friend back in middle school that I still see on occasions. She likes to call me Tsuyu so I feel at ease when people call me that." Tsuyu explained. "Plus, I like calling the girls I'm close to by their first names in exchange. After all, calling people by their first names is a sign of friendship, right, ribbit?" The five girls tore up at this wonderful speech and all of them hugged Tsuyu.

"You're such an amazing friend, Tsuyu!" Ashido spoke happily.

"Totally." Jirou smiled.

"Don't say that until after we finish truth or dare." Tsuyu laughed. "Yaoyorozu, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Yaoyorozu chose, wanting to be challenged by the person she now got closer to. Tsuyu thought for a moment, pointing to her chin as she began thinking. She had to choose something completely overwhelming, the love talk looked like it slowed things down, any more and they'll start to lose interest. It was up to Tsuyu to increase the momentum again.

"I dare you to make a set of handcuffs and attach them to Todoroki while yelling "You're under arrest for being too cute!" while Ashido records it." Tsuyu chuckled, making Yaoyorozu gulp in fright, not liking the idea of handcuffing the man that he was closest to. Ashido got her phone ready with a grin. Yaoyorozu trembled before using her Quirk to create a set of handcuffs from her arm. Yaoyorozu and Ashido left the dorm room and went down to the common area. Upon arriving, they saw Midoriya and Kirishima training again, but both froze when they saw Ashido again and this time, blushing at Yaoyorozu as well for having such a low cut set of clothes on. The boys also had the same reaction, wondering what was happening upstairs, particularly the boys who didn't know like Sato, Tokoyami and Koda. Ashido started recording as Yaoyorozu approached the relaxing Todoroki, who looked up to see the half naked Yaoyorozu, who was blushing like mad.

"Y-Yaoyorozu...? What are you wearing...?" Todoroki gulped, he saw what Ashido did with Kirishima, so her coming down and approaching him meant she was tasked to do something to him.

"Forgive me..." Yaoyorozu whispered as he grabbed Todoroki's hand and handcuffed it before grabbing the still confused Todoroki's other hand and locking it to the other handcuff so his hands were tied behind his back. Once done, Yaoyorozu yelled: "You're under arrest!"

"On what charge...?" Todoroki asked in confusion, nudging at his restraints.

"F-For being too cute!" Yaoyorozu called, the blush spreading to her whole face. The other boys couldn't help but laugh at this; Kaminari, Sero, Sato and Kirishima were on the ground laughing, Koda was visibly confused about all this, Tokoyami looked at the scene with mild interest, Mineta was blushing and drooling hard at Yaoyorozu's clothes and Midoriya was stunned by all the things the girls were doing. Yaoyorozu couldn't keep the charade up and panicked. "I-I'm sorry, Todoroki!" Yaoyorozu cried as she quickly formed a key for the handcuffs, unlocked them and quickly ran upstairs with Ashido following behind.

"That was...weird..." Todoroki remarked.

Back to the room, Yaoyorozu's hands were covering her face as Ashido showed the girls the recording, to which all of them burst out laughing.

"I will never show my face in public ever again..." Yaoyorozu sobbed as Uraraka comforted her, patting her shoulder.

"It's okay, Yaoyorozu. I'm sure Todoroki didn't mind." Uraraka chuckled in her comforting.

"But we must continue!" Yaoyorozu spoke as the six girls formed a circle once more. "H-Hagakure, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Hagakure answered.

"If you were to marry one boy in the entire Class A, who will you pick?" Asked Yaoyorozu. Hagakure gasped, covering her face in embarrassment. The other girls looked on in curiosity, they didn't know much about the invisible girl, in fact, they didn't know anything about her at all. So a personal question like this should provide some insight into Hagakure's daily life.

"O-Ojiro...?" Hagakure timidly spoke to which the girls cheered.

"I knew it!" Ashido laughed. To this, Hagakure decided to go on the offensive to get back at Ashido for what she did earlier.

"Ashido, truth or dare?" Asked Hagakure.

"I'll only pick dares as long as people keep supplying them." Ashido smirked, confident in her lack of shame. It was obvious that Ashido was immune to all forms of dares. But there was one dare that was sure to elude even her.

"I dare you to take a pair of scissors and cut a lock of hair off of Bakugo and show us the hair!" Hagakure challenged. The room went quiet. Now that was a challenge from one they did not expect. Ashido was visibly nervous, knowing how angry Bakugo would be at such a dare; Kirishima and Todoroki was not a problem, partly because they knew of the game, but Bakugo didn't know and would be angry at this. She might as well try to cut the hair from a hungry lion, she'd get better results there!

"S-Sure..." Ashido gulped as Yaoyorozu did the honours of making a pair of scissors. Taking the newly formed scissors, Ashido left the room and went downstairs to the common area, using the stairs as to avoid being spotted in the elevator. Scanning the area without attracting the attention of the boys, Bakugo was not among them. That was when Ashido remembered, Bakugo usually sleeps early, probably to rest after all the anger he exerts. Ashido gulped, as she had a chance! Walking to the boy's side of the dorms, she climbed to the 4th floor of the boy's dorms, where Bakugo's room was. Ashido stood outside Bakugo's room with her nerves in a tangle. Carefully, she grabbed Bakugo's door handle and opened it gently; the doors were still brand new so didn't squeak when opening it. Thankfully, the rooms weren't locked as the teachers believed they would be sensible enough to not need it. Ashido quickly peered inside and heard the sleeping breathing of Bakugo. Ashido sighed in relief, if he was awake, it would have been impossible. Ashido carefully walked over to Bakugo's bed, not taking the time to look at Bakugo's room which remained unknown to the others since the room king challenge. Ashido held her breath and leaned closer to Bakugo with the scissors ready. But just before Ashido could touch a clump of his hair, he rolled in his sleep away from Ashido, causing her to dart backwards in fright. Seeing that Bakugo was still asleep, she proceeded. Resting her knee on the mattress, she edged closer and held a lock of his hair from the back of his head and carefully snipped it. Ashido smiled looking at the tuft of hair she successfully extracted.

But her luck had run out at the crucial time, as Bakugo rolled again in his sleep and with pinpoint accuracy, grabbed Ashido by the neck and held her in a headlock.

"Bastard Deku...! I'll be the...number one hero...!" Mumbled Bakugo as Ashido began to panic. His grip was tight, she couldn't break free and she was starting to choke. She had to think on her feet and do it fast or one of two things were going to happen: Bakugo would wake up and catch her in the act and his wrath will be ten times as worse as the pain she was suffering now or she'll suffocate and pass out. It was then that she remembered she still had Bakugo's hair, using that, she waved it in Bakugo's nose, making him sniff. He tried catching his breath before giving a massive sneeze and released his grip on Ashido. Quickly seizing this opportunity, Ashido ran out of Bakugo's room before he noticed her presence, making sure she still had the hairs and closed the door. Bakugo had indeed awoken from this and thought he heard footsteps and the door close. He took a moment to figure it out, but gave up, pinning it on his imagination and went back to sleep.

Ashido returned to Yaoyorozu's room close to tears, scared out of her nightdress on how extremely close that was. She had finally gotten the challenge she wanted, but even she knew that challenge was suicide. Ashido sat down with the other girls and presented the lock of hair. The five girls looked at it, without a doubt, the sandy blonde hair was a dead giveaway, and gasped at Ashido's bravery.

"Awesome, Ashido!" Uraraka complimented happily. "You cut Bakugo's hair without him noticing!"

"It was a close call, but yeah, I did it..." Ashido smiled, calming down from her nasty experience, while massaging her neck, which was still sore from nearly being strangled. "Alright, my turn now!" Ashido looked around and spotted Yaoyorozu.

"Yaoyorozu! Truth or dare?" Ashido smirked.

"Truth." Yaoyorozu said, wanting to avoid a dare from Ashido, but soon learned that even truths weren't safe.

"Who do you like most in our class?" Ashido asked. The other girls grew silent to hear Yaoyorozu as the rich girl was blushing like mad at this question. She didn't want to tell the others her feelings, mostly because it was nothing more than a simple crush, not an actual love. But then she looked at the nervous Uraraka, and then her purpose became clear. If she couldn't confess her own feelings, then how could Yaoyorozu expect Uraraka to do the same?

"T-Todoroki..." Yaoyorozu whispered. The girls went into a frenzy at this, loving the idea of Yaoyorozu loving Todoroki.

"That's so cute!" Hagakure gleefully cooed.

"You two would make a lovely couple!" Uraraka spoke happily. The Project Green Tea members looked to Uraraka. Their plan was working, she was becoming more and more open to the idea of love without flinching or going off into a daydream. All it took was Hagakure and Yaoyorozu to confess _their_ crushes. Just a few more dares and Uraraka will be singing her affections!

"J-Jirou. Truth or dare?" Asked Yaoyorozu.

"Dare." Jirou replied, still happy of Yaoyorozu's affections.

"Kindly go to Iida's room, steal one of his glasses and wear them for the rest of the game." Yaoyorozu dared, not quite believing what she was daring. Before, she was content on asking simple dares and simple questions, now she was asking to steal things from a classmate's room.

"Sure, no problem." Jirou said and left the room. She quickly realised that the stealing wasn't the hardest part, it was getting there; she still had Yaoyorozu's oversized pyjamas on and keeping the pants from falling was a challenge by itself. She even had to make sure the top didn't fall off through her tiny shoulders. She travelled down the stairs in secret and noticed Iida was in the common area, going over study notes with his fellow classmates. Jirou sneaked up the boy's dorms and up to the 3rd floor. Opening the door, she spotted Iida's collection of glasses and took one. Quickly making her escape back to the girl's dorms, as fast as the clothes she wore would allow and arrived back at Yaoyorozu's room. Once seated again, Jirou put the glasses on. Immediately, she got dizzy. "Holy crap! This is what Iida's eyesight's like? I can barely see!" The girls laughed at how cute Jirou's look was with glasses. "Alright. Uraraka, truth or dare?" Jirou didn't know that she was actually pointing to Tsuyu, but Uraraka knew what she meant.

"I'll go with dare." Said Uraraka, feeling a lot braver.

"I dare you to look Tsuyu in the eyes and tell her you love her and do it like you mean it." Jirou smirked while holding back her laughing while the girls each gasped to this. The Project Green Tea members commended Jirou and her good thinking, if she practised with Tsuyu, then opening up to Midoriya would be a lot easier.

"I love how I'm the target of love affections, ribbit." Tsuyu croaked. Uraraka didn't say anything as she crawled directly in front of Tsuyu and held the frog girl's long hands, trying her best to take it seriously while at the same time, not serious enough to actually mean it.

"T-Tsuyu..." Uraraka began, as the other classmates gulped in tension.

"Y-Yes, Ochaco...?" Tsuyu asked, a little blush appearing on her face. Uraraka couldn't quite believe she was doing this. She couldn't even tell Midoriya how she felt, looking at Tsuyu like a lover and even holding her hands was something she should be doing with Midoriya. Uraraka took a deep breath and suddenly, Tsuyu seemed to fade away and all that was there was Midoriya, his gentle smile warming her wavering heart and seemed to make her dare all the more easier.

"I love you..." Uraraka spoke to the phantom before her and actually leaned in for a kiss, the other girls didn't want to stop such a move and only watched on. She was about to kiss the spectre that looked like Midoriya before a hand pressed itself on her face, revealing itself to be Tsuyu's.

"I've already kissed one girl today, thanks." Tsuyu spoke in embarrassment, making Uraraka realise what she was about to do.

"I-I'm so sorry! I-I got distracted!" Uraraka stammered in embarrassment, making the other girls pity her. But at least the Project Green Tea members made some progress with Uraraka, they now know she can at least say I love you. "A-Anyway...Hagakure, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Hagakure spoke, continuing the roll of dares.

"I dare you to stroke Ojiro's tail!" Uraraka smiled, knowing Hagakure has a thing for Ojiro, so would be embarrassed about this.

"Whaaa! This is so disgraceful!" Hagakure blushed. Yaoyorozu took her phone and her and Hagakure went back down to the common room. They saw Ojiro still studying. Once the boys saw the girls, they knew what was coming.

"Oh, come on! What now?!" Kaminari gulped. Hagakure approached Ojiro and the tailed martial artist knew he was next.

"What...Can I do for you...?" Ojiro asked nervously as Yaoyorozu began filming.

"Can I...stroke...your tail...?" Hagakure spoke with fear in her voice, that Ojiro would hate her for this. The blonde hero raised an eyebrow, at least being asked a semi-normal request unlike what he saw with Kirishima and Todoroki. Plus he couldn't say no to Hagakure in such a cute outfit on.

"O-Okay..." Ojiro blushed as he brought his tail up and rested it on the top of the sofa he sat on. Hagakure edged forward and touched Ojiro's tail, sending shivers up his spine. It felt strong and muscular. Satisfied with a touch, Hagakure began stroking it with her invisible hand, this went on for a good ten seconds until she finally lifted it up once more.

"Th-Thanks, Ojiro..." Hagakure looked away from Ojiro.

"It's fine...Just...try not to do any more dares involving the guys..." Ojiro scratched his head nervously, as the two girls fled back upstairs.

"That was normal, at least." Midoriya remarked. Back at Yaoyorozu's room, the girls collectively giggled seeing such a cute scene.

"Awww! It's so adorable!" Ashido smiled happily.

"A-Anyway..." Hagakure gulped as she looked to Tsuyu. "Tsuyu, truth or dare?"

"I'll go dare this time." Said Tsuyu, prepared to do whatever was asked of her.

"I dare you to croak like a frog!" Hagakure giggled, wondering if that was a special feature to her Quirk or was something she couldn't do. Tsuyu's eyes widened to this and looked away.

"W-Well...I can croak...but it's really embarrassing and not useful in battle at all...Plus it makes me look ugly..." Tsuyu explained.

"Do not worry, Tsuyu, we won't try to force you to do something that you're not comfortable with." Yaoyorozu assured, but was immediately interrupted by Ashido.

"No way! We've been doing dares all night that we weren't comfortable with!" Ashido argued. "Come on, Tsuyu, give it your best shot!"

"I think it could be cool if we can see it in action, at least." Jirou said, trying to boost Tsuyu's spirit, but it was Uraraka that comforted her frog friend.

"Don't worry, Tsuyu. We won't laugh." Uraraka said and looked to the other four girls.

"We promise." They said together. Tsuyu looked at each one and smiled. Everyone else did really embarrassing things all night, so it wouldn't be fair for her to duck out of this one.

"Okay...Just...Be prepared for a sharp sound..." Tsuyu said and took off her sleeping gown and unbuttoned her pyjama top, making sure not to completely expose herself but making sure her neck had plenty of room. The girls watched fervently to see what would happen. Tsuyu concentrated for a moment, getting into the right mindset. She began to breath hard. It was then that Tsuyu took a deep breath and suddenly, the flesh on her neck expanded into a large bubble-like shape and she croaked really loudly, making the other girls jump in fright, but once they saw it, they cheered happily.

"That was amazing, Tsuyu!" Uraraka happily praised. Tsuyu panted heavily, massaging her neck.

"As you can see, it's really hard to pull off, it makes my neck really uncomfortable since that's where the sac is and even then, it doesn't have that large of a noise. Present Mic can make much better noise with a lot less of the setup or trouble afterwards..." Tsuyu explained, buttoning her top back up and wrapping the sleeping gown around her again.

"Nonsense. I think it's a wonderful feature to your Quirk." Yaoyorozu smiled happily. "I think it's extraordinary when one finds new and exciting things about their Quirks." Uraraka sighed at this, looking at the little pads on her fingers, wondering if she too will find a hidden side to her Quirk that could help Midoriya.

"Thanks, everyone..." Smiled Tsuyu, her breathing returning to normal and her neck no longer hurt. "Let's continue. Mina, truth or dare?"

"You know what? I'm gonna go for a truth! Hit me with your toughest question!" Ashido grinned, hoping for a different breed of challenge, since the last time she was challenged, she was nearly Bakugo's chew toy.

"Do you like Kirishima?" Asked Tsuyu, making Ashido flinch at the question. Once more, the girls were on high alert, watching Ashido for an answer. Ashido blushed and looked away.

"I wouldn't say I like-liked him, not on a romantic level, no..." Ashido said truthfully. "He was always someone I saw as cool and inspiring. Don't get me wrong, I haven't ruled out the possibility of love, but...I guess I'm just waiting for him to be an awesome hero first." Ashido smiled weakly. Uraraka listened to this story with a painful heart, it sounded exactly what she was doing with Midoriya and to see a friend go through a similar scenario hurt so much. "Yaoyorozu, why don't you take my truth or dare question? I think I'm ready to crash for the night."

"Me too." Hagakure yawned, exhausted after all the truths and dares.

"Same..." Jirou spoke, still dizzy with Iida's glasses on.

"Then this will be the final truth or dare question." Yaoyorozu said and looked at Uraraka. "Uraraka, truth or dare?" Uraraka jumped at the sound of her name and realised it was her turn.

"I'm feeling pretty tired myself, so I'll stick to truth." Uraraka nodded. This was it. The moment of truth. Everything each and every one of them suffered through was now at its apex. And it was up to Yaoyorozu to deliver the crushing blow.

"Do you..." Yaoyorozu gulped, her heart was racing, unsure of how to approach it. Aizawa did always say her quick thinking was something she needed to work on, and it was showing here. But rather than dwell on it, Yaoyorozu hardened her nerves and went all in...

"Do you love Midoriya...?" The class vice president asked, shocking Uraraka with such a question. Tsuyu, Jirou and Ashido remained quiet to hear Uraraka out, but Hagakure gasped at such a question, unsure of how to take it, and by the looks of it, neither did Uraraka. The brown haired girl knew she couldn't avoid the question and instead answered with another question.

"None of this...will leave these walls, you said...?" Asked Uraraka. Yaoyorozu braced herself as she was ready to receive Uraraka's response.

"We promise!" Yaoyorozu said with a voice that inspired confidence. Uraraka was trembling all over, she didn't know if answering the question was such a good idea, but everyone else persevered with their questions all through the night, everyone faced their fears and overcame them. Yaoyorozu admitting to liking Todoroki, Ashido's complex feelings with Kirishima, even Tsuyu and her croaking. It was her turn now. Her turn to show them all how she too could go beyond, plus ultra.

"I do." She nodded, officially confirming the girl's suspicions, while alerting Hagakure to this, making her squeal in satisfaction. "But...I can't tell him how I feel...Ever since we met on the day of the entrance exam, he's always amazed me by the things he can do and the drive to do it..." Uraraka began remembering all the things he's done, including saving her at the Entrance Exam, standing up to Bakugo, facing Todoroki at the Sports Festival, beating All Might at the Summer final exams, saving Bakugo from the evil All For One, beating the Provisional Licence Exam and even saving Eri from the dreaded villain Overhaul. "But recently...I've been letting those feelings overwhelm me...causing me to get distracted and only think of Deku and not anything else...I decided to bottle those feelings...To not let them get in the way of my path to becoming a hero...But..." Her mind flashed back to the last week, of the constant string of failures she and Midoriya faced, her not being able to perform even her most basic Quirk functions without puking, letting Midoriya down time and time again and with the final exams of the year looming, they haven't prepared for it because of her. All those memories made Uraraka's eyes water, as tears ran down her cheeks. "I can't keep these emotions bottled any more...If I have to go through another day and not let Deku know how I feel...I feel like I'm going to burst...What should I do...?" Uraraka covered her eyes and began to sob hard at this.

The four Project Green Tea girls already knew everything she had just confessed, but to hear it from Uraraka and to hear it as her heart was being torn in two, even they drew tears of sadness at Uraraka's suffering. Hagakure didn't know this, and she was crying just as hard as Uraraka, droplets of water appearing from nowhere and falling to the ground.

"Uraraka..." She sobbed, sharing the pain of Uraraka's dilemma. The five girls darted forward and hugged Uraraka, comforting her in her time of need.

"We promised that we wouldn't breath a word to anyone...and we have no intention of breaking that promise..." Yaoyorozu assured, wiping her own tears away. "But Uraraka...You must tell Midoriya this...The pain you feel now must be coursing through him as well...To see his most cherished friend go through so much pain and being unable to share it with him must be just as heart breaking." Yaoyorozu cupped Uraraka's face and gently led it up so the two were making eye contact. "If I understand correctly, you're keeping your feelings out of the way in order to remain focused on your hero studies. However, if you are already unfocused even when you try to keep it bottled, then there won't be much to lose by telling him, correct?" Uraraka gasped at Yaoyorozu's words of wisdom. It's true, that the way things are going, they were going to fail anyway, bottled feelings or not. "We don't want to force you and sadly, this was the last truth or dare question, so we cannot dare you to tell him how you feel. But whether you tell Midoriya how you feel or not, just remember. We'll be by your side, Uraraka..." This pep talk from Yaoyorozu made Uraraka feel so much better, she sniffed before wiping her tears away.

"Tomorrow...I'll tell Deku how I feel tomorrow." Uraraka replied, determination in her eyes. The five girls, including Hagakure cheered at this and gave a clap, making Uraraka blush.

"I say that's a good way to wrap up truth or dare!" Smiled Ashido, stretching her arms and ready for bed.

"I agree. But first..." Yaoyorozu said and looked at Jirou. "Can we please swap pyjamas again? Your clothes are too tight for me!" To this, the other girls, including Uraraka, laughed at Yaoyorozu's misfortune.

The six girls prepared for bed, opting to remain in Yaoyorozu's room to sleep together to really finish off the sleepover with a blast. Yaoyorozu and Jirou switched pyjamas once more, all girls brushed their teeth and combed their hair for bed. Yaoyorozu, Jirou, Ashido and Hagakure all crowded into Yaoyorozu's bed, while Uraraka and Tsuyu slept on the floor beside one another. Just as Tsuyu was about to go to sleep, Uraraka faced her.

"I'm sorry...for not telling you earlier..." Uraraka spoke quietly, so as not to wake the other girls. Tsuyu shook her head.

"You weren't ready to say it just yet...I'm not mad, Ochaco...Just...Be more honest in future, okay?" Smiled Tsuyu as Uraraka smiled back.

"Okay." Uraraka whispered. And so the sleepover of a lifetime had come to a close and Project Green Tea had won a major victory in their battle to unite the two lost lovers. What the future had in store for them was for another day, for they were now exhausted, having performed two operations in one day and now it was time for rest. As for Uraraka? With a lot of pent-up feelings released at last, she had the best sleep she's had all week.

 **A/N: Help! I can't stop writing! I'm enjoying writing this series so much! It's the most fun I've had writing fanfiction in years! xD I could be playing Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition, but I'd rather write Deku x Ochaco fanfiction xD So how do you think Ochaco will confess to Deku? Will she even confess at all? All will be revealed in the next chapter! Look forward to it! ;D**


	6. The Festival

**The Festival**

It was now Sunday for the young heroes in training, the snow had finally cleared and temperatures were warmer for the day. While some saw this as a normal day to relax before going back to hero studies the next day, for Uraraka, it was the day she was finally going to confess her feelings to Izuku Midoriya. She let her stubbornness go on for far too long and now it was time to correct it.

Waking up following the crazy sleepover the following night, she saw that most of the girls had already awoken and left, the only one remaining was Yaoyorozu, who was busy combing her long black hair. She was already dressed into her casual clothes and wide awake. Upon seeing the half asleep bed-haired Uraraka wake up and groan, Yaoyorozu smiled to her.

"Good morning, Uraraka." Yaoyorozu greeted with a smile. "The other girls woke up before you. Midoriya should also be awake by now. You should get ready and tell him." Uraraka yawned and rubbed her eyes, not knowing what Yaoyorozu was talking about. Once her consciousness caught up to the rest of her body, she realised what Yaoyorozu was talking about: the promise she made the former night. The promise to tell Midoriya everything. The colour drained from her face, realising when she said she'll tell Midoriya "tomorrow", that tomorrow had now become today. Uraraka raced over to Yaoyorozu and hugged the leg of her pants like a scared puppy.

"I'm so scared!" Uraraka shivered, frightened at the idea of saying the one thing she wanted to avoid all semester. "Wh-What if Deku hates me for it...? What if...?" Yaoyorozu chuckled seeing the little nervous girl clutching her leg. Stroking her frizzy hair, Yaoyorozu played big sister once more.

"You can only tell Midoriya how you feel and let him respond in his own way." Yaoyorozu encouraged. "If Midoriya rejects you, then at the very least, he will know why you're unfocused and can make the proper steps to getting better teamwork." Uraraka took her words on board and stood up, feeling much better.

"You're right! I'm...getting ahead of myself...! Gotta start the day and the next time I see him, I'll tell him, right?" Uraraka spoke, trying to keep her jitters to a minimum.

"Correct!" Yaoyorozu responded with a happy smile.

Uraraka began her daily routine by going back to her room on the 4th floor to prepare. Having a shower, brushing her teeth, combing her short, shoulder length hair and dressing into a nice, casual shirt and skirt. Once done, Uraraka took the elevator to the common area to see most of Class A, including Yaoyorozu, gathered, all doing their own things. Most were on the sofas watching television, Iida was doing his daily laps around the school, some were having breakfast and most important of all: Midoriya was at the breakfast tables going over his study notes, a pen in his hand and looked to be in deep concentration. Yaoyorozu spotted Uraraka and gave her the thumbs up confidently. Uraraka took a deep breath and walked over to the green haired future Symbol of Peace. He took his eyes off the paper and saw Uraraka and immediately raised a smile.

"Ah, Uraraka!" Midoriya said happily. "Perfect timing! I was just going over the training notes for tomorrow's classes. W-Wanna join me?" Uraraka was immediately swayed by Midoriya's positivism, she didn't want to ruin such a happy-go-lucky smile.

"S-Sure..." Uraraka smiled as she took the seat opposite him. Midoriya continued to work, formulating dozens of new combat manoeuvres for them to try over the next week, ones which suit Uraraka's lack of control of her Quirk while calculating the success rate of each. Uraraka wanted to break his concentration from his work, but he looked like he was doing immense study work on her behalf and couldn't find it in herself to do it. But she had to start somewhere, and it was going to be now. "D-De-!"

"Uraraka? I hope you don't mind, but could I see your hand for a second? I'd like to sketch down your hand to make notes on how your Quirk works." Midoriya asked innocently, causing Uraraka to blush.

"Y-Yeah, of course..." Uraraka presented her hand and Midoriya began drawing, making significant emphasis on the tiny pads on the tips of Uraraka's fingers, where the focus of her Quirk was based.

"Very good! This'll be excellent-!" Midoriya spoke, but finally Uraraka spoke.

"Deku, I need to tell you something!" Uraraka finally said, tearing Midoriya's eyes away from his work.

"S-Sure, what's up...?" Midoriya asked innocently. The two didn't know this, but several classmates were actually listening in on their conversation. Yaoyorozu texted the boys the revelation Uraraka made last night, and all were anxious to hear Uraraka say the magic three worded sentence she promised.

"Deku...I..." Uraraka began, taking deep breaths, trying to find that one moment. "I..." The sound of many heartbeats rushing could be heard throughout the room if listened carefully, all waiting for Uraraka to finally say it. Midoriya looked to Uraraka, wondering what she had to say.

But it never came...

"I gotta go for a sec! Save my seat!" Uraraka practically screamed as she made a hasty dash outside, her face pure red as she went.

"Oh...O-Okay..." Midoriya questioned, but soon resumed his studies. The sound of heartbeats was soon replaced by the sound of disappointment. Most groaned to themselves, Kirishima's clenched fist that he was going to use to air fist in victory was pounded to his leg in anguish, Tsuyu looked to Uraraka with a sad 'ribbit' and Yaoyorozu's smile faded immediately. Seeing that there was still unresolved matters, Yaoyorozu chased after Uraraka, and it wasn't long for Yaoyorozu to find her. Uraraka was at the back of the building where a conveniently placed bench was located. Uraraka sat on the bench with her hands covering her face in both shame and disappointment in herself. Yaoyorozu approached Uraraka and sat on the bench next to her to hear her out.

"I really blew it, didn't I...?" Was her words as she gave a gentle sniff. Yaoyorozu rested her hand on Uraraka's shoulder.

"I-I wouldn't say...blew it. I'd more like say..." Yaoyorozu tried to come up with a word to best accurately describe the scene in which she saw, but just couldn't find one that didn't hurt Uraraka's feelings. Instead, she just asked. "What happened? You were doing perfect until you paused and ran out..." Uraraka took a moment to answer.

"I just froze..." She answered. "I knew what I had to say, I knew what I wanted to say, but my body just couldn't do what my brain was telling me to do...All I could think of doing was run..."

"You spent so long rejecting your feelings, it might take a while to tell your body that, I suppose..." Yaoyorozu said, rubbing her chin with her fingers, pondering to herself.

"Then, what can I do...?" Asked a desperate Uraraka, finally looking to Yaoyorozu with tears in her eyes, making Yaoyorozu feel for the poor girl. She could tell immediately that Uraraka wasn't used to the idea of love, doing dares and saying it to herself was all fine and good, but to say it to the man she loves wasn't going to have the same results.

"Would you like me to tell him? If Midoriya at least knows, then he can be the one to tell you he loves you in return." Yaoyorozu suggested. While it wouldn't be as romantic to hear the confession from a third party, it was better than not being told at all.

"No...I gotta tell him...I just don't know how..." Uraraka sighed, trying to think of a way to break that ice. Yaoyorozu could see she was determined to do it, but just didn't know how to do it. Yaoyorozu stood up and made a small blanket for Uraraka with her Quirk, to keep her warm from the cold Winter air.

"Let me speak to the girls. I'm sure they'll have a solution." Yaoyorozu said as she headed back inside. Project Green Tea's job was far from over, it seemed. Their job was to build the bridge between Midoriya and Uraraka, but the bridge was still incomplete, and with the deadline being today for Uraraka to convince Midoriya, the train was fast approaching as they were building that bridge. When Yaoyorozu entered the common area once more, she looked to Kirishima, gestured to come with her and went to the elevator. The red haired hero, Tsuyu and Iida, who was just back from his exercises and just as disappointed about the results earlier, went to the elevator with her. They remained silent as they rode the elevator to the 5th floor, arriving at Yaoyorozu's room before she explained the situation.

"She has stage fright?" Iida gasped in summary.

"It appears so." Yaoyorozu confirmed. Kirishima groaned.

"It's one thing after another! I was kinda hoping they'd tie the knot today!" Kirishima complained. "There has to be a way to break the ice between the two, get them comfortable enough to admit it!" Kirishima growled, now out of ideas.

"How...?" Yaoyorozu thought in desperation. She took Uraraka's words from yesterday evening to heart: she couldn't survive another day without telling him, if they went to bed that night and Uraraka hasn't told Midoriya, who knows what would happen? It had to be today!

"Maybe we can get the two out on a date?" Asked Tsuyu, spit-balling ideas.

"With just the two of them? Unlikely." Kirishima said.

"What about a day out with the whole class?" Suggested Iida. "We are allowed to go where we please outside school hours, so we can take them to a somewhere nice? And with a good atmosphere, she can say it more comfortably?"

"But Iida..." Yaoyorozu sighed. "It's Winter at the moment, there aren't many places that are nice compared to a warm spot beside the fire." These words suddenly made Tsuyu gasp.

"No! There is a somewhere nice! Wait here for a minute!" Tsuyu said as she rushed out the room. She dashed to her own room on the same floor, and returned to Yaoyorozu's room with a magazine. Flipping to a certain page, she showed them a particular article. The article read...

 **"Come to the Endore Fireworks Festival This Sunday!"**

"Fireworks Festival...?" The three on-lookers questioned simultaneously.

"Fireworks Festivals are everywhere around this time of year." Tsuyu explained. "They're lively, energetic and where couples or friends go all the time." The three read the article; it had everything from food stands, game booths and even an old abandoned temple on the hill next to it. Even better, that the town of Endore wasn't far from UA. Kirishima felt invigoration in his body again, casting away the negative emotions.

"This is perfect! Tsuyu, you're a genius!" Kirishima smiled and hugged the frog girl happily.

"I don't mean to be a stick in the mud..." Iida interjected. "But we have to run it by the class first. There might not be many of us who will want to go to a festival or don't have yukatas to go in." It was true that the whole wonder of festivals was to attend in yukatas or kimonos, so this would be tricky.

"The festival isn't until 6 o' clock tonight, plenty of time to ask everyone and buy yukatas." Tsuyu explained, as Iida checked the time on his watch, 10:04 AM, which gave them just under eight hours to prepare.

"It's possible..." Iida spoke, stroking his chin, wondering if it could work.

"Besides, even if Uraraka doesn't tell Midoriya, it'll still be fun to go!" Kirishima grinned. "I've been dying to try on the yukata that I got over Christmas!"

"Well, first we have to see who's going." Iida pointed out. "It will be fruitless if Midoriya, Uraraka or neither wishes to attend. It will be doubly pointless if only a handful attend and make it awkward for them."

"Leave the convincing to me!" Kirishima smiled in confidence.

And true to his word, he rushed downstairs to the common area, with the magazine article in hand.

"Hey, check it out, guys!" Kirishima called loudly so everyone could hear. Everyone, including Midoriya, looked up to see Kirishima's suggestion. "There's this cool fireworks festival happening close by! Who's in?!" At the mention of a fireworks festival, the room was abuzz with excitement.

"Fireworks festival?" Pondered Shoji. "Sure, why not?"

"It'll be amusing." Tokoyami nodded.

"Sounds awesome!" Ashido cheered.

"As long as there's cute ladies in yukatas, I'm there!" Mineta yelled happily. Kirishima certainly created quite the energy among the classmates; almost everyone was attending, save for a couple. Bakugo didn't care for a stupid event that he could do with his explosion Quirk but ten times as large; Sato sat out as all the sugary foods would make him go on a rampage; Todoroki was currently absent, away to visit his mother that he delayed his visit for to help Midoriya, but now couldn't put it off any longer; Jirou didn't like loud festivals due to the sensitivity of her ears, and neither did Koda; but aside from them, everyone else was on board. Kirishima then turned to Midoriya to see if he would join.

"You coming too, Midoriya?" Asked Kirishima. Midoriya was still going through his notes.

"Umm, sorry, I'll have to pass." Midoriya said. "If I don't go through these extra battle strategies for tomorrow, Aizawa-Sensei won't be too happy. Maybe next time." Kirishima panicked, the whole plan will be a failure if Midoriya didn't attend. The whole point of it was to create a comfortable environment for Uraraka to tell Midoriya her feelings.

"Aww! C'mon, man! It's the last few weeks of being first years! When will we get another chance like this?" Kirishima tried to convince. Midoriya looked sad at this.

"I'd love to go, but if Uraraka and I screw up more, then Aizawa-Sensei's gonna be-" Midoriya answered, but suddenly...

"He'll be what?" Asked Aizawa himself as he entered the dorms. "And what's got everyone so excited today?"

"There's a fireworks festival going on in Endore, and we were gonna go." Kirishima explained. Aizawa chuckled to himself.

"Huh, that's a coincidence." Aizawa lazily scoffed. "I was asked to attend the same festival at Endore to provide extra security. I was coming round to ask if you can take care of Eri while I'm gone, but looks like that idea's out the window. I'll ask Togata instead."

"I'll still be here to look after Eri." Midoriya suggested. "I've still got to go over these battle strategies for tomorrow." Aizawa thought for a moment before he approached Midoriya.

"I don't think battle strategies are what you need right now, Midoriya." Aizawa spoke. "I've been thinking since we spoke on Friday, and I think what you need right now is to build your relationship with Uraraka."

"Build my relationship...?" Pondered Midoriya as he suddenly remembered All Might's words to 'win Uraraka's heart'.

"You can make a thousand team moves between now and the exam, but it won't mean squat if your partner can't perform them." Aizawa spoke. Midoriya understood the wisdom to these words, as most of his really good strategies were rendered useless because of Uraraka's inability to perform them. "Instead of covering for Uraraka's shortcomings, it's probably a good idea to find out why Uraraka's the way she is right now. And going to this fireworks festival sounds like the best move you can make to do that." Midoriya pondered on Aizawa's words before the teacher shrugged. "Or don't. I can't drag you to this thing if you don't want to." Midoriya took a moment to think and looked to Aizawa.

"Alright. I'll come. For Uraraka." Midoriya nodded, making Kirishima relax upon hearing this.

"Very good." Aizawa said, looking like he didn't care either way. "I'll do you guys a favour and bring you a school bus to get there. Be ready by 5:30PM." And with that, Aizawa left the students to their preparations.

"Well that's that. Guess I'll be going then." Midoriya chuckled as Kirishima patted his shoulder.

"Awesome!" Kirishima grinned happily. Yaoyorozu watched the scene as Midoriya agreed to go to the festival. Now that one half of the required members were attending, it was time to work on the other half. Yaoyorozu went back outside, around the building and met with Uraraka, who was still sad about her failures.

"Uraraka. I think I might have an idea on how you could tell Midoriya." Yaoyorozu said, attracting the attention of Uraraka. "A fireworks festival!" The brown haired girl gasped at this.

"I love festivals! I'm going for sure!" Uraraka smiled. Yaoyorozu breathed a sigh of relief, at least Uraraka was easier to convince than Midoriya.

"Remember, Uraraka, this will be the perfect opportunity to tell Midoriya, so keep it in mind as we're here." Yaoyorozu explained. Uraraka was still anxious about telling Midoriya, but this festival should be the perfect occasion to let him know.

"I'll do my best, Yaoyorozu!" Uraraka nodded, as the two went over the details of the festival.

What followed was an extended bout of preparations, mainly the acquisition of yukatas; some had them when they moved into the dorms, some had to head home to collect them, some had to go to the nearest shopping mall to buy one and some had to borrow a spare from other classmates. Once everyone was all prepared, they got into their respective yukatas and by the time the requested time arrived, everyone was ready.

Tokoyami wore a jet black yukata that looked had a black cloak over it, resembling his hero costume. Shoji wore a blue and grey sleeveless yukata that allowed his dupli-arms plenty of room to move in. Aoyama wore a pure white yukata that was covered in glitter, making him shine a little, but instead of the obi belt that goes with his yukata, he wore his laser control belt, never knowing when he might need it. Kaminari wore a yellow and black yukata with lightning style patterns. Mineta wore a purple yukata, going well with his purple pop off hair, neglecting to mention it's a child sized yukata. Ashido wore a blue and green yukata that was specially designed to resist her acid Quirk. Hagakure wore a pink yukata, but made it look like it was floating due to her invisibility. Sero wore a brown and yellow yukata that were woven together, giving it a very Asian look. Ojiro wore a white yukata with a black obi, making it look like a martial arts uniform with a hole for his tail to go through. Kirishima wore a red and black yukata with fire patterns. Iida wore a silver coloured yukata that was raised to his knees so they wouldn't burn up from his Engine Quirk, should he ever use it. Tsuyu wore a thick green yukata to keep her warm while wearing extra long geta sandals for her long feet while wearing her hair into a bun. Yaoyorozu was the most impressive thus far, not wearing a yukata, but a full blown kimono with many layers to the design, it was pink and yellow and looked to be very expensive; she also wore her hair in a bun but with needles keeping it in place. Midoriya was the second to last one to be prepared, he arrived at the common area with a blush as he wore a blue yukata with red and white stripes running through it with yellow at the bottom and sleeves; as everyone rightly guessed, it was All Might's colours. Almost everyone was here, the ones not participating were still in normal clothes, but one was still missing: Uraraka. On seeing Midoriya arrive, Yaoyorozu grinned and texted Uraraka on her phone. A few seconds passed and the bell of the ball arrived...

Dressed in a kimono, as well, it was white with blue floral patterns on the bottom and sleeves, Uraraka wore her hair in a small bun, and had just a touch of make-up on as well. Midoriya took one look at Uraraka and gasped with a blush. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she was.

"Deku! You're looking great with that yukata!" Uraraka complimented, trying her hardest not to lose her cool. Midoriya blushed harder.

"Y-Yeah..." Midoriya gulped. "You look...beautiful..." Uraraka blushed under her make-up at this. Yaoyorozu smirked happily at this exchange; she didn't say, but she loaned one of her many kimonos to Uraraka in the hopes that it would make her look pretty and woo Midoriya. Right on time, Aizawa entered the dorms. Aizawa was still wearing his black hero costume with bundles of scarf over his shoulders; he was on hero business, so he didn't have time to celebrate.

"Good. Look's like everyone's ready." Said Aizawa. Midoriya had to feel sorry for Aizawa, while they were out having a good time, he was busy working. "Alright, everyone coming, hop on the bus." Aizawa instructed as he and all the participating students left the dorms to see the school bus waiting for them. Iida was in the front of the group giving instructions on the seating arrangements. But when walking down the dorm steps, Uraraka's geta shoes slipped, causing her to trip and fall. Luckily, with lightning fast reflexes, Midoriya caught her before she could fall to the ground.

"Y-You okay, Uraraka...?" Midoriya gulped as he just now realised he was holding Uraraka in his arms.

"Y-Yeah...J-Just a little uncomfortable with these sandals. And it's cold without any socks on." Uraraka chuckled as she showed Midoriya her footwear, which were the high stilted geta that Yaoyorozu loaned her.

"Don't worry, they can be hard to walk in." Midoriya encouraged, showing that he wore the same. "The best thing to do is take it slow." Midoriya continued to walk with Uraraka, showing her the steps in how to walk without slipping, not realising that he was holding Uraraka's hand as they walked. They arrived on the bus shortly after. But in their slow walking to get on, they saw that everyone was already packed into their seats save for two in the middle.

"Guess...we're sitting together..." Uraraka trembled.

"Y-Yeah..." Midoriya gulped as the two slowly took their seats beside one another. The bus set off as the students began talking with one another, excited to go to a festival together.

"So what will you be doing first, Deku?" Asked Uraraka, more excited than nervous. Midoriya pondered at this.

"Well there are a lot of booths I wanna try." Midoriya admitted. "The target practice looks promising, and so is the strength test. Maybe then I can see if my training's been paying off." Uraraka laughed at Midoriya's enthusiasm.

"Deku, it's a festival, not a training camp." Laughed Uraraka. "Have fun and enjoy it, silly." It was then that Midoriya remembered the last time he was at a festival, which was with his mother when he was very young. All the games relied on people having Quirks, and with no Quirk when growing up, Midoriya failed every one of them. On hearing Uraraka's words to have fun, Midoriya nodded, hoping that this one will be different. Shortly after, the bus pulled up at a nearby parking lot with the festival in full swing nearby. The students gathered outside the bus with Aizawa facing them.

"Alright, I don't need to tell you that you're representing UA in this minor field trip so I expect the best behaviour from you all." Aizawa began. "If any villains show up during the event, make your way back to this bus and wait for me to come back. The fireworks display begins at 8, so you're free to do what you want until then, my rounds ends at 9, so be at the bus by then. You can go in pairs or groups, but try not to wander off alone. It'll be a nightmare trying to find everyone if they did that. Anyway, follow those rules, and have fun." With that, Aizawa headed off to meet up with the other pro-heroes providing security for the event.

"Alright, Class A!" Iida took over as the speaker. "We'll split into groups of three, giving us five groups of three people each. Get into your groups and we'll proceed!"

It took five minutes for everyone to be paired: Group 1 was Shoji, Hagakure and Ojiro. Group 2 was Kaminari, Sero and Mineta, who was growling that once again, he was paired without a girl. Group 3 was Kirishima, Iida and Ashido. Group 4 was Tsuyu, Tokoyami and Aoyama. And the last pair was Midoriya, Uraraka and Yaoyorozu. Midoriya had no say in the matter as Uraraka immediately paired herself with him and Yaoyorozu joined in soon after. Midoriya guessed that Uraraka probably had a similar pep talk and had similar wishes to build their trust together, to which he was all for, while Yaoyorozu joined because with a lack of Todoroki, it meant she was down one partner.

"Very good, Class A!" Iida called and gestured forward. "Move out and have fun!" The groups went together as they turned the corner from the parking lot to the main street of Endore where row after row of stalls and booths were set up, all lit up by Japanese lanterns and hundreds of people, mostly in yukatas, were all crowded around. Immediately, the first four groups rushed in to have a good time, each with a particular booth to try in mind. The only ones left were Midoriya, Uraraka and Yaoyorozu.

"So, where should we head first, Uraraka?" Asked Midoriya, hoping to rely on Uraraka for festival expertise. Uraraka thought for a moment and only just now realised that she and Midoriya were talking without restraint. She froze for a moment, scared about what to say, making Midoriya question what she was doing. Uraraka really wanted to run away and find sanctuary from her embarrassment, but she remembered the last time she did that at a public place, Midoriya was taken from behind by Tomura Shigaraki, the leader of the League of Villains, all because she abandoned him. She'd be damned if she let that happen a second time. Yaoyorozu, who was beside Uraraka, gave her a little nudge to snap her out of her trance. Upon realising that she was asked a question, she answered.

"Err...Over here!" Uraraka smiled as she led the way, making Midoriya sigh in relief, that the two were at least participating together with a friendly face, Yaoyorozu, accompanying them. The three made their way to the nearest booth, ready to have fun at the festival as much as they could...

The three first started off at a goldfish scooping contest. Midoriya tried it first, hoping to use his Full Cowl to scoop one out with speed and precision, but the paper on the catcher immediately broke, making the two girls laugh at Midoriya's instant failure. Yaoyorozu went up next, using her more delicate approach, despite her Quirk not being useful in this game, she came close to scooping one, but just like Midoriya, her catcher paper broke too as the goldfish fell back into the water. Uraraka was up next as she used her Zero Gravity to make the goldfish light as she easily caught three before calling it quits to stop her Quirk from overexerting itself. She happily carried the three goldfish in a small water bag as her two companions grumbled at their loss.

The next game that they came to was a shooting gallery with toy rifles to shoot with. Midoriya, Uraraka and Yaoyorozu got into position with their three rifles and began firing at some bulls-eye shaped targets. Uraraka wasn't good and missed most of her shots, Midoriya was better, having lots of practice aiming with his pressurised air shots, but Yaoyorozu expertly shot each target that came her way. Both Uraraka and Midoriya were stunned seeing Yaoyorozu get a perfect score and win a unicorn teddy for herself.

"I used to shoot clay pigeons. It was a family tradition." Yaoyorozu explained with a nervous smile seeing Midoriya and Uraraka stare at her with danger in their eyes.

Next came the strength test to hit the bell by hitting the pressure button with a punch, with or without strength Quirks; Uraraka and Yaoyorozu took on the challenge without Quirks while Midoriya took on the one with his Quirk. Yaoyorozu was pitiful, hitting with a gentle punch, but the meter only went up to "Weakling!", Uraraka got it half-way but not at the bell, resulting in a score of "Weak Villain". Finally it was Midoriya's turn as the difficulty was raised for having a strength Quirk. Going into One For All - Full Cowl 10%, he readied a punch.

"Detroit Smash!" Midoriya yelled as he punched the pressure button with everything he had, making the meter hit the bell, giving him a score of "All Might". The two girls were impressed by Midoriya's score, but when Midoriya claimed an All Might designed toy, Uraraka burst out laughing. The three met up with other groups along the way, Tsuyu was smiling happily as she held five goldfish in a bag, scooped up with her frog tongue most likely; they spotted Mineta being told off by a pro-hero for trying to look up girl's yukatas while Kaminari and Sero apologised for his actions; they met up with Kirishima's group who were happily having okonomiyaki out of the many food stalls; and lastly they met up with Aizawa on his rounds, reminding him to bring back a candy apple for Eri on the way back. With only thirty minutes left before the fireworks began, Midoriya, Uraraka and Yaoyorozu were feeling hungry so ordered three trays of takoyakis and found a quiet bench to sit on as they ate.

"Mmm! These takoyakis are delicious!" Uraraka smiled happily, eating away at one.

"Yes. It's quite appetising." Yaoyorozu nodded, trying not to get any sauce on her kimono.

"I'm glad I came out here now." Midoriya smiled, prompting the two girl's attentions. "I had fun today. Thanks for such a great time, Uraraka, Yaoyorozu."

"That's good to hear, Deku..." Uraraka said, playing with the last takoyaki she had on her dish as she felt that now was the best time to say it. Yaoyorozu nodded in encouragement as Uraraka was now ready. "Because I've got something to say to you..." Midoriya's interest peaked on hearing this.

"What's up?" Asked Midoriya, looking to Uraraka with curious eyes. Upon seeing Midoriya's oblivious eyes look at her, the confidence in her dropped fast. She felt the same freeze occur as it did this morning. She knew what she had to say, that she wanted to say, but her mouth just wouldn't respond to her brain. She couldn't say it, she just couldn't!

"E-Excuse me!" Cried Uraraka as she finally listened to her instinct and ran as fast as she could in a random direction. But suddenly, she fell face first to the ground as the geta she wore was hard to walk in. Casting them aside and running barefoot, she faded into the distance. All Midoriya and Yaoyorozu could do was watch and in the latter's case, retrieve the cast aside geta.

"What could be she trying to say?" Asked Midoriya, truly puzzled by Uraraka's words.

"What she has to say is for her and her alone to say." Yaoyorozu spoke. "Go to her. You need to hear what she has to say. For both your sake's." Midoriya didn't know what Yaoyorozu meant by this, but at least heeded her advice and went to go find Uraraka, following the direction where she last ran off to. Yaoyorozu simply finished off the last of her takoyakis and joined up with Iida's group, listening to Aizawa's advice not to split up, which Midoriya and Uraraka did anyway.

Uraraka ran and ran as her feet became dirty from the mud that soon replaced the concrete. The light of the festival was soon replaced by dark trees and the warmth of so much people crammed together replaced by the cold Winter's air. It wasn't until Uraraka ran out of breath that she realised where she had ran off to: the entrance to the abandoned temple they mentioned in the article Yaoyorozu showed her.

The entrance was a set of stairs leading up a large hill with many Japanese archways going up it. Uraraka became curious and walked up the stairs, under the large archways until she came upon an small, old shrine, weathered away by time and neglect in a wide open clearing in the forest. The damage over time made it hard to figure out which religion it was built to worship, but one thing it could be said: it certainly was a nice and quiet place to think things through for herself. She slowly walked around the shrine, admiring the architecture Uraraka wondered to herself if other temples like this existed in Japan or even the world, abandoned and weathered because people gave up worshipping gods because their own Quirks rivalled that of the gods. Uraraka quickly forced that thought out of her head, in case said gods decide to smite her for her blasphemy on holy ground. Once back at the entrance, she sat facing the door to the small shrine, too afraid to see what was inside and instead knelt at the stairs leading up it.

She wanted nothing more than to admit to Midoriya her feelings, but the more she wanted to say it to him, the quicker it was to lose that determination. It wasn't just her that wanted her to succeed, but all the girls of Class 1-A supported her. They were at this festival because they wanted to give her the chance to speak her mind. She needed to tell him, to finally rid the aching pain in her heart. More than that, if she doesn't, then she'll be unable to work with him in the exams coming up in a few weeks. And it would all be her fault. The calm, serene temple she found herself in gave her time to muster her courage once more. Now calm and collected, she opened her eyes with her mind resounding the same thought in unbreakable determination.

" _I'll tell him! I'll tell Deku I love him! Don't think! Just tell him!_ " Uraraka thought over and over, ready to do it the next time she saw Midoriya.

But that's when everything went awry.

Before Uraraka could stand up, she felt two hands suddenly grab her's from behind and force them behind her back. Uraraka left herself wide open to anybody coming up the stairs. She tried to turn around to see who her attacker was or to even see a face, but before she could, she was kicked to the ground so hard, it made her dizzy, momentarily losing her strength. It was then that she felt a bag made out of a strange material cover her hands and then the attacker began to tie her hands together with ropes. Uraraka tried resisting, but the hands keeping her in place were too strong. Her Quirk was useless as long as it was in this bag, she tried using it now, but there was little point making it weigh nothing if she herself was keeping it anchored to Earth. The Gunhead martial arts she learned were proving futile as it taught her how to fight and avoid being captured, not in the event of the capture being successful. Dark thoughts rushed through Uraraka's head when the ropes were successfully tightened together and Uraraka couldn't move them. In mad desperation, she turned to the only option left...

"Help! I'm being-!" Uraraka screamed as loud as she could, but a hand clamped itself on her mouth, causing her to muffle in fear. Upon feeling the hand over her mouth, Uraraka realised her attacker was a woman. And it wasn't until she saw a butterfly knife be drawn mere inches from her face that she realised who her attacker was...

"I've caught you...my precious Ochaco..." The dark and malicious voice rung from Himiko Toga...


	7. I Love You

**I Love You**

Midoriya searched through the expansive, vibrant festival in search of Uraraka, but she was nowhere to be found at all. The hundreds of people all crowded round the singular street made finding Uraraka like finding a needle in a haystack. Midoriya thought it would be easy to find Uraraka with her beautiful white kimono, but he was clearly wrong as many other ladies were all wearing similar kimonos and yukatas that differentiating them was tricky. Midoriya took a moment to rest, he was searching frantically, but was getting nowhere fast. What's worse is that the fireworks display was fast approaching and Midoriya didn't want Uraraka to miss it. Perhaps someone saw where she went? Midoriya doubted it as even if someone did see a beautiful girl in a white kimono run past, it could have been anybody. When thinking about this and the possibility of asking for help, he was met by one of the groups from his class: Tsuyu, Tokoyami and Aoyama. Tsuyu was happily carrying another bag of goldfish, making Midoriya wonder how many goldfish she's caught now, Aoyama was contently eating a large glittery ball of cotton candy, for reasons Midoriya could tell why, and Tokoyami had won a wood crafted demon mask that he wore on the side of his head. Tsuyu noticed Midoriya standing alone while catching his breath and the group approached him.

"Midoriya? What are you doing by yourself?" Asked Tsuyu in worry. "Where's Ochaco and Momo?" Poor Tsuyu was now shaking like a leaf and her eyes were half closed. The cold must have been setting in and making her sleepy.

"She ran off when she tried to tell me something." Midoriya explained, making Tsuyu and Aoyama look at each other in worry, knowing that she tried to confess her feelings and failed once again. "Have you seen her?"

"I have." Tokoyami spoke up. "She went that way." Tokoyami pointed to a Japanese archway at the end of the street, leading to some dense forestry.

"That's where ze abandoned temple is, non?" Aoyama pondered.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Asked Tsuyu, too tired to be angry at Tokoyami.

"You never asked." Tokoyami shrugged.

"A-Are you sure it was her?!" Midoriya asked Tokoyami hurriedly; he would have dashed to check it out anyway, but he had to be sure.

"Pretty certain. Same white kimono, tied up hair. I think she might have ditched her shoes." Tokoyami recalled as Midoriya knew that was her! Tokoyami's bird like face might not have anything to do with his Quirk, but he certainly had the eyes of one. Immediately, Midoriya ran full speed towards the archway to give chase.

"Thanks, Tokoyami!" Midoriya called, but just like Uraraka, he too fell from his geta being hard to run in. Midoriya knew he had little time before the fireworks display started, so Midoriya cast off the geta on his shoes, going barefoot too. He then took the small All Might plush he won from the test of strength and put it into his yukata so he could sprint without dead weight; thankfully, the All Might plush was small, so didn't bulge from his roomy yukata. Once ready, he activated 5% Full Cowl and sped past the archway and into the forest. The group looked at Midoriya run; Tsuyu and Aoyama wished their friend luck, but Tokoyami asked a very loaded question.

"Midoriya loves Uraraka, doesn't he?" Tokoyami guessed, making Aoyama choke on his candy floss.

"How could you tell, ribbit?" Tsuyu asked in shock wondering how he could tell without being told. Tokoyami chuckled at this.

"Call it intuition. The two are inseparable, Uraraka's always trying to be like Midoriya and he's always calm in her presence." Tokoyami explained. "Plus it was kind of obvious when he protected her from those snowballs yesterday." Tokoyami chuckled.

"Please don't tell Midoriya and Uraraka." Tsuyu begged in panic. "We don't want them to be uncomfortable with it!" Tokoyami chuckled.

"Don't worry. The secret is safe with me." Tokoyami smiled. "I wish them luck."

What Midoriya and everyone else didn't know was that Uraraka was in serious danger. Tied up by Himiko Toga, one of the League of Villains' most psychopathic, murderous member, Uraraka was now completely within her grasp and one wrong move from Uraraka would spell her certain demise.

"It's been a while, Ochaco dear. You're looking quite beautiful tonight!" Toga smiled, looking up and down Uraraka's beautiful kimono. "When was the last time we met? Chisaki's hideout, was it?" Toga grinned. Uraraka was confused by this, she didn't remember meeting Toga when they raided Overhaul's hideout. But thinking about that was for another time, right now, she needed to think of a way out of this mess. Immediately, Uraraka tried arching her legs backwards in an attempt to kick Toga away and gain some distance, but even faster than Uraraka, Toga caught her foot with a grin. "Naughty, naughty Ochaco!" Toga then crawled over to her feet and began tying her ankles together with even more rope she had on her, further limiting the options Uraraka had to get out of this nasty web woven by Toga.

While Toga was tying Uraraka's feet, Uraraka realised her mouth was free now. It would be unwise to try and scream again or she would be immediately silenced again. Uraraka took this time to think, calming the panic racing through her body, taking deep regular breaths to slow her racing heart. Now it was time for questions Why was Toga kidnapping her? If she wanted to kill her, she'd have done it by now. And Toga never ties victims up when she could use that element of surprise to stab her victims. Could she be trying to recruit her like they tried to do with Bakugo last summer? Could she be trying to use her as a bargaining chip for something greater? If so, what? So many questions ran through her mind. She had to start with something and the most obvious had to be a good place to start.

"Why are you after me?!" Cried Uraraka, still trying to get her feet out of the knots Toga had already tied. The blonde maniac giggled at this.

"Honestly, I was going to target any one of you who wandered off alone. It would be stupid to attack three heroes in a group, especially since you've been getting stronger. But one? I like those odds much better." Toga giggled. Uraraka cursed her own stupidity. If she had just told Midoriya she loved him when she had the chance, she wouldn't be in this mess. She also saw the irony of the situation. Last time she ran off, Midoriya was put in danger by a villain, now it was her turn. "Though I was hoping it would be you, Ochaco dear. Your blood tasted so good last time!" Blood! So Toga's Quirk worked around the consumption of blood, Uraraka guessed. It made sense, given how Toga's fighting style revolved around the drawing of blood, either from knives or her blood drawing device.

Uraraka's mind raced once more, trying to unlock the secrets of her Quirk. If she could do that, perhaps she could work out why Toga was trying to kidnap her, or maybe Toga can spill more details herself. Now she really had to think like Midoriya to try and escape this situation. Toga said they met at Chisaki's hideout, but when? Was she hiding in plain sight? Invisibility like Hagakure? Finally, it came to her. Casting her mind back, she remembered meeting Midoriya outside the hideout with the other girls from her internship, he told her where everyone was fighting Overhaul, but she remembered seeing Midoriya at the fight, looking beat up. It looked like Midoriya was at two places at once. That was it! Uraraka figured it out.

"So you take other people's forms by drinking their blood!" Uraraka spoke in conclusion. Though she didn't nail the exact details of her Quirk, she figured out the gist of it pretty well. Toga giggled to this.

"My, you're such a smart girl! You'll get to see how it works very soon." Toga smiled, but only resumed making the finishing touches to the bonds on Uraraka's feet. So Toga was kidnapping her to use her as a source of blood to transform into her. But why?

"Then why do you have to turn into me? What are you after?" Uraraka cried as she felt the ropes tighten on her ankles, signalling that she was now completely vulnerable to Toga, losing her ability to run from her.

"I'm glad you asked!" Toga giggled, walking over to Uraraka's face. "Shigaraki's given me the job of killing Deku!" Uraraka's eyes widened to this news. "So I'm going to turn into you and stab him for all to see. I wonder what everyone will think seeing a hero kill another hero in cold blood? It'll certainly shake the world, don't you think?" Toga giggled maniacally to this plot, but the anger in Uraraka reached boiling point. If Uraraka let this idea come to fruition, she would never get the chance to tell Midoriya how she feels and that she had to avert at all costs.

"IF YOU HURT DEKU, I SWEAR I'LL-!" Uraraka screamed in anger, but suddenly, Toga gagged her with an old rag, covering her mouth and tying it behind her head as Uraraka's muffled voice tried to warn Toga of the unspeakable things she would do if Toga were to kill Midoriya.

"Oh, you won't have to worry about Deku, Ochaco dear." Smiled Toga. "Once I'm done with Deku, I'll be taking you back to headquarters to complete the heartbreaking tale of the young female hero in training who killed her classmate and ran away to the League of Villains. UA's reputation will hit rock bottom and the League will truly prosper! Doesn't it sound like fun?" Uraraka trembled in fear. She was going to be blamed for Midoriya's death and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Resigning herself to this grim fate, Uraraka sobbed, unable to beg Toga to reconsider. "Oh, hush, little girl." Toga wiped away the tears running down Uraraka's face before licking it away. "You'll be the spark that leads this world to a bright new future. That was Shigaraki's line, but I don't care about any of that! I just wanna dice Deku nice and good and finally see him really mangled! Now, let's take some of that blood. I've got a busy night with Deku!" Toga took her knife, now ready to cut Uraraka and drink her blood.

" _Please save me, Deku..._ " Uraraka sobbed to herself as she closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain.

But before the cold blade could meet with Uraraka's soft flesh, they heard a twig snap a few metres away. Toga gasped and turned around to see Midoriya. He was panting at the archway, having ran all the way to get here. Uraraka immediately saw Midoriya and cried out in both joy and panic, joy that Midoriya had come to save her and panic that Toga would get angry and kill one of them if they weren't careful. Midoriya took less than a second to survey the scene before him: the savage schoolgirl, Toga, was sitting over Uraraka, who was tied up and gagged and in serious danger as Toga held a knife to her. Still in Full Cowl, Midoriya yelled angrily.

"Get away from Uraraka, Himiko Toga!" Midoriya cried as he made a blind charge to attack Toga, but immediately, Toga slithered behind Uraraka and held the blade to her neck.

"Don't move a muscle, Deku!" Yelled Toga. "Unless you want your friend's blood to paint this shrine!" Immediately, Midoriya screeched to a halt three metres away from Toga and Uraraka. Toga stood up and dragged Uraraka to her feet. She kept the knife on Uraraka's throat and her eyes on Midoriya, ready to slash Uraraka's neck open and bleed her out if Midoriya so much as twitched wrongly. Uraraka sobbed, hating the idea of being used as a hostage against Midoriya. "You weren't supposed to be here...!" Growled Toga, mad that her foolproof plan failed because of a tiny oversight.

"Let her go, Toga!" Midoriya called. "You can't escape this time, so surrender peacefully and come quietly!"

"Oooh, hearing you say my name gives me chills, Deku-baby." Toga giggled, not listening to Midoriya's threats.

"I'm giving you one more chance, Toga!" Midoriya yelled, his voice now filled with rage as his Full Cowl sparked profusely. "Let Uraraka go now!" Midoriya surveyed the area between him and his target. 3 metres. Close enough to get in close with his Full Cowl, too far to attack before Toga can slash Uraraka's throat. He could probably make it to Toga and knock her out if he used 100% on his legs and punch her before she even registered what was happening, but to use 100% would be shattering both legs and arm if he didn't use both correctly. If he missed or underestimated Toga's reflexes, then it was all over. Plus he promised to himself and many others that he wouldn't use that method of combat, and he wanted to stick to that promise. Midoriya had to attack when he was absolutely sure he can successfully attack Toga and when Uraraka wasn't in any danger.

Toga, however, didn't listen to this empty threat, only thinking about how she was going to salvage this situation by escaping with Midoriya dead and Uraraka captured. But then her mind began thinking. Midoriya looked deadly angry at her pointing a knife at Uraraka. Why was this? And then she began piecing the puzzle together from her perspective. At the licence exam, Midoriya knew a lot about Uraraka and could easily tell Toga's disguise from the real Uraraka. At the aforementioned Chisaki's hideout, Uraraka listened to Toga when disguised as Midoriya, seemingly relieved at his sight. And then at the Summer training camp, the bandages Midoriya wore on Toga's second meeting with him, looked to be a strange shade of pink behind all the dried up blood; but then she remembered Uraraka having the same pink shaded shirt when they fought earlier. She tore it up to spare him more pain! All the pieces aligned and a wide smile appeared on her face. She worked it out!

"Oh my God! I don't believe it!" Toga laughed, still keeping her eyes on Midoriya. Her laugh was cold and maniacal, easily sending shivers up the two heroes' spines. Midoriya raised his eyebrows wondering what had Toga so happy, despite the situation she was in. Toga lowered her voice so that only Uraraka could hear. "It's him, isn't it? Deku's the one you're in love with." Uraraka gasped and her blood ran cold at the fact that Toga figured it out too. The Class 1-A girls weren't a problem, she trusted them with her life and they would do the same for her; but this insane villain was different, she would surely exploit this major weakness. "That's so good for you! And good for me too."

"What are you saying to Uraraka?!" Midoriya called.

"Oh, we were just having a little girl to girl talk. From one maiden in love to another." Toga giggled to Midoriya.

"What are you talking about?!" Midoriya yelled, through playing games with Toga, but then remembered that she was a psychopathic girl with a tendency for stabbing. He had to stay on his guard if he wanted to stay alive and save Uraraka, else the flow of the battle would go entirely in her favour. These words Midoriya yelled made Toga gasp.

"Oh my! He doesn't know? Oh, what a tragedy!" Toga spoke in feigned concern. "Perhaps I should play Cupid and unite these two lost lovers?" Midoriya was taken aback by Toga's words, not knowing what she meant. "Hey, Deku-baby...Ochaco dear has something she wants to say to you." Using her free hand, Toga removed the gag on Uraraka's mouth, granting her speech back. "Go on, Ochaco dear, say what you want to say."

"Don't listen to her, Deku!" Cried Uraraka the moment the gag came off. "She'll-!" But the knife was pushed to her throat without piercing the skin.

"Ah-ah, little Ochaco. You've got to be more honest with your feelings." Toga coo'd. "This might be the last time you see Deku alive, don't you want your final words to be more honest?" Uraraka's tears continued to flow, not wanting to confess her feelings like this: held at knife point and forced to say it. But it was her own fault for not telling him much sooner.

"Uraraka, it's okay!" Midoriya said. "Whatever you have to confess, it's okay! We'll fight it together!" Midoriya briefly looked to Uraraka with a smile, knowing that the situation was causing her great amounts of pain, physically and emotionally, and following All Might's example, smiled to ease her heart. "I am here for you!" This indeed worked, as the pain in her heart started to ease, seeing Midoriya desperately find a way to save her without risking her life. It had to be now...

"Deku..." Uraraka gulped, feeling the saliva she swallowed pass through the knife. She panted hard. There was no running away this time, she couldn't avoid it a second more. Finally, Uraraka looked to Midoriya, casting away all doubt, fear and anguish to deliver her words.

"I love you!"

Midoriya's eyes that were trained on Toga to find any weaknesses in her stance turned to Uraraka again, his eyes wide with disbelief. Finally, Midoriya knew what was bothering Uraraka. Why she was so distant, why she was unfocused, why she couldn't be in the same room as him.

"I love you, Deku...I tried to tell you so many times, but I just couldn't...I'm so sorry that you had to find out like this..." Uraraka sobbed, unable to control the emotions leaking from her heart, the sadness, the torment, the frustration of not telling Midoriya. They all burst from her as she told him everything. Midoriya's puzzled face immediately turned to a happy one. Having been told everything that was in her heart and mind brought joy and peace to his. For the longest time, he believed something really personal was affecting her; but to hear that it was her feelings causing her to be like this, his heart felt relief for the first time all week.

"See? Isn't that a whole lot better?" Grinned Toga evilly. "And what about you, Deku-baby? Do you love Ochaco, too?" Midoriya took a second to collect his thoughts and looked to the girl who loved him.

"Uraraka...Thank you...I didn't know how to voice my feelings either...But your words have given me courage to say it too...Uraraka..." Midoriya gulped, the same dark emotions that swirled inside Uraraka now flowed within Midoriya: doubt, shame, embarrassment and fear. But knowing that Uraraka loves him in return made it easier. He smiled and looked to the captive Uraraka.

"I love you, too..."

Tears streamed down Uraraka's eyes, filled with pure happiness. All the negative emotions she felt about what Midoriya would do if he found out were immediately cleansed from her mind, leaving nothing but happiness.

But those feelings were temporarily shelved as she remembered the situation both were in. For now Toga knew and she was smiling like a Cheshire Cat.

"Adorable. Simply adorable." She smirked. "I think I've got an idea out of this jam that I think benefits everyone." Once more, using her free hand, Toga took from her cardigan pocket another butterfly knife and threw it to Midoriya's feet. "Kill yourself. If you plunge that knife in your heart, I'll let Ochaco go. If you don't, I'll slit her throat right now." Toga chuckled in brilliance to herself; she knew that revealing Uraraka's feelings would make Midoriya do whatever she wanted to in order to get Uraraka back safely.

"No! Don't do it, Deku!" Cried Uraraka, but felt the knife get tighter around her neck.

"Ah-ah, naughty Ochaco. Be patient and see what Deku has to say!" Toga giggled. Midoriya bent down, making Toga more on edge, ready to kill Uraraka if he made one suspicious move. Midoriya instead picked the knife up and stood back up with it.

"Promise!" Midoriya yelled. "Promise once this knife pierces my heart, you'll let her go!" Midoriya gulped to himself, trembling that he was going to kill himself so Uraraka can be safe. Toga chuckled.

"Of course. I promise." Toga smirked. Midoriya opened the knife up and held the tip to his heart. He looked at Uraraka, whose eyes were drenched with tears at the sight of her love about to die for her.

"I never blamed you for not doing good in classes this week, Uraraka...I blamed myself, for not being worthy to share your secret...I hope...We can meet again...in the next life..." Midoriya smiled, now crying himself, as was his trademark. "Goodbye...Uraraka..." Holding his breath, he made the plunge.

"DEKU!" Cried Uraraka as the sound of metal piercing fabric and then flesh was heard. Uraraka was heartbroken as she saw Midoriya pierce the knife through himself, taking a few moments to react before his face turned blank, the life that had once been coursing through it was now gone. And then, he fell face first to the ground. His Full Cowl faded, like a flame flickering out to a harsh wind.

" **NOOOOOOOOO!** " Uraraka cried, trying to wrest free from Toga to try and check for signs of life, hoping beyond any hope that he was still alive, but the maniacal Toga threw her to the ground.

"I'll deal with you in a second! I wanna see Deku's bloody corpse!" Toga laughed as she immediately skipped over to Midoriya's dead body. Uraraka sobbed to herself, trying desperately to nudge her hands and feet out of the bonds Toga tied her in. If Midoriya truly was dead, the least she could do now was make sure his body was put to rest and not defiled by this evil villain and that the people that loved him, herself included, can give him a proper burial. "I can't believe it! I killed him! I really killed him! I can't wait to parade his body in front of Shigaraki! Oooh! It'll be worth dying for!" Toga laughed in victory and then kicked Midoriya's body over to see his lifeless expression.

But what she got was not what she expected...

"DETROIT SMASH!" Midoriya yelled as his Full Cowl breathed life again and punched Toga straight in the chest, blasting her straight into the shrine, destroying it on impact before flying further and slamming herself onto a tree. Uraraka's dark despair turned to surprise and then to happiness as Midoriya stood up completely unharmed. Midoriya smiled to Uraraka, showing that everything was alright. He took the knife that was still lodged in his chest out and parted his yukata to reveal the All Might plush he stashed inside the yukata earlier, having a large stab mark on it's face. The plush shielded Midoriya's heart from being stabbed, tricking Toga into releasing Uraraka and giving him the chance to punch her. No longer seeing a need for the plush, he took it out from his yukata and threw it to the ground.

"Sorry, All Might!" He chuckled, causing Uraraka to laugh with tears in her eyes. Midoriya quickly took the discarded knife and cut Uraraka's restraints from her hands and feet, granting both Uraraka's freedom and Quirk back, as the bag was no longer covering her hands. Upon her freedom being restored, Uraraka darted towards Midoriya and hugged him close, feeling the warmth of his body that she was so sure would be running cold.

"I thought I lost you..." She panted in relief that Midoriya's death was but an illusion, a sleight of hand to get the upper hand on Toga. Midoriya smiled, comforting Uraraka, but parted shortly after, for he still had business to take care of.

"Stay here! I'll be back in a second!" Midoriya was about to rush after Toga, but Uraraka grabbed Midoriya's yukata and looked to him with determination.

"We'll go together!" Uraraka spoke, making Midoriya stunned at Uraraka's determined look, smiled and nodded. The two rushed past the destroyed shrine and to the spot Toga landed. They were stunned to find Toga, who got up with a massive hole in her chest. Except where blood and flesh would be clearly visible, there was only a mud-like liquid leaking out

"You've won...this time...But don't get comfortable, lovebirds...When I plunge my knife into the both of your hearts...It'll be me who's laughing!" Toga laughed as her entire body turned brown before melting before the two heroes' eyes.

At an unknown warehouse where the League of Villains use as their base, the villain Twice gasped as he felt one of his clones disappear.

"Toga! It would seem your plan has failed!" The masked villain said in panic. "I knew it would!" Twice then laughed. The real Toga, who was nearby, cleaning her knife from the blood of an earlier killing, moaned in anger at this news.

"How could it have failed?!" Groaned Toga in annoyance. "I made sure it was perfect!"

"Well, you gave the clone the order to return to headquarters with the captured hero..." Twice ran through in cold calculation, but immediately switched to sadness. "But if the clone should ever have been killed, the plan had failed!" Toga sulked, throwing the knife and making the end stick to a wooden box.

"I'll kill you some day, Deku! Wait for me, baby!" Was her words, determined to see this goal through to the end.

Back at the woods, Midoriya inspected the liquid which the Twice-cloned Toga melted into, not wanting to take any chances.

"There was a villain who can duplicate himself and others. I remember Aizawa-Sensei mentioning it. She must have used this as a fail-safe in case she failed and got captured." Midoriya analysed carefully. "It should be safe now. If more villains were here, they would have shown themselves to assist Toga when she was in trouble or we would be hearing it from the festival." As there were no screams coming from the festival, only excited chatter, they could tell everything was safe now that the Toga clone was disposed of. Now that it was safe, the two looked to each other, a little awkwardly. "So, we're in love..." Midoriya chuckled nervously.

"Yeah...It feels kind of weird now that it's out in the open..." Uraraka smiled, but her smile faded to a frown, her happiness now becoming uncertainty.

"What's wrong, Uraraka?" Asked Midoriya, noticing this change in emotion.

"Well...I'm afraid of what will happen if we become...romantically paired..." Uraraka admitted. "You saw what Toga did to us...If more villains knew about this...I'm afraid we might not be as lucky...One of us could die...Even then, we still have the exams coming up and if we don't stay focused for that, we'll fail...And then..." Midoriya approached Uraraka and hugged her.

"I'll protect you..." Midoriya's answer was. Parting the hug to look Uraraka in the eyes, he smiled. "It doesn't matter what gets thrown our way; villains, exams, the whole world, I'll protect you from every single one of them...And I know you'll be there to protect me too..." Uraraka's blush grew heavier as she looked away and cupped her cheeks with her hands.

"Come on, Deku, I'm trying to be serious here, I..." Uraraka giggled as she didn't know that she had used her Quirk on herself and was now floating skywards.

"Uwaa! Uraraka! You're floating!" Midoriya gasped as he used Full Cowl to jump up and catch her and use his weight to bring her back down. "But I am serious too, Uraraka. I really want to be the special boy in your life, just as you're my important girl in mine...Will you...?" But it was only then that Midoriya noticed something: Uraraka was still floating. "Wait a minute...You're still in the air?" Midoriya asked as Uraraka noticed this and giggled.

"My Quirk's Zero Gravity, silly. It makes things light, remember?" Uraraka giggled.

"But you're not nauseous?" Midoriya questioned as Uraraka slowly realised what Midoriya was implying. Indeed, she was still floating and wasn't feeling sick or about to puke at all. She took a few steps back and did several back flips. Nothing still. She was perfectly fine!

"I'm not!" Uraraka gasped as she quickly touched Midoriya to make him float too. After a few seconds, she wasn't feeling dizzy in any way! "I'm not sick anymore! My Quirk is back to normal!" Uraraka hugged Midoriya happily at this, happy that whatever was ailing her Quirk was now gone! "How did that happen? I know I felt sick when I lifted those goldfish earlier!" Uraraka recalled giving the goldfish bag to Yaoyorozu, so they were nice and safe with her.

"I have a theory about that..." Midoriya pondered as they casually drifted in mid-air. "Some Quirks are tied to a person's feelings or emotions. Kacchan's Explosions are fuelled by his rage, while Eri's Rewind is fuelled by her desire to protect...Your Quirk might also be fuelled by something, Uraraka..."

"What, Deku?" Uraraka spoke her heart racing, having an idea of what it might be, but left Midoriya to say it. "What is it...?"

"Love." Was his answer.

Both moved forward and their lips met, embracing in a kiss, not knowing that both were now upside down in the middle of the air. Neither one cared, as all they could think about was the love and affection giving and receiving from the other. Uraraka's heart was doing back flips and somersaults as they kissed, loving the feeling of a kiss. Meanwhile Midoriya's timid self was trying to keep itself contained. He always wondered what the kiss of a girl was like, but never got close to any girls growing up, but to kiss Uraraka in such a manner, felt amazing.

During their kiss, they heard several loud bangs and the screeching of soaring fireworks. Parting from the kiss, they looked up to see many flashing lights beyond the trees to the direction of the festival. The fireworks display was happening and they were missing it because of the trees blocking their view.

"Shame we couldn't see the fireworks." Uraraka shrugged, not bothered by it, as she wouldn't trade seeing a hundred fireworks displays happening at the same time for this moment with Midoriya. Just before Uraraka went in to kiss Midoriya again, he smiled.

"Hold on tight." Midoriya said, prompting Uraraka to hug onto him. He charged up his One For All - Full Cowl, positioned both him and Uraraka so they were the right way up again and kicked his feet to make an air pressure blast, propelling the two up above the trees. And there in the distance was the fireworks display and both Midoriya and Uraraka had the best view of it all.

"Wow..." She whispered, holding Midoriya close to her as he did the same. They admired all the different fireworks being shown, loving the different colours, strengths and styles each one had to offer. Midoriya looked to Uraraka, seeing the wonder and happiness in her eyes. Midoriya smiled happily seeing the love of his life filled with such joy. Uraraka then peered over to Midoriya. "But it's only the second best sight I've seen tonight."

"I have a hunch of what the first one is." Midoriya playfully chuckled, moving forward to Uraraka.

"You..." Uraraka confirmed as she closed in for another kiss, locking lips once more with the light of the fireworks illuminating them. For the two heroes, things couldn't have been any better: they got to see the fireworks display together, Uraraka's Quirk was now back and better than ever, the hopes of passing the exam have never been higher and the two lovers, lost in the darkness, were now together in the light.

 **A/N: Some of you are asking if this is the end of the story. Allow me to explain. This isn't the end of the story yet. Midoriya and Uraraka still have the exams to face with everyone. Plus Project Green Tea's purpose was to help them pass the exams together. Midoriya and Uraraka's love will be put to the test over the next couple of weeks so don't worry! There's still plenty of material to look forward to. Hope that answers your questions :D**


	8. Truths and Revelations

**Truths and Revelations**

"Idiots!" Yelled the immensely annoyed Aizawa. Midoriya and Uraraka knew they would be getting chewed out for wandering off alone during the festival, and after their extended visit to the shrine, it was now time to face reality. They, Aizawa and everyone else from Class 1-A were outside the bus at the parking lot. The air was thick with gunpowder after all the fireworks going off and the festival was coming to a close. While everyone from Class 1-A enjoyed the festival and happy to see the two runaways found safe and sound, Aizawa was furious at the two for once again, disobeying direct orders. "We spent all this time looking for you and all you have to say for yourselves is you were having a walk?!" Even though Midoriya and Uraraka arrived back on time, Aizawa spotted Yaoyorozu shortly after the fireworks started; this raised his concern as he knew Yaoyorozu was with Midoriya and Uraraka, having met earlier.

"It was my fault, Aizawa-Sensei." Midoriya immediately took the blame, but before he could explain himself, Uraraka intervened.

"No. It was mine. I carelessly wandered off and Deku went out to look for me. We...Didn't encounter any villains or anything..." Uraraka spoke with confidence. The two made sure to get their stories straight before coming back that they were not to tell the heroes or police about Toga's infiltration. As Toga neither killed or extremely hurt anyone, was alone and was a clone, calling in the heroes and stopping the festival only to find no new information or villains to apprehend wouldn't have been a good choice, especially after Midoriya already took care of her. Plus any more stories about villains targeting Class 1-A students cropping up would definitely be bad publicity for UA. The two decided to keep it under their hats for now.

"Be that as it may, you both still went against my instructions." Aizawa grumbled, too tired to get angry and his eyes were starting to hurt from keeping a sharp eye for both any villains as well as Midoriya and Uraraka. "I'll overlook it if your work improves tomorrow, otherwise you'll be punished accordingly." This made both of them gulp in fear; while their teamwork had improved, they still needed to impress Aizawa with it. "Anyway, everyone on the bus. Let's get you back to your dorms." Everyone climbed onto the bus thanks to Iida's supervision. Midoriya and Uraraka were the first ones on, but unlike last time where they were forced together, this time they chose to sit beside each other. As the class drove home, everyone was bombarding Midoriya and Uraraka with questions.

"Are you two okay?" Asked a concerned Yaoyorozu. "I tried calling you, but there was no answer."

"Oh...Yes, just fine. I must have had my phone on silent..." Uraraka blushed, remembering they got a call when they were in the forest, but hung up to watch the fireworks more.

"Why did you split up from the pre-assigned groups?!" Asked a concerned Iida, waving his hands in anger. "That was both reckless and dangerous!"

"S-Sorry for causing so much worry." Midoriya said in apology.

"What I wanna know is..." Kaminari chimed in. "Aizawa noticed you missing just after the fireworks started at 8. You never came back until after 9. What were you two up to for a whole hour?" This question sent a chill through the pair's backs. Kaminari might have been the densest in the class, but there were times when he was sharp as a nail, this was one of those times. Midoriya and Uraraka first admired the fireworks and once the display was over, they continued to have fun with Uraraka's Quirk. Not training as Aizawa suggested, but dancing in mid-air, floating through the sky, playing hide and seek in the treetops and just more hugging and kissing. They were using Uraraka's Quirk the whole time and even after she dispelled the effects, she was completely fine, a substantial improvement two hours prior when lifting anything would result in her being sick and couldn't make herself light.

"Oh...We were just getting our teamwork in order." Midoriya said, putting it in simpler terms. Midoriya and Uraraka then looked to each other and nodded. "And we have an announcement for you all when we get back to the dorm." This made the Project Green Tea members gasp, wondering what the two had to say. Even non-Project Green Tea members were curious, Hagakure was hoping Uraraka plucked up the courage and told Midoriya her feelings from last night and Tokoyami smiled, having a hunch for what they were going to say. The Class eagerly awaited their return to Heights Alliance, the journey feeling much longer now as opposed to when they journeyed outwards. Finally, the class arrived outside their dorms as Aizawa went to make sure Eri was okay and give her a much desired candy apple. The fifteen members entered the dorms, many of them had souvenirs, including goldfish, candy, toys and masks, their feet tired from walking in geta all this time and as for Tsuyu, she immediately bundled herself by the fire that was lit. The five members who sat this one out, Bakugo, Sato, Jirou and Koda were all at the sofas and Todoroki had also returned from visiting his mother. The class reunited as they got caught up on their outing. Kirishima sat next to Bakugo.

"You shoulda came, man! They had tons of games that you'd have aced!" Kirishima smirked, but Bakugo snorted.

"If I can't win a couple of shitty festival games, then I wouldn't be going for the number 1 hero spot!" Bakugo proudly declared as Kirishima chuckled, glad to see he was still the same old Bakugo.

"H-Here you go, Todoroki." Yaoyorozu smiled as she handed a gift to him, which was a small Japanese charm for good health.

"Oh, thank you, Yaoyorozu." Todoroki spoke and took it. "Though it is a shame. I kind of like festivals." Yaoyorozu gasped, heartbroken that Todoroki couldn't go.

Jirou was watching a recording of the fireworks that Hagakure took on her phone as Koda watched too.

"Man, I called it. If I went out there, my ears would have burst. Just listening to the recording's giving me shivers." Jirou smiled, causing the silent Koda to worry.

"Alright! Everyone is assembled as per your request!" Iida said, having thoroughly counted everyone in the room, coming up with a solid twenty students. "Midoriya! Uraraka! Your announcement, if you please!" The two jumped at this as they too were admiring Hagakure's fireworks video.

"Huh?! Announcement?!" Growled Bakugo. Midoriya and Uraraka looked to each other before standing in front of a silent Class 1-A, as they all sat in anticipation for what they were about to say. This too was one of the things they discussed in the forest: let everyone know so there's no more confusion and rumours.

"To put it simply...Me and Uraraka are..." Midoriya began before Uraraka jumped up in happiness.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend!" Uraraka shouted for all the dorm to hear. It took a few seconds for this news to sink in but when it had, the class each had their own uproar. Everyone from Project Green Tea cheered, Kirishima in particular, knowing the plan was a success. Tsuyu smiled with a happy "ribbit, ribbit!".

"Congratulations!" Iida roared happily that the two were finally together. Yaoyorozu cupped her hand to her mouth as she felt happy tears coming on. Todoroki only looked to Midoriya in confusion, wondering exactly what happened at that festival. The same went for Sato, Jirou and Koda, though their reactions were still happy. Ashido smiled happily and cheered alongside Iida. Aoyama drew a solitary happy tear for his friend.

"Ahh l'amour. C'est si beau." He sighed in satisfaction. Tokoyami merely chuckled, happy that his prediction came true. Shoji chuckled, glad to see the two get along at last. Hagakure, in her excitement, hopped on Ojiro's back and cheered happily. Mineta was secretly smirking evilly, for he now had the correct formula to woo a girl, as proven by Midoriya and couldn't wait to try it out for himself. Kaminari happily took a few thousand yen from Sero; he made a wager with Kaminari that they weren't going to admit they were in love, to which Sero was the loser, but still smirked that the two were together. But just as it sounded like everyone was happy about this news, a sudden angry explosion startled the other classmates as Bakugo made his presence known.

"So that's why you two were lagging behind in class last week!" Bakugo growled. "It's because you were too busy being a pair of love-struck losers!" He slowly walked to the two as Midoriya stepped in front of Uraraka to shield her from the raging Bakugo. Iida tried to stop Bakugo, but he shoved Iida out of the way.

"We weren't ready to be a team last week." Midoriya spoke, trying to sound confident in the face of his lifelong rival. "But now it's different, Kacchan. We won't be lagging behind anymore!" Bakugo was now directly in front of Midoriya, the two stared each other down. Midoriya could see the untamed rage in his eyes, as Bakugo could see the determination in Midoriya's.

"I'm not going to accept another half-assed victory like last time, Deku!" Bakugo spoke, his voice lower, but his rage remaining pure. "This final exam will prove once and for all which of us is the strongest. And if you and float bitch fuck it up because you were too busy making out than to train..." Bakugo raised his palm to Midoriya's face, but he didn't flinch or back away, merely staring at Bakugo's palm, wondering if he will send a few sparks out, a full blown explosion or nothing at all. But just before either one could move, suddenly Uraraka grabbed Bakugo's wrist, anger in her eyes.

"That's enough, Bakugo!" Uraraka spoke, her voice trembling in fear, but kept her grip. "You won't have to worry about us falling behind anymore! Because Deku and I...We'll be the ones to claim first!" Midoriya grimaced at Uraraka's words; she didn't know Bakugo as well as he did, and saying they'd be number one over Bakugo was like a red rag to a bull. And to prove Midoriya right, indeed, Bakugo's eyes flared with fury.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, BITCH?!" Bakugo yelled and shifted his hand from Midoriya to Uraraka, causing everyone to rush in to stop him. Uraraka closed her eyes and braced for the pain, but suddenly, Bakugo began to float upwards. "Wh-What the hell?! Hey, float bitch, what did you do?!" Uraraka looked to see that indeed, she used her Quirk on him to make him float in the air. Uraraka thought on her feet, and then took Midoriya by the hand and led him away from Bakugo.

"C-Consider that payback for the Sports Festival and a sneak peek for things to come." Uraraka said and released her Quirk's effect on Bakugo, making him fall, landing on his backside. The others laughed to this, making Bakugo storm off upstairs in anger. "That's my declaration of war..." Midoriya looked to Uraraka's confident smile at this and felt the love for her grow even more.

"That was amazing, Uraraka!" Smiled Midoriya as they sat down together, the other classmates relaxed their tensions with the departure of the angry Bakugo. "You were really-" But before Midoriya could speak further, the facade that Uraraka held fell apart, as she began to shake in fear.

"That was so scary!" Uraraka cried, hugging onto Midoriya. "I didn't mean to use my Quirk on him! I just said what came to mind! I thought I was going to faint!" The rest of the class laughed to Uraraka's sudden change of heart as Midoriya only giggled to Uraraka's fear.

"Don't worry, we'll pass together. Let's turn our words into actions and win!" Midoriya comforted, stroking Uraraka's shoulders warmly.

The class remained together with the exception of Bakugo as they continued to chat, have a small tutoring lesson from Yaoyorozu before tomorrow's lessons and offered more congratulations to the happy couple. It was past 11 o' clock now and Uraraka yawned tenderly.

"I'm getting sleepy...I'm going to bed now." Yawned Uraraka, standing up and stretched with a groan. "Yaoyorozu, I'll get changed in your room and give you back your kimono."

"You may keep it." Smiled Yaoyorozu. "Consider it memorabilia of this wondrous occasion." Uraraka gasped at this news.

"B-But this kimono must have cost tens of thousands of yen!" Cried Uraraka.

"Don't fret, I have dozens of kimonos at home." Yaoyorozu smiled, making Uraraka giggle.

"Such a rich girl!" She laughed. Midoriya stood up with Uraraka.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to crash too. Goodnight everyone...goodnight Uraraka..." Midoriya smiled as the two lovers kissed for the last time tonight. Many of the students were surprised seeing such a sight. Iida promptly looked away, adjusting his glasses to the textbook he was revising, Yaoyorozu gasped with her hand to her mouth, looking at such a happy couple made her heart skip a beat, even Todoroki was surprised at the sight. Finally, Kaminari spoke up.

"Get a room, you two!" Everyone laughed to this as the two parted.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Deku." Uraraka waved as she went upstairs to the girls dorm as Midoriya went to the boys dorm. The green haired boy entered his dorm room, took his yukata off and put it back into his closet. He then changed into his pyjamas which was a plain, white t-shirt and blue shorts. Once done and making sure nobody was around, he blushed massively and held his face with a squeal of satisfaction.

"I can't believe I actually kissed Uraraka! And we're dating! This is so awesome!" Midoriya cried in shock, keeping his timid side in check for the past three hours, and now that he was alone, was free to let it all out.

Back to the common area, and away from the eyes and ears of Midoriya and Uraraka, Kirishima gave a victory cry.

"Hell yeah! It worked!" Yelled Kirishima happily. "Tsuyu! Your plan got them together! You're the best!"

"Glad to help..." Tsuyu groggily panted as she was still tired from the cold, even after sitting down next to the fire.

"Wait, what plan?" Sato asked in confusion. "Did you guys try and get those two hooked up or something?"

"It is a bit of a long story." Yaoyorozu explained as she and the rest of Project Green Tea members explained themselves to the students that weren't in on it, except Bakugo.

"You guys went to such lengths for them?!" Cried Sato in awe.

"That's so awesome! I kinda wish I was in on it too." Hagakure laughed as she remembered the truth or dare stunt, it was all a ruse to get Uraraka to confess. It was so obvious now!

"The snowball fight and the festival now makes sense in hindsight." Laughed Ojiro, wondering why he never realised it until now.

"I don't particularly care about love and other trivialities..." Tokoyami muttered. "But it would have been good to help Midoriya through his dark times." Koda too also looked sad, that he couldn't have been a part of this operation, but Jirou patted his back.

"Don't worry, Koda." She said with a smile. "We didn't include you because you weren't there at the time. I'm sure you would have said yes if you were." Koda looked to Jirou and smiled, feeling much better.

"Now that Midoriya and Uraraka are finally dating, they'll have a chance to pass the exam now!" Kirishima grinned. "Project Green Tea's next priority should be to help the two pass!"

"You must be confident in your own abilities to pass the exam if you're helping others." Tokoyami pointed out and looked to Kirishima. "Why are you so fascinated with Midoriya and Uraraka and not your own problems?" This dark question that Tokoyami posed indeed made most of them hesitate. Many of them just wanted Midoriya and Uraraka to fall in love, with no strings attached. Apart from that, they had no other answers. Until Kirishima spoke up.

"It was good to get Midoriya and Uraraka together, but it's much more than that." Kirishima answered. "All the exams we faced...At least one of us failed and got left in the dust while the others reaped the rewards. I was one of them." And not just Kirishima felt pain to these words; Sato growled at his own weakness at the Summer exam, Ashido cursed her lack of adaptive thinking and Kaminari grimaced at his strong Quirk being rendered useless. Even Todoroki knew of this, as he let his feelings get in the way of passing the exam. "But this time is different. If we fail, we won't get a second chance to make things right. If any of us fail, then we'll really be left behind! And I'm not gonna sit back this time and watch as my friend's hero careers ends before it even starts! It wouldn't have just been for Uraraka and Midoriya, if any one of us showed any signs of failing, I'd give my all to make sure they had a fighting chance! Project Green Tea's first goal was to make those two fall in love so that they could get that chance. Our goal now is to make sure every one of us pass so that we can continue being friends!" The rest of the class heard this tale from Kirishima and were moved by his words. Tokoyami smiled.

"That's as good an answer as any." Tokoyami spoke.

"Now are we gonna pass this exam together or what?!" Kirishima cheered as all of them spoke with a resounding.

"Yes!" As Kirishima spoke, what he didn't know was that Bakugo was also listening, sitting at the stairs away from everyone else. He snorted as he went back upstairs.

" _When did you start getting so cool?_ " Bakugo laughed to himself

A new day began and Midoriya woke up, his dreams no longer filled with dark nightmares of Uraraka, but filled with the good memories of the forest. Before Midoriya could rise from bed and do his morning exercises, the door opened as Uraraka entered, already dressed into her school uniform.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead! It's time for school!" Uraraka spoke as Midoriya yelped at Uraraka coming in unannounced. It was a welcome change from being distant, but this was something else.

"U-U-Uraraka! I-I-I'm still in bed!" Midoriya stammered, still not used to the idea that they were dating.

"Come on! We're together now! We've got no secrets between us now!" Uraraka giggled as she sat on the bed next to Midoriya, who was still blushing away.

"W-Well, c-can I at least get ready on my own?" Midoriya gulped. Uraraka laughed as she got up and kissed Midoriya's forehead.

"Okay, see you at breakfast!" Uraraka waved and left his room. But there was one thing Midoriya took from that experience, other than his embarrassment, it was Uraraka's words on 'no secrets between them'.

Midoriya looked to his scarred hand. He had the ultimate secret: how a Quirkless boy who deeply admired heroes was bestowed the greatest Quirk of them all by his hero All Might. The secret of his Quirk: One For All. Midoriya now faced a new dilemma: should he tell Uraraka the truth of his Quirk and have no more secrets between them? Or should he keep it a secret from even her? All Might probably wouldn't know, in fact, he'd probably be clueless like him. He'll have to remember asking All Might the next time they met, but for now, Midoriya got up out of bed and prepared for school. Ten minutes later, the young hero in training was now ready to take the day on. Shortly after, he arrived at the common area to see that everyone was doing their usual routines. Most were having breakfast at the tables, including Uraraka, who spotted Midoriya and approached him.

"That's a lot better than being in your sleepwear." Uraraka giggled as she did something that she couldn't resist doing for a while now: She fixed Midoriya's tie that had always been clumped together, so that it was now slimmer and hid under his school jacket. Midoriya gasped at this.

"Whoa! Thanks, Uraraka! That looks so much better! You gotta teach me how to do that!" Midoriya smiled, admiring the way Uraraka did it for him. He never knew how to tie ties growing up, his middle school didn't have ties in their dress code, but since UA did have ties in theirs, he was completely out of practice with it.

"Sure! If you buy me lunch." Uraraka giggled as the two pecked each other's lips and sat down to breakfast. For a brief moment, Midoriya completely forgot his own troubles, but soon remembered. The tables have turned, last week, Uraraka was the one facing troubles, now it was him that faced similar troubles. But unlike Uraraka who would run away from them, Midoriya simply buried them until such a time as he could unearth it. The two chatted away through breakfast and all the way to class, but finally had to stop once Aizawa entered the classroom, sitting at their usual seats at the opposite ends of the classroom.

"Morning class." Aizawa greeted. "Alright, I'll keep this brief so that we can resume our work for the final exams. Firstly, Midoriya, Uraraka?"

"Y-Yes, Sensei?" Gulped Midoriya.

"Since you're currently last on my list of students expected to pass the exam and under scrutiny to show development or get punished after last night, you'll be watched over by another teacher." Aizawa explained as right on cue, the skinny All Might came into class.

"Sorry I'm late." All Might chuckled nervously, walking in and joining Aizawa.

"Since you like All Might so much, Midoriya, All Might will be the perfect teacher to help you and Uraraka." Aizawa concluded. Midoriya gasped at the luck, he was just waiting for an opportunity to speak with All Might, and now, Aizawa gave them the perfect opportunity.

"Ummm...Sensei...If it's okay with you, could I have a word with All Might in private?" Midoriya perked up, making the former number one hero raise his bony eyebrows, wondering what his protegee had to say. "Uraraka, mind coming with us?" Uraraka gasped at this too, thinking to herself what Midoriya wanted to say to All Might.

"Alright. Meet us at test site Gamma." Aizawa instructed. With that, the two students and one teacher headed to the staff lounge. Upon arriving, Midoriya looked to Uraraka.

"Could you...Wait here a minute? I have to talk with All Might first." Midoriya asked his girlfriend.

"S-Sure." Uraraka nervously nodded. Uraraka stood next to the window as Midoriya and All Might entered, sitting on opposite ends of the two sofas.

"What's on your mind, young Midoriya?" Asked All Might. Midoriya took a moment to compose his words in his head before answering.

"Me and Uraraka...Are boyfriend and girlfriend now..." Midoriya spoke, wondering how All Might would take the news. To this, All Might's sunken eyes widened with surprise.

"Whoa! Quite a jump since last time we spoke!" All Might laughed. "Good job, kid! Hard to believe the little fanboy I met would be out making girlfriends, in my alma mater, no less!" But All Might remembered their current train of thought. "You don't sound too happy about it."

"I am! I'm happy that me and Uraraka are together..." Midoriya spoke with a fading smile. "But...Do you think I should tell her about One For All...? I don't want any secrets between us...But how can I do that when I'm keeping the mother of all secrets...? Uraraka was the first to say she loves me...She braved telling me her deepest secret, I think I owe it to her to do the same. Not to mention with the exams coming up, she'll need to know all about my Quirk, just as I have to know a lot about her's...What do you think, All Might?" The blonde teacher thought for a moment.

"It's quite a problem you have there, young Midoriya..." All Might spoke. "On the one hand, you want to be honest with your girlfriend on all aspects...But on the other, you don't want her to be put in danger by knowing One For All's secrets, right?"

"That's exactly it..." Midoriya nodded.

"Sadly, I've never been in the unfortunate position to have to tell a lover what my Quirk really was." All Might said. "But I have been in the position to tell those I trust. The choice is yours, young Midoriya. If you can trust Miss Uraraka with this secret, then you can tell her." All Might's words comforted Midoriya as he finally decided.

"I'll tell her. If I don't, then we'll never pass this exam together." Midoriya spoke with confidence, raising a proud smile from All Might.

"In that case, I'll be the one to tell her." All Might said as he stood up.

"W-Wait, shouldn't I be the one to tell her? She is my girlfriend." Midoriya spoke, his confidence from before faded.

"No offence, young Midoriya, but when it comes to explanations, you're not the best. Let's not forget the egg in the microwave analogy." All Might laughed as Midoriya took his point and nodded. All Might opened the door. "Miss Uraraka. You can come in now." Uraraka did just that, sitting next to Midoriya.

"Wh-What's this all about?" Asked a worried Uraraka.

"Miss Uraraka. What is about to be discussed in this room is something very few people know about. Midoriya has elected to let you in on the details, but you must promise that what you're about to hear must not be repeated to anybody else. Just knowing what we're about to say will put your life in danger, as well as Young Midoriya's. If you are indeed his girlfriend, then you will keep this secret at all times. Is this clear?" All Might spoke sternly. Uraraka looked to Midoriya, confused as to what all this was about, but looked to All Might in confidence.

"I promise. I don't know what it is you're talking about, but if it's for Deku, I'll do whatever it takes." Uraraka said. All Might chuckled, now seeing the love that Uraraka had for Midoriya. All Might then pondered to himself, wondering where to start. He shrugged mentally and decided to start where he did with Midoriya when they first met.

"Do you know what my Quirk is...or was, Miss Uraraka?" All Might asked. Uraraka was taken aback by this question.

"S-Super strength...? The same as Deku...?" Uraraka answered to the best of her knowledge.

"Not quite." All Might said. "You see...My Quirk was actually passed on to me from somebody else." Uraraka was shocked by this just as much as Midoriya was when he first found out.

"P-Passed on...? Can a Quirk do that...?" Uraraka gasped at the idea.

"Not all Quirks, Miss Uraraka. But mine can. My Quirk is called One For All. It gathers power from its current user that he or she can use in the form of super strength. And once they feel their time is up, they pass it on to another where the cycle begins again. My Quirk was the culmination of that power." And to demonstrate this, All Might's body grew to his hero form, muscled and strong, but after a second, reverted back into his skinny form, coughing up blood as he did, startling Uraraka. "But my Quirk is gone, I've passed it onto another...One who was Quirkless, like myself..."

"This...This is so much to take in..." Uraraka stuttered, blown away by everything All Might has told her. "B-But why are you telling me all this...?" But then, his last words started to make sense. His power was no more, but in this room, another individual had the same power. Uraraka's eyes widened to this. "Y-You don't mean..."

"Correct!" All Might said and pointed to Midoriya. "Once Quirkless and timid, I chose young Midoriya to be my successor! The next Symbol of Peace! He now has the power of One For All, the same as I! As the ninth holder of One For All, it is his destiny to become a hero for all the world to admire!" Uraraka looked to Midoriya with shock, she had finally learned the true nature of his Quirk and it was quite a surprise.

"You used to be Quirkless?" Gasped Uraraka.

"Young Midoriya worked hard to be the best vessel for One For All, training his body for ten months before he came to UA." All Might smiled. To prove his point, All Might took out his phone and showed Uraraka the picture he took when their training first began, of Midoriya and his Quirkless self.

"He's so tiny and cute!" Uraraka giggled, sending Midoriya into an embarrassed state.

"I know, right?!" All Might laughed too. It was then that Uraraka remembered the shy boy she met when she too went to the entrance exams. So this was when he first acquired One For All.

"But...You're still you, right...?" Asked Uraraka, holding Midoriya's freckled cheek. "This Quirk...One For All...Hasn't changed you since you were Quirkless, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. Everything's still the same, just with a super strong Quirk." Midoriya said, demonstrating this by channelling his power to his right hand.

"Then...Why are you telling me all this...?" Asked Uraraka. "If nothing has changed and your Quirk is still super strength in a way...Why tell me...?" Midoriya became completely honest, telling her straight.

"Because I wanted no secrets between us. And when you said you loved me back at the forest, you revealed your secret to me. If you really did that, then I've got no right hiding my secrets either. Now there's no more secrets for us to hide." Midoriya smiled. Uraraka gasped gently to this and hugged him.

"As long as you're still the same Deku I know and love, I'll keep this secret for you." She spoke. "Thank you for telling me, Deku..." All Might chuckled seeing this cute scene, then stood up and patted the two on the head.

"Now that we're all on the same page, why don't we take this to the test site and see what amazing things you can do with One For All and Zero Gravity together?" All Might smiled, looking forward to seeing Midoriya and Uraraka's development.

Midoriya and Uraraka got changed into their hero gear, noticing that nobody was in the changing rooms, having already changed and at the test site. Once dressed into their respective hero costumes, the three arrived at test site Gamma to see everyone in full swing. The sound of explosions from Bakugo filled the air, as well as Kirishima's battle cries and Iida speeding around the field with Ashido providing support.

"We've fallen behind long enough. Time to catch up!" Midoriya spoke, clenching his fists.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Uraraka smiled happily. At first, Uraraka dreaded working on this exam because of her weakened Quirk and inability to work alongside Midoriya. But with her Quirk powered up again and the two have finally confessed their feelings, Uraraka can't wait to begin. But with a week behind everybody else, can they catch up and still pass the exams?

 **A/N: Hey! Sorry for the little break in-between. I've got a little writer's block at the moment and it's got me stumped. I'm short on ideas on really awesome special moves Deku and Uraraka can have. I've got a few basic combat manoeuvres, but for an ultimate move, it's tricky without rewriting Uraraka's Quirk details. But not to worry, I'll persevere and keep writing as always. If you have any suggestions that will kickstart my creative thinking, lemme know with a review. If not, no worries! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D**


	9. Everyone's Training

**Everyone's Training**

Midoriya, Uraraka and All Might found a nice secluded spot to work together, a spot with a wide open space to get a lot of movement. Midoriya looked to Uraraka as they both smiled to each other. It was now time to go all out to pass the exam. All Might began his mini-seminar for the two to make sure they start in the proper direction.

"Okay, what have you got so far? It's probably not much, but I'm sure you have something, right?" All Might asked, to which Uraraka gasped with a bright idea in mind.

"Deku's got a lot of ideas with our Quirks! He said...We were the best combination together..." Uraraka spoke with a little blush. Deku gasped too and brought out his pile of notebooks detailing their possible win conditions. All Might was stunned at the amount of material written and was proud of his successor's ingenuity. After reading a few notes, All Might's grin widened.

"It would appear Aizawa's wrong about you two." All Might laughed lightly. "If you two can pull these moves off, the exam will be a piece of cake! But why haven't you been using these from the start? Were you so confident in these that you wanted to give everyone else a head start?" Uraraka looked away and answered.

"It was my fault...My Quirk got weaker because of my pent up feelings...But now that Deku and I are on the same page, my Quirk's gotten stronger!" Uraraka touched her shoulder with her five fingers and began to float upwards before Midoriya held her hand to stop her from floating away.

"Before, Uraraka couldn't make herself light and had a limit to how much she could lift." Midoriya explained. "But now, she can make herself float and we've yet to see a limit to how much she can make light." All Might listened intently and nodded in understanding.

"So, are you ready to put your study into practice, young Midoriya?" All Might grinned. Uraraka pressed her fingers together and landed next to Midoriya and looked at him to hear his response.

"We are!" Midoriya smiled.

As Midoriya, Uraraka and All Might began working on their ultimate combos, everyone else began working on the same exam. Though Project Green Tea's work was successful, it will take time to see if the fruits of their labour will bear, and their job now was making sure everyone else was successful.

We first turn our gaze towards the next pair that were closest to Midoriya and Uraraka and that was Tsuyu and Ojiro. Thankfully, the test site was warm on the inside to make sure all students can perform to their maximum potential, which suited the cold-blooded frog hero nicely. Both Tsuyu and Ojiro were facing a practice dummy with the two in combat stances. Ojiro darted forward and swung his massive tail at it, but then Tsuyu crept up behind Ojiro and used her tongue to grab the dummy's legs and trip it, before Ojiro gave it a knock out blow with his tail. Tsuyu retracted her long tongue and Ojiro smirked.

"Amazing work, Asui!" Ojiro said. "With this, I can make my predictable moves an asset by distracting the enemy while you strike with your tongue, giving me an opening to attack."

"We should probably work on the probability of an enemy being too fast or too strong for our moves to handle." Tsuyu theorised, but Ojiro sighed.

"Honestly, it feels like I'm cheating having you as a partner, Asui." Ojiro confessed. "You're an amazing hero and all I have is a tail for combat. The way things are going, I'll be relying on you to help me pass the exam." To these words, Tsuyu looked away with a frown, something Ojiro noticed. "Asui? What's the matter?"

"I envy your position, Ojiro..." Tsuyu admitted. "I'm always one to be depended on. Since I was young, I was always looking after my siblings. Since I came here, people have depended on me for help." Tsuyu cast her mind back to the USJ incident, her quick thinking and field advantage saved Midoriya and Mineta; her calm thinking and close quarters combat helped Tokoyami best the Summer exam; and though they didn't know it: helped Midoriya and Uraraka fall in love. "It's not a bad thing...But once in a while, I want to know what it's like to depend on somebody else."

Ojiro gasped to Tsuyu's words. Though he didn't realise it at first, he was the exact opposite of Tsuyu: he was one to always depend. He depended on Shinso to get him to the Sports Festival finals, something he was wholeheartedly against, relied on Iida to help pass the Summer exams, and now he was falling back on Tsuyu to make up for his shortcomings. Ojiro looked to Tsuyu and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"In that case, depend on me to help you pass the exam!" Ojiro said, making Tsuyu tilt her head in confusion. "Maybe we were paired for a reason. I can be a lot more helpful while you can trust in your ally's strength more. What do you think? My Quirk might not be the most extraordinary, but I'm going to try and get it as extraordinary as yours." Tsuyu's eyes widened and blushed a little before she stood up.

"We won't pass when we're talking so casually. Let's continue...But...Thanks, Ojiro..." Tsuyu smiled with a little ribbit.

As Tsuyu and Ojiro began looking into more combat manoeuvres, Yaoyorozu was conducting an experiment with the equipment she was making. Strapped to her back was a large electric battery and in her hands were two swords connected to the battery through wires.

"Okay. Begin charging." Yaoyorozu instructed. Kaminari charged his hand with a small amount of electricity to stop his mind going blank again.

"Alright! Here we go!" Kaminari grinned as he sent the electricity coursing through the battery; the backpack was made of rubber, which safely insulated the electricity, keeping Yaoyorozu safe. But after a minute, the battery began to smoke and soon burst into flames, making Kaminari stop and Yaoyorozu quickly took the backpack off.

"I expected as much..." Yaoyorozu pondered and took a book from the book holder on her back and began making notes. "So if I were to do this, it should contain more electricity, so..." Yaoyorozu thought aloud, wondering if this was what Midoriya was like.

"Man, you're so smart!" Kaminari spoke, shaking off the electricity he was generating. "Only you could turn my useless Quirk into something this good." Yaoyorozu tore her eyes from her books towards Kaminari.

"Being smart is not something you get to be overnight." Yaoyorozu began. "It takes a lot of dedication and desire to learn. My Quirk requires me to have this sort of knowledge in order to use it to its maximum potential. If I do not, then my Quirk becomes less effective and as such, I will become less of a hero."

Kaminari looked to the electricity surging through his hands. "You have to be smart to use your Quirk...huh? But I'm the opposite...My Quirk needs me to be stupid. I thought maybe my Quirk would get more in control, but it never did. That's why I wanted to go to UA: to make my useless Quirk into something awesome...But all it's shown me is how useless it really is..." Every trial Kaminari faced, both his Quirk and smarts were proven useless, between the attack on USJ, the mid-terms and even the final exams during the summer.

Yaoyorozu felt bad for her teammate. It was because of her Quirk that she developed a thirst for knowledge in the first place. But had she been blessed with a different Quirk, would things have turned out differently? Yaoyorozu smiled, trying to keep the mood light.

"All Quirks have deeper meaning behind them..." Yaoyorozu explained. "When I first acquired this Quirk, I believed that it was simply making them out of thin air. But after I became hungry for food after continuous use, I learned that it takes the lipids in my body and converts them into physical matter, which encouraged me to eat more to stop my Quirk starving me to death. I believe that something similar is happening to your body. You're not generating electricity out of nowhere and if we can find out what it is, perhaps we can learn to bypass your weakness entirely?" Kaminari looked to Yaoyorozu with hope in his eyes.

"We can do that?" Asked Kaminari.

"Of course." Yaoyorozu smiled. "It took me a bit of time to learn about my Quirk's effects when I was a child, but for you, it shouldn't be a problem." Kaminari's hopes were raised at this.

"Never thought I'd say this, but let's learn about my Quirk!" Kaminari cheered making Yaoyorozu laugh at Kaminari's words and optimism.

The next group nearest Yaoyorozu and Kaminari were Kirishima and Sato. Kirishima had undergone his Unbreakable form and Sato was under the influence of his sugar, making him both strong and stupid. Sato picked the rock solid Kirishima up by the gear-shaped shoulder pad and threw him with all his enhanced strength towards the rocks around them. Kirishima busted through them, but didn't stop there and kept going, breaking rock after rock until he arrived at the very edge of the test site with no more rocks to smash through. Kirishima looked behind him to see what was once dense rocks was now a clear road through the rocks. Kirishima ran to Sato with excitement in his eyes.

"That was incredible, man!" Kirishima smirked, giddy at the idea that their Quirks can be used in such a way. "If only we learned this move against Cementoss, he would have been floored!" But then a thought crossed his mind. "By the way, got any name ideas for this move? I'm thinking of -"

"Don't care!" Yelled Sato, his brain functions were on the low after consuming so much sugar, something Kirishima forgot.

"Oh, right." Kirishima chuckled to himself. "I forgot you can't think straight when you eat sugar." But then, a surprise came from Sato.

"Kirishima smart. Kirishima think name. Kirishima smart. Sato strong. No one beat us." Sato muttered. Kirishima was surprised at this small development; mostly when Sato ate sugary foods and became strong, he could only follow orders given to him before becoming slow, but to see him muttering a response while in his dense state was a step forward. Kirishima grinned excitedly to this, wondering if there will come a time when Sato will stay smart as he increases his strength.

"Alright! Then that attack will be called Red Sugar Spear!" Kirishima cheered as Sato took another container of sugar and swallowed its contents to stay strong without feeling tired.

The group next to the two powerhouses were Jirou and Koda, and much like the former group, the Summer Exams were still on their mind. Particularly regarding Koda's fear of insects. Jirou and Koda were working on an team support move that would be powerful together, but Koda had to become tolerant towards insects first. Jirou and Koda sat opposite each other and in the centre was a group of ants, with Koda trying to command the ants to do various things. But Koda was shaking timidly, trying not to scream and run in front of Jirou. She was quick to notice Koda reaching his limit.

"Hey, come with me a sec." Jirou said and at the moment she said this, Koda immediately ran behind a rock, to which Jirou followed, seeing the scared and timid Koda crouching in fear, trying to hide from the ants. "What's gotten into you? Wasn't it you who suggested we have a team move with bugs?" But Koda looked to Jirou worry in his eyes, fear for the insects and for Jirou. It was then that Jirou understood full well what was coursing through the silent animal speaker's mind. Jirou sat down next to him.

"What happened at the final exam last summer wasn't your fault." Jirou began, making Koda flinch. "I know what you're thinking. You're thinking "What if another sound user tries to drown out our noise and hurts Jirou like what happened last time", am I right?" Koda looked away and nodded, surprised that Jirou had worked it out. "But you're not to blame for it, if anything it should be me apologising. I should have been more considerate of your fears and tried to come up with another way to beat Present Mic without forcing you to face your fears. So I'm sorry. We don't have to do any bug moves if you don't want to. Okay? We can come up with even better ideas to stop noise drowning opponents!" Koda looked to Jirou with curious eyes before regaining his composure, the words Jirou said gave him confidence again.

"Th-Thank you...Jirou..." The timid Koda smiled, prompting a smile from Jirou.

Over to the next pair, Iida and Ashido. The two had just finished another lap together and had mastered the technique Acid Road, where Ashido creates a road of thick acid in mid-air for Iida to ride up and avoid obstacles that would block their path.

"Woohoo! You're the best, class rep!" Ashido squealed excitedly. "With our Quirks together, we'll ace this exam!" Iida took off his white safety helmet to get some air and looked to Ashido.

"Now that we have mastered enhancing our speed and mobility, perhaps it is time to focus on offensive attacks?" Suggested Iida, but Ashido moaned in annoyance to this.

"Aww, but why? Using Acid Road's fun! Can't we think of an attack around that?" Ashido asked with a sigh.

"I'm afraid not, Ashido." Iida said, flicking his glasses. "If we rely on a one-trick pony move like Acid Road, villains will be given plenty of opportunities to work out its pattern and come up with a countermeasure. And even in the exam, our teamwork and Quirk synchronisation will be put to the test, so having only one move will be costly." Ashido growled to this.

"You're no fun, Iida! Why do you have to be such a killjoy?!" Ashido asked in defiance. Iida's eyebrows furrowed to this and stood against Ashido.

"I am trying to be a hero!" Iida said in anger, stunning Ashido with his words. "And let me tell you, learning to be a hero isn't fun! People's lives are on the line everyday when becoming a hero, something I've witnessed first hand!" Iida's mind thought back to facing the ruthless Hero Killer, Stain, and his failure as a hero. Then when going to rescue Bakugo, he remembered the fear driven into his heart when feeling the killer bloodlust of All For One. "If you want to be a hero for fun, then I'm sad to say, you've come to the wrong course!" Ashido flinched to Iida's words as the engine legged hero calmed down. Ashido fell to her knees in anguish to everything Iida said.

"It's not that I want to be a hero for fun..." Ashido began, struggling to find the words in her heart. "It's just...Why do it if it's super serious all the time...? If we can't have fun becoming heroes or being heroes, then what's the point? I'd rather be a weak hero that spreads fun to the regular people than a strong hero that's super serious all the time. Is that so wrong?" Ashido looked to Iida, tears in her eyes. Iida looked to the now serious Ashido, feeling remorse for his shameful behaviour. Iida then bent down and offered her a hand up.

"I'm sorry." Iida spoke. "I shouldn't have questioned your motives. But like it or not, we still have a lot of work to do to pass these exams, even more so for you, as exams aren't your strong suit. And..." Iida looked away in embarrassment, making Ashido wonder what he was about to say. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a little fun along the way." Ashido gasped and smiled. She took Iida's hand as he helped her up.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's make some awesome moves!" Cheered Ashido, as Iida sighed in satisfaction that all was forgiven.

The next pair along from them was Aoyama and Hagakure. Both had used a new strategy of using Aoyama as bait as he fired lasers at the enemy, while the invisible, naked Hagakure attacked in the confusion, using a training dummy as practice.

"Oui! C'est magnifique, mademoiselle!" Aoyama grinned happily.

"Yeah! C'est magnifique!" Hagakure spoke, but covered her mouth when she realised she had begun to copy Aoyama's French mannerisms. Without saying any more, she quickly went over to where she discarded her gloves and boots and put them back on.

"Might I ask a personal question, Hagakure?" Asked Aoyama, making the invisible girl nervous.

"S-Sure, what's up?" Asked Hagakure.

"Have you ever turned your invisibility off or made others invisible?" Aoyama asked. Hagakure's nerves lightened upon hearing this.

"Well...My Quirk's a mutant type, so I can't turn it off or affect other people with it." Hagakure explained. Aoyama thought for a minute before laughing.

"That's too bad. I had ze most wonderful thought of us having the same costume and dazzle our opponents in battle!" Aoyama smiled at the thought while Hagakure hid her disgust with her invisibility.

"Even if I were visible, I'd still say no." Hagakure grumbled. But then she began to think of something herself. "Hey, Aoyama? Could I ask a question too?"

"You'd like to know more about moi and Midoriya's friendship, oui?" Aoyama asked with a smile of nostalgia to that one moment he and Midoriya became friends.

"Actually, I wanted to know what it's like firing your belly laser without your belt." Asked Hagakure, bringing Aoyama back down to Earth.

"Quite honestly, it's not a good thing...If I don't wear zis belt, it fires without control. I was forced to wear zis belt since I was first blessed with it." Aoyama explained. "I suppose that's why I grew close to Midoriya, his Quirk is one that damages himself too. We grew camaraderie from zat." Hagakure thought for a moment and giggled.

"Then you can count me in too!" Hagakure said, confusing Aoyama. "My Quirk's one I can't control either! Maybe if we work hard together, we can bring it under control?" Aoyama looked to Hagakure behind his coloured glasses and could feel tears coming on.

"Bien sûr!" Aoyama cheered. "Let's do our best to dazzle our friends in ze exams!"

With Aoyama and Hagakure's differences coming together, the next pair became Todoroki and Tokoyami. The bird-faced hero summoned Dark Shadow and assumed his Black Ankh form. Then Todoroki enveloped Dark Shadow with ice, making a very sinister black ice armour.

"It's fucking cold!" Yelled Dark Shadow as he maintained his form as Tokoyami used the ice claws he now had to slice apart a practice dummy.

"Black Ice Ankh - Arctic Assassination!" Tokoyami called as the dummy fell to the ground in diced pieces.

"Not bad." Todoroki nodded. "A shame Dark Shadow can't be near my fire, or the potential would be incredible." Tokoyami shed the ice from Dark Shadow and called him back to his shadow.

"It's not a form we can keep maintained." Tokoyami spoke, warming up his arms behind his black cape. "The cold gets to me pretty quickly. I might not be as sensitive to it as Asui, but even I know my limits." Todoroki then used his left hand to provide fire for his ally.

"Sorry. We'll think of warmer tactics." Said Todoroki as he waited for Tokoyami to warm up. As they waited, Tokoyami decided to probe.

"It was unusual for you to be involved in that Project Green Tea plan." Tokoyami began. "Kirishima, Ashido and Sero are obvious, but why did you decide to help out? What was in it for you?" Todoroki expected this kind of question after the night before and already had an answer in mind.

"Midoriya helped me to overcome the limits my Quirk had." Todoroki spoke. "I think it would only be fair to unlock his in return." Todoroki remembered their battle in the Sports Festival, and seeing Midoriya go so far to get him to use his fire side was unbelievable. Though the problems Midoriya faced weren't as complex as his own, Todoroki wanted to help him as much as possible. But then a thought crossed Todoroki's mind. "You're not...mad about being left out of the project...are you?" Tokoyami flinched to these words and looked away.

"A little..." He growled at Todoroki's accuracy. Todoroki raised a smile at Tokoyami's both metaphorical and literal ruffled feathers.

"Don't be so sad." Todoroki spoke. "I'm positive you'll help them out in future too." Tokoyami growled to this

"Let's just hurry up and complete our training...But...thanks..." Tokoyami spoke silently as they resumed practising their new technique.

The next group refining their training was Sero and Shoji. The six armed hero created two sets of arms on top of each other and Sero used his tape to bind the ends together, creating a makeshift slingshot. Sero put this into practice by pulling on the tape with himself inside it and launched himself several metres high and used his tape to make a safety trampoline, bouncing off it to stop his fall. When he returned to Shoji, he was ecstatic.

"Yes! That was awesome!" Sero roared victoriously. "Octo-Shot will be a huge assist move!" Shoji, however, did not show any signs of celebration or even joy.

"We've made a lot of team moves that will be useful for rescue operations and reconnaissance, we should now focus on moves that apprehend villains." Shoji spoke, crossing his six arms in thought. Sero opened up the mask on his tape holder shaped mask to get some air and looked to Shoji curiously.

"That'll be hard for two guys without offensive Quirks." Sero said and then asked a personal question to his partner. "How do you think you'll be a hero without an offensive Quirk?" Shoji raised an eyebrow to this.

"You're one to talk." Shoji said, making Sero laugh.

"Yeah, I'm asking because I'm having the same dilemma. Ever since Todoroki wiped the floor with me in the Sports Festival and my failure at the Summer exam, I've been trying to think of ways to deal with offensive villains. Since we're in the same boat, I figured you had an answer." Shoji took a moment to answer.

"The entrance exam into UA was fighting robots, right?" Shoji asked. Sero remembered the exam and nodded. "My Quirk isn't built for fighting robots of that scale. Instead, I used my Quirk to find robots and guide the examinees towards them. I got no points, as I expected, but I got lots of rescue points." Shoji paused before he looked to Sero. "A hero is more than one who battles villains. They also rescue and help those in need. That's the kind of hero I want to be." Sero listened to this story closely, but there was one anomaly to this story.

"Then why did you say we need moves to take down villains?" Asked Sero in confusion.

"Because we don't get to choose our circumstances, in this exam or in real life, and if we're faced with an enemy alone, we'll need to be ready." Shoji answered. "Also, keep in mind that we don't have offensive Quirks, so we'll be relying on capture, not combat." Sero nodded. His goal made a lot more clearer thanks to his partner, he slid his mask back on.

"Then I've got a couple of ideas that'll really throw some villains for a loop! Let's try it!" Sero grinned, clenching his fist and ready to try more. Shoji chuckled before spreading his arms wide, ready to use whatever body part he needed.

"Your enthusiasm should make this interesting!" Shoji said.

And the group next to their's was Bakugo and Mineta. The explosion wielding hero grabbed one of Mineta's balls from his hair. It stuck to Bakugo's hand, but he used a compressed explosion to launch it off and bury itself deep into a rock formation. Bakugo gave a grin of satisfaction, but Mineta was angry.

"Hey! Stop popping my sticky balls without permission! I'm starting to bleed here!" Mineta complained, Bakugo had used several of Mineta's balls already and he was feeling the after effects. "Besides, we're supposed to be a team! Shouldn't I have moves that use your Explosion?" Bakugo's smile vanished immediately.

"Shut the fuck up, tiny!" Bakugo yelled, making Mineta back off in fright. "I'm never relying on a pipsqueak to pass the exam! I'm going to pass on my own! Be grateful, you'll be passing because of my hard work!"

"That's not how it works!" Mineta argued back. "We need to be a team and pass using each other's Quirks! Sero, who was in my team last time, failed, even though I passed the exam with him. If we don't work together, we'll both fail!"

"We are working together!" Bakugo said and grabbed another ball from Mineta's head, making him cry out in pain, and Bakugo fired it again at a boulder, causing it to break apart. "See? I'm using your Quirk that you couldn't do on your own!"

"Nghhh..." Mineta grimaced, feeling blood drip down his face. "Then what happens if you find an opponent who can stop your explosions? We'll be sunk before we even start!"

"Will you shut up?! I'm telling you I've got this! So be a good partner and do what I say!" The two glared at each other, trying to make the other see eye to eye. But a thought crossed Bakugo's mind: Deku and Uraraka. The two were now more in sync than last week, and if he wastes time bickering with his partner, his rival will surpass him. Bakugo gritted his teeth, making Mineta curious what he was thinking.

"Alright. Let's say I were to involve you as my partner...What ideas do you have in mind...?" Bakugo spoke, sick to his stomach that he had to work with yet another classmate to achieve ultimate victory. Mineta was taken aback by this sudden paradigm shift. But he smirked, knowing that Bakugo was now going to listen to him.

"That's more like it!" Mineta grinned. "There may be hope for you yet, Bakugo, my boy!" The explosion wielding hero growled.

"Don't push your luck, shrimp! If you've got plans, hurry up and spit it out!" Bakugo yelled, firing a small explosion in his palm, bringing Mineta back to Earth.

"This is why I wanted to be paired with a girl..." Mineta sighed to himself. But casting that aside, he faced his battle hardened partner.

"Okay! So here's what we have to do..." Mineta instructed and began going over his ideas to victory.

The remaining hours ticked by until their next class after lunch. Aizawa checked his watch and blew a whistle into the microphone.

"Alright, that's time! Everyone, please finish up your exercises and-" Aizawa announced, but before he could finish, there came a large bang outside, raising everyone's confusion as to what that was. A second passed and a massive shockwave rocked the test site, throwing the students off balance. Aizawa quickly took the initiative and ran outside, fearing that there was a villain attack. When he opened the doors outside, he was even more surprised.

Uraraka was crouched on the ground in the middle of a small crater in the ground, rubble landing all around her. She was panting and her right boot looked to have sustained incredible damage. All Might was a few metres away from Uraraka, on his back and judging by his facial expression, shocked by what just happened. A few seconds later, Midoriya was found.

"Uraraka!" Cried Midoriya, as he was twenty metres in the air, using air blasts from his feet to travel to the crouched girl. Once Midoriya was close to the ground, Uraraka pressed her fingers together to stop her Quirk's effects. Now earthbound, Midoriya rushed on foot to Uraraka. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I knew we should have started with 5%! 20% was way too strong!" Uraraka shook her head and then began to giggle.

"No way! That was totally awesome!" Uraraka smiled, but felt her smile fade when she could feel Aizawa's presence loom over them.

"And what exactly was **that**?" Asked the calm, yet angry teacher. All Might who had recovered from his shock, went over to Aizawa with a wide grin.

"A perfected technique!" He answered.

Turning the clocks back approximately 2 minutes in the past, both Midoriya and Uraraka had spent the class getting used to each other's Quirks, flying around the test site, using Uraraka's Zero Gravity, while being able to control where they were going with Midoriya's air blasts coming from his Shoot Style. When that was mastered, they began working on a technique that would allow Uraraka to get up close to opponents before they could react and allow her to use her Quirk on them. Midoriya and Uraraka were in the air, with Uraraka balancing on Midoriya's leg, ready to be thrown towards a training dummy.

"Alright, keep it at 5% for now, young Midoriya! We need to gauge how fast we can fire Miss Uraraka without adverse effects!" All Might called.

"How much have you mastered One For All, Deku?" Asked Uraraka curiously.

"About 20%, any more than that and my body starts cracking under the pressure." Midoriya answered. Uraraka grew a little smile.

"Try firing me at 20%." Uraraka giggled. Midoriya didn't take this joke seriously.

"N-No way! 20% is super strong! You'll get hurt if I threw you with that much force!" Midoriya spoke in panic.

"Don't worry! My boots absorb shock. As long as I land on my feet, I'll be fine." Uraraka spoke with confidence. Midoriya didn't like it, but he charged up to 20% of his full power and kicked Uraraka towards the training dummy. All Might had barely a second to react to this and managed to dodge out of the way. But the ensuing shockwave of Uraraka's landing blasted him several metres away.

Back to the present day, Aizawa growled at this explanation.

"That was reckless and dangerous. One wrong move and Uraraka would have died." Aizawa scolded.

"But Sensei, I'm still alive! And you saw how strong it is! It's the perfect finishing move!" Uraraka argued. Aizawa grumbled in annoyance.

"Fine, just tone it down during practice or you'll end up destroying the school. Uraraka, send a request to your support company to get that boot replaced and Midoriya, try not to get your partner killed. Head back to the main building. Oh, and since you exceeded my expectations, I guess I can drop the charges from last night."

"Yes, sir!" Midoriya nodded. Aizawa headed to the main building, chuckling a little at his two student's progress. Uraraka cheered.

"I can't believe that worked! I was a little nervous in case I ended up crashing, but it was a complete-!" Uraraka jumped up, but upon landing on her foot, she grimaced in pain as the foot she landed on was sprained.

"Are you okay, Uraraka?!" Cried Midoriya.

"Y-Yeah, foot's a little sore, is all." Uraraka chuckled.

"Anyway, before we conclude today's lesson." All Might spoke. "I think it would be a good idea to give your new fighting style a name. Got any ideas?" Uraraka paused, trying to think of one. But Midoriya already had one in mind.

"Shoot Style plus Zero Gravity, a spacial Quirk? Soaring through the skies at breakneck speeds? I think we should call this form...Shooting Star Style!"

 **A/N: Hey, all! Sorry for not updating sooner! Going through so much research to make sure everything here is accurate to the canon as possible was a little tricky. I hope you like it! :D**


End file.
